Aftermath: Healing Time
by Icywinter
Summary: Set after the episode" The Road" Lilly and Scotty take sometime to time to heal but it also makes then question about who they really are. L/S all the way. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

That night after this case had been solved Lilly knew there was in fact still hope from her. Inside she was awakening from an almost zombie mode that had been lingering since the shooting. Now heading home Scotty caught up with her, his face full of worry and unease after what had happened. He wanted to be there but now Lilly allowed him in needing his comfort and safety.

Even during the car ride Scotty knew she was the only thing that kept him going. If he had lost Lilly there was no telling what he would have done. John Smith tried to get inside of her head but was unable to access since the invisible walls were like a firewall set on the highest level. He still worried but didn't question how Lilly still had hope that Brenda was alive.

This was one of the many things Scotty cherished about Lilly. She taught him so much about why the victims mattered that without her he wouldn't have the courage to go on. Now as Lilly rested her head down on his chest she too felt comforted by the sound of his heartbeat.

"You all right Lil" Scotty asked while gently rubbing her soft back

Lilly drew in a small breath but didn't answer she just wanted to lie there quietly with him. Now closing her eyes she let herself sleep. For while he watched her listened to each breath hoping his comfort could in fact chase the demons that had took over preventing his girl from sleeping. Scotty could see the beauty in her face knowing she was the one he truly loved.

Then an hour later he noticed that Lilly was awake" You thinking about the case still"?

" No I never realized the first thing we ever heard was the sound of mother's heartbeat, then when she's taken from you that comfort is gone".

Scotty understood" I know you loved her", trying not to sound like a complete idiot.

Lilly felt saddened now rolling onto the other side; he lips then meet ing up with hers. She knew this was a real love that was felt deep down inside. Breaking away he smiled" Proud of you, always have been".

Now allowing his head to rest down on her chest, Scotty too got when Lilly was talking about. It wasn't the sound but the feeling of comfort that the two needed. Listening to each beat sent a wave of calmness through his entire body. In fact he also knew how much about love they didn't understand but wanted.

Perhaps everything happened for a reason especially how the two met in the Observation room. Then four years later Scotty saved Lilly's life in there, how they managed to hold onto one thing; Friendship. Sure they had their share of fights but all in all the bond between the two remained very strong.

"You are why I keep on going" he whispered" Never going to stop protecting you".

Those words sank deeply into the depths of Lilly's heart knowing he was the only person who never saw her for who she was and not some messed up woman with problems as big as size of their country. No Scotty gave her that respect, love and safety that no one else had or would have done. His words were real and trusted.

Lilly didn't feel alone when she was with him. He was the one whom she could always turn to and knowing he would understand. Then her ears heard the words leaving his mouth with " I love you" which didn't make her quill up like a porcupine and wanting to hide behind those thick walls.

If fact she didn't as the words flew out of her mouth landed into his heart. Now sealing it with a kiss without feeling the urge to push him away, and decide to work later with fear immersed in her mind. It had been engraved into her mind that she didn't want people that close. Lilly was going to do everything to accomplish her own hopes and dreams. This case sure opened up her mind, and bringing hopes which was well in need.

" I love you" Scotty whispered with his warm eyes looking right into hers as she let the words speak from the depths of her own heart. With their lips coming together like glue their hearts beating together as one, as her façade crumbled.

Before long she was back in Scotty's arms letting his heartbeat soothe her to sleep. Now falling into a deep sleep the demons disappeared never to be seen again. He then pulled up the covers over Lilly keeping his beautiful girl warm. Scotty too go comfortable before falling asleep still holding onto her. By morning he had awoken making sure Lilly was alright.

Her eyes then slowly flickered opened as he gently moved a strand away" Morning Lil"

"Morning" she whispered letting out a small breath. For awhile they remained still before Lilly rolled onto the other side facing him. He smiled before giving her kiss as she felt even more relaxed not wanting to leave the bed. With the morning sunshine peeking through the blinds, the two continued lying there enjoying life for once.

They had two days off and work wasn't going to interfere. Not when the two needed to spent some time healing together.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Scotty came back handing her a hot cup of coffee as Lilly sipped it, feeling the rush of caffeine through her body. This probably was the first time in many that she just sat in bed without talking about the case. Even Scotty felt the same way before putting down the cup as he saw how content Lilly was just lounging around in bed.

With a spark she moved over as her lips moved onto his before deepening it. Scotty breathed harder pulling her onto him needing to feel this real true love. Perhaps this was in the cards for them to be together or maybe it was just fate. As Lilly felt the maddening pounding of her own heart she didn't back down but instead resumed kissing him some more.

Scotty pulled away wanting afraid to love her also the fact if he made a mistake it could ruin what they already had. Maybe he shouldn't be with anyone and live alone then he saw what Lilly had feared the most. Now getting off the bed, Lilly stopped him" Maybe there reason why we're so along is we are afraid to let someone into our lives".

"That a load of Garbage Lil" Scotty said as she had in up against the door" Look at us we're not someone spouse or parent, just the two of us." Placing a hand on his chest" Don't you want something different"?

He pushed her away before they both studied each other. Scotty was breaking but tried to keep up his tough guy façade even though it was eating at him. It was the weakness that never ceased to escape taunting him each and every given moment. Lilly then unfolded his fists" You love me don't you"?

"I do Lil "while each of them was breathless before he decided to leave the bedroom. She followed not wanting the one person in the world that had meant so much. At the bottom of the stairs Lilly was met up with a kiss of love. Scotty knew he couldn't leave his girl not here or ever, as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I love you Lil always" he whispered as Lilly once again found her comfort. Just moments later she changed as the two headed back to his place so Scotty could get some fresh clothes on. Looking around the apartment she saw photos of family knowing hers was gone. Christina was on the run somewhere and her mother was dead. Lilly realized she had only Scotty which was permanent figure in her life.

Now coming out with a pair of jeans and a top on, he gently pulled off the elastic band letting a golden sheet hang down "Think you're more beautiful with it down".

Smiling now Lilly took his hand as they walked down the streets together. Now everything felt different but in a good way. Feeling the warm sunshine upon her skin was a welcome relief as she took some time to catch every detail that had been missed. Life wasn't nearly that bad but being stuck behind that firewall of hers was.

Several minutes later the two were laughing about a joke. Scotty turned looking at the smile embedded on Lilly's face" I missed that smile of yours, didn't think I'd ever see it again" knowing the effect the shooting had left on her. In fact he realized her being alive meant more than anything else in the world. Were they both afraid to love or was it something hiding beneath their façade that prevented them from doing so?


	3. Chapter 3

What Lilly was realizing was the fact she did trust Scotty, knowing he was the only person that could understand and love her. Although they had their ups and downs their friendship was still very strong. He knew right after the shooting that she needed him but couldn't break down the walls that hid a guarded woman that wanted to be loved.

Scotty wanted to but the two know about being rejected all too well and didn't want to face a repeat. It had to do will the wrong people they had each dated. He wasn't too bright on his choices but not his heart ached for one person; Lilly, just being with her made him not wanting to rush into other things, which had gotten him nowhere in the past.

Now holding onto her hand he too felt alive. Maybe love wasn't all about sex but something deeper, which was a journey the two wanted to face together. Peering into a sea of blue Scotty knew he had to take that chance knowing how much love he had for her.

"How about we try dating" he said as Lilly face warmed in the sunshine" Think we should".

Scotty leaned closer" We'll take it slow just need each other" before she kissed him confirming their newly found relationship. His heart was pounding inside making him not feel like a loser for asking that. Even Lilly knew she needed to take that risk especially with someone who would never try to change who she was.

In fact that night after seeing a movie together the two were watching a game in bed. Lilly liked just lying in his arms without feeling an ounce of pressure to have sex. In fact they both weren't ready for that level yet, not wanting to tempt fate.

Scotty was completely relaxed as he continued to watch the game with his girl. It felt right at this very moment which was good. Then a moment of needing each other came on them as he pinned her down Deeping their kiss. Lilly wait five long hard years to feel his firm lips upon hers; knowing how well it felt to finally have his love.

Then as the team scored a basket he looked up before sharing another kiss. It felt right but never went further than that. Scotty was scared he'd screw up and have that ice queen façade come out again. Lilly then went upstairs needing sometime to take inventory of her own life. Now standing in front of a mirror she looked at her scar but now didn't see Ed or her dying anymore.

In fact Lilly knew she was alive all too well. Even placing a palm on her chest she could feel her own heartbeat. It was a feeling knowing that inside the only two things weren't taken from her at the end: One being her owns hope then other knowing that throughout everything Scotty was always there for the good and bad.

Now getting into bed Lilly felt lucky to be alive and in love; with someone who wasn't going to ever change who she was. As Scotty got in ten minutes later he then rested his head on her chest letting it comfort him. He too had nightmares not as bad but ones from the day of the shooting. His worst fear of losing Lilly forever.

"Sounds damaged right" Lilly asked quietly.

"No sounds as beautiful like you" he replied" I'm glad you're alive". Now the two looked up at each other with tears" Couldn't imagine not being about to protect or love you again"

Lilly let her tears stream downward knowing this was not a weakness. In fact he too was crying feeling the pain of both their demons.

"I know but we're here with each other" she said suddenly realizing what had just been said. Was it the realization of the fact Lilly was now living in the present rather than reliving her own past? Possibly but maybe it was that inner strength telling her there was still hope.

Whatever it was she felt even stronger now" So where are you taking me tomorrow night"?

"Dinner and dancing" Scotty replied seeing the look of romance displayed on her face. Lilly was willing to take this change knowing this was a good thing. It wasn't to find her own inner happiness but to be with someone whom she trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

This first day wasn't like anything Lilly was expecting. In fact when Scotty had mentioned the name of the place to her it sent chills of wonder coursing through her veins. Now searching through her closet and finding only her work clothes among sweats and a pair of jeans, Lilly knew she had to go shopping for a dress or skirt.

This new concept was very new to her, as beautiful dresses and skirts lined the aisles. Now selecting a few to try on Lilly began to enjoy just treating herself to buying clothes. Who would have thought the queen of the homicide division would take time to browses around looking for this when there were a million unsolved cases.

After finding the perfect dress, Lilly didn't try it on. In fact that night when she stood in front of the mirror looking at her in it, it fit so perfectly. That wasn't the problem it was the nervousness of the first date jitters that sent her heart beating fast. Never before had she felt this way that it made her throw up.

This nervousness caused millions of thoughts about how this night could go wrong. Then drawing in deep breath Lilly had to take this chance especially that it was with Scotty. Now letting her hair down her went straight to the restaurant. On arrival their eyes instantly locked with each other, as he greeted her with a kiss.

"You look beautiful Lil" Scotty said" Never seen you in a dress".

Now allowing him to escort her back to their table, Lilly was at a loss for words just by seeing this place. Even now sitting together as a candle burned in the middle, the two felt so awkward since none of them really had a real date.

"You take anyone else here" Lilly asked feeling her heart beating nearly ten times faster now. Scotty shook his head before placing his hand over hers before ordering a bottle of red wine. After the two had chose out their meals, Lilly soon relaxed knowing she was safe and loved with him. Even over dinner more laughter and stories were exchanged, none having to do with work.

Now feeding her lovingly some of his dinner, Scotty noticed the romance swirling around in her eyes. When the music began to play him silently got up and held out his hand. Lilly was taken aback as she took his hand feeling another rapid beat of her own heart.

First the dance started out slow giving the two a chance to enjoy this moment together. Then Scotty twirled her around as Lilly laughed softly. He was in heaven just seeing his girl so content and full of life, but also brought out his romantic side that had been buried for a long time.

"Never seen this like this" Lilly commented before Scotty grinned.

"How about this" as he dipped her seeing two blue eyes looking into his. Raising her up slowly their lips met up briefly feeling that rush made them wanted more of each other. As the danced some more some people watched seeing how much the two loved each other.

The romantic night didn't end at the restaurant in fact during the walk home it began to rain. Somehow it made it even better as they stopped letting before kissing each other. All Lilly could feel is his firm lips upon hers before his tongue slid into her mouth. By the time they had finally made it back to her place, Scotty ended up spending the night.

With all things said after getting into bed, he wondered why she was so quiet

"You okay Lil, haven't said much after we left".

Lilly was lying on his chest" Just never had a date like this, I guess it feels so new".

He nodded" Sorry it made you feel awkward Lil".

She looked up "No Scotty, tonight was fine. Plus the fact I've got a sexy man now in my life".

He looked around before Lilly kissed him. Scotty felt better knowing she wasn't feeling that way, but that smile of hers always brightened up his day. It was one that had been missed since the shooting had occurred.

"We need more nights like this, but your head is always glued to the case".

Lilly wasn't listening but remained soothed by his heartbeat, in fact her thoughts were still tonight. Just dancing with him made her feel so alive. Sure this was their first date, but it was well worth going out together. Even by the next morning, he realized they were both very late to work.

"Get up" Scotty said noticing that she didn't budge" Lil".

Lilly was so deeply immersed in sleep that her body wasn't about to wake up anytime soon. He hated to wake her up but they did have case to solve. After making up an excuse that they were both ill, Scotty lay back before falling back into dreamland; only to be awaken several hours later.

"Why the hell did you let me sleep" she yelled.

He sat up still halfway" Told boss we aren't coming in today" as Lilly now had on a devilish grin on her face" What excuse is that"?

"Boss thinks we're both ill" before settling back onto her side of the bed. Soon after the two fell back to sleep needing some well needed rest. As the clock ticked one pm, he watched Lilly's chest rising and falling slowly. Though she looked like an angel as Scotty wondered about what she was dreaming about.

Was it one about having a family of her own or the justice that she brings to the victims? No in fact Lilly had been dreaming about them at a fair together. As they went down a roller coaster together she screamed in delight letting the euphoria of that sweep her away. That feeling made her feel so free and awake nothing else seemed to matter.

Even when Lilly held onto Scotty's hand the excitement between the music blaring and the rides gave it a romantic feel to it. Just laughing and having a good time made everything else in her life seem to be brighter.

While she continued having this dream, Scotty bent down to kiss her cheek. He then pulled up the blankets still adoring his sleeping angel, who seemed so peaceful yet beautiful at the same time. Within each breath he was glad to still have his girl by his side. Lilly would always be the reason for what made 

him get out of bed in the morning. Now faking a lie Scotty lay back letting his inner thoughts subside for now. This was real for once and wanted to do everything in his power not to break Lilly's heart. A little later on she awoke finding that he had made some hot tea for her.

"No nightmares" he asked

Lilly didn't answer but felt good not to keep seeing herself just after being shot. For once her dream contained love instead of pure sadness that had been etched into her heart. Since now the day was over the two knew there would be more good dates to come.

Upon returning to work, Lilly was sitting down on the warehouse floor pouring through a new case. Now chewing on her lip she was ever bit stronger now after facing her own demons. When Scotty saw her it reminded him of when they had first met just five years ago.

"Thought Vera would have been here"?

Lilly looked up" Think eating all that casserole got to him and you love to stay but need to wash your hair".

He chuckled but pulls her up off the floor. Getting closer she brushed her hand across his face" Kind of need of a shave" as Scotty pushed her against the boxes before his tongue roamed around her mouth.

"Scotty" she breathed almost forgetting where she was. Lilly was in love but then heard the sound of Vera's voice as he made his way over to him. Now breaking away the two managed to not be caught but their newly found love was only getting stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow after that kissing escapade in the warehouse, the two found themselves once again hard at work. By nightfall that was once again another story especially when Scotty had received a phone calls from Lilly who was standing outside his apartment. Now allowing her to enter he couldn't believe this relationship was really happening.

When he opened the door they two shared a long deep kiss. Lilly gave a seductive smile before kicking the door closed.

"Got a break on the case Lil" Scotty asked

"No" before turning around" You're in need of a shave right" before pulling a chair closer to the kitchen sink. Scotty followed as she pushed him down as the water began to splash onto his face before applying the cream. As Lilly lathered him up she moved closer giving him one small kiss. while the he let her shave him.

Sometime after that he ran his fingers across his face feeling the smoothness. No one had ever done that for him but this was a start. Then while wrapping his arms around Lilly's waist he whispered softly into her ear. Her cheeks becoming rosy from the soft words that send her heart beating fast. After ordering in some food the two sat down together.

While they watched "Resurrecting the Champ" Scotty turned toward her" That blonde looks a lot like you especially with that expression".

Lilly let out a small laugh" She's not so screwed up like I am".

He then pulled her closer" If I thought you were messed up, why would I have stayed in Homicide"? It now made perfect sense that Scotty had stuck by her side. Even the day after her mother had died Scotty came and offered his comfort. Lilly was glad to hear the sound of his voice giving her a sense that she was still safe and loved.

Even when he placed his hand on her shoulder, she wanted too much to be held but the walls weren't about to crumble then. Instead it got raised when Stillman did that much later on, turning her into a porcupine with its quills aiming high.

Sure Lilly thought of him as a father figure but found her opening up to Scotty more. Call it crazy but at the end of the day she still had someone that was it her side. Little did she know he too was plagued with his own demons from a past?

The problem was that Scotty always had to act and remain tough even though he felt weak on the inside. Even as a child he wanted to be there for others but got pushed aside, later on losing his first love Elisa to suicide after her own illness took full control. Scotty felt stupid for not being there for her when she was in need of him most.

It was eating away at him fast before slamming his fists down on the table" I gave up on her Lil, it's my fault she killed herself".

Lilly took his hand" No Elisa had to end her own suffering. She was mentally sick not you could have done to prevent it from happening".

Scotty was beginning to feel even angrier" I acted like I was embarrassed to have her around. Even cheating on her".

"Like that day we first met" the blonde asked seeing him nodding" You want to love someone badly like I do but are afraid of being alone".

He took her hand" I shouldn't have let you gone to work that day. Could have lost you forever, that bullet should have been in me not you".

Lilly moved closed allowing him to hold her" You saved me Scotty what IAD did was stupid. I was wrong for putting my own life in danger" as the two began to share a moment of tears unleashing the inner guilty that had been swirling around for some time.

"Glad you were with me during this last case. Especially with him" Lilly said.

He nodded' couldn't let anyone else harm you Lil, not when I love you so much" before kissing her.

After calming down the two resumed watching the movie trying to move past their inner demons. Scotty was so filled with guilt it was becoming overbearing knowing how much he wasn't there for Lilly after the shooting. Teasing her about counseling wasn't a good idea knowing she was in a lot of emotional pain.

Now Lilly wasn't in fact she was feeling so much lighter inside. Her past was now closed forever as she tried to fix the errors in her present day life. This case had brought out her inner strength and 

confidence that was now restored. Now just being in a relationship with Scotty was proof of the friendship they had.

Like Scully had said in the X-files" The best relationships are the ones that come from Friendships" That part was true about the maybe it took five years to get to this point but now it felt right. In fact the two could act or talk without feeling pressured or judged.

When the movie had ended Scotty turned to her" I still think that actress is amazingly beautiful and talented".

Lilly smiled" So what you're going to find her now" in a seductive voice. He too smiled" Nope not when I have a woman like you that's so passionate, caring" as she cut off his words with a kiss. Breaking away Scotty continued to speak" Beautiful, sexy" before their kiss deepened some more. He knew this wasn't one person he was going to ever cheat on.

Ten minutes later the two strolled around town together. Lilly enjoyed every moment just taking in the nightlife and being with him.

"You still thinking about that woman from that movie"?

He shrugged" Jealous Lil"?

"Of her no way" before Scotty began to tickle her" Rush ticklish, better tell that to Vera tomorrow"

"Do and you die" Lilly replied" or I'll tell about your little crush".

Scotty moved closer pressing his lips against hers" Deal "before carrying her back to her place. Her laughing was heard from down the block until they got to the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow her apartment heated up as the two began kissing each other in passion. While her hands running down his strong back feeling a burst of euphoria. The two were exploring each other as their bodies came closer. Lilly had lost all control letting her inner wild cheetah side to take over while her hands now felt his sweaty body.

Although they were in the beginning stages of a relationship, the two knew this wasn't just a one night stand. In fact as the steam engulfed them while they continued to move together even after the first round. Neither one of them could breathe but didn't care as long as they had each other.

By the time the sex escapade was over Lilly lay on her side facing him. Her heart was beating softly inside as she dozed off into a peaceful night sleep. However the two each shot up nearly four hours later not knowing what to do. In fact it was panic since Scotty knew he had just rushed her into something that she could simply push him away for.

"This wasn't a mistake Scotty, Actually kind of needed it" Lilly said kissing him. He lay back allowing her to rest her head on his chest. That didn't stop him from still feeling this way even as they stood in the bullpen. Lilly saw how he was avoiding her at all costs though she knew last night was well worth it. She was glad that this happened.

It wasn't something that could ruin their newly found relationship but made it stronger. Lilly felt safe and comfortable enough to have sex with him. In fact this probably was the only time she'd ever enjoyed it to its maximum.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Lilly said as they now stood outside.

He turned around" I shouldn't have done this" before she took his hand" Last night didn't change us in anyway, nothing you could have caused".

Scotty grew frustrated at himself" Just shut up Lil okay" before heading back inside. Lilly remained strong not letting last night eat away at her. Besides she liked waking up to his kisses it made the morning brighter.

Now with an angry pissed off partner/boyfriend Lilly knew she needed to keep him in control. After holding him back twice she watched him walk home alone. He needed some time to cool down first but it also gave Lilly time take her usual run through a park.

It helped to clear her mind as she kept focused on her breathing. It also made her see how much of life wasn't all bad, but then got a phone call that he was breaking up with her. Lilly remained very strong and controlled not letting her inner emotions get in the way. Upon arriving Scotty was yelling at her before she threw him down onto the couch.

"Enough Scotty, what happened last night was bound to happen. Look we both love each other why would I push you away for that. We weren't drunk or anything we knew this was right, I woke up feeling much better after sex".

He threw a pencil at her" Shut up Lil, this ain't about sex"

Lilly came closer" We both are afraid to take that next step but we did. I'm still with you knowing you are the only person I do love" letting her heart speak directly to him. She too was learning that not everyone was out to harm her. Scotty was someone she completely trusted" Hey you hear me".

Scotty remembered that was their secret code" Can't hurt your heart".

Now placed his hand on her chest, he felt it thumping against his palm of his hand. He knew he had to hold onto this love knowing the two had a bond that never seemed to break. Now breathing out Scotty had to find a way not to screw this up, and not be a weak stupid guy.

"You need to calm down Scotty; this anger isn't something I like" Lilly said" Hey I don't you to lose your badge over this".

He then broke a beer bottle as she took another one away" Enough you think I get angry about what some of suspects that I do. Just let it go, your stooping down to that level when you react in violence".

Scotty stood up" Calling me weak Lil, that scar on your chest is proof".

Lilly remained so tough" Really how the hell was I supposed to react after the boss had been shot. You have no idea what it's like to lose everything, plus your sanity for awhile. Now my mind isn't on it anymore, I'm happier and able to move on".

He shook his head as Lilly yelled even more" If you want to say something now's your chance".

Scotty was yelled something idiotic out before she threw some water at him. After leaving Lilly was still strong and not letting this bother her, she knew this was his own internal problem. The shooting never crossed back into her mind not after rediscovering her own inner happiness. Lilly kept on walking before going home to relax.

Usually she'd head to work but her life needed an improvement. Now drawing a hot bath she got in closed her eyes while candles burned all over the bathroom. Lilly knew this helped to keep her relaxed. Still she knew that Scotty was protective over her heart but knew the two of them were still trying to find out what love was.


	7. Chapter 7

After the hot bath Lilly now in comfy pajamas sat there stretching out. She needed to take care of herself but still felt odd for doing such thing. Now breathing out Lilly got up and went downstairs to make some tea. Now waiting for the water to boil she took a look around her apartment realizing it was in need of some repair.

Now making a mental list, Lilly then poured the water into a mug before adding in a tea bag. Since the whole project had to wait to the weekend but now she turned on the TV before settling for some stupid reality show. Now finding that her brain cells have gone down the drain, Lilly turned it off. It was amazing how much money and little talent went into these types of shows.

Lilly then snuggled into the blankets before letting sleep find her, but found herself dreaming about Scotty. Her heart loved him so much but found it confusing to love someone who was confused about love. Sure she too had no idea about love but Lilly knew this was right for them to be together. Now with her dreams of kissing him, she awoke wishing to be lying on his chest now.

When morning came Lilly walked to work alone but enjoyed the sights of the city surrounded her. She felt even stronger now without the fear of being alone playing over and over like a broken record. Now heading into the bullpen Scotty was nowhere to be found.

Then seeing him walking in he avoided her, which didn't seem to surprise her. Lilly wasn't letting him get to her know this was his own personal struggle not hers. In fact during the day she couldn't take it any longer with his attitude.

"I can understand if you're unsure about this, but I am Scotty. Being with you is something that feels right which a good thing is" Lilly said.

He shook his head" Why so I can break your heart Lil, can't do that"

Lilly got him against the door" Hey let's try again cause I love you" knowing that this was still hard to say before her heart truly meant it. Scotty peered into her blue eyes but didn't say anything as she walked out not trying to hurt her heart with more pain of sadness.

Then Scotty came out but ignored her, which told her that he didn't really mean any of it. Now this was her chance to move on and continue the path to her own happiness. Lilly still had that hope which seemed to blossom even more. Her sadness wasn't coming into play but her heart wanted Scotty so much.

Just as her love life faded it picked up again as she saw red roses hanging out of her mailbox. Inside was a small note that read: Hey I love you. Turning around nobody was there as Lilly carried the dozen roses inside before placing them in a vase. From out on nowhere she felt someone's arms around her waist. Turning around Scotty stood there in the darkness" I'm sorry Lil, but I love you".

Lilly then moved closer allowing him to hold her tightly" I love you too Scotty" as he felt comforted by her. She was the only one who made him feel whole again, but now needed to fix their relationship. Now feeling her breathing in and out the two glanced into each other's eyes before he took her hand.

Together the two sat down together while the candles began to burn softly. Scotty continued to hold her as she could hear the sound of his breathing.

"You okay" she asked

He smiled" I'm just glad you are alive" as Lilly knew he valued her life so much. Now rekindling their relationship the two began to spend time together after work. One night they went to a fair before Scotty dared her to get onto a rollercoaster.

"No way" Lilly laughed before he pulled her down into a seat.

"Come on don't you like the Rush" he teased using her last name as pun" or maybe this" sharing another kiss. Now as the ride began to ascend higher she took his hand having an immerse fear of being trapped or dying again.

Scotty kissed her head" Hey its okay Lil I'm here" as she drew in several breaths. Now on top the fear climbed before it began to descend fast. Lilly closed her eyes as she felt the wind running through her long blonde hair unleashing the enjoyment that had been hidden for so many years. In fact she screamed loudly as the thrill continued.

By the end, Scotty had to carry her off the platform. Her legs were very wobbly but the fear was no gone. Lilly had taken that chance and found she was in full glory. Now taking his hand he then bought her a stick of Cotton Candy.

Just seeing her so happy and alive made Scotty feel even better; by the end the two ended up going on the rollercoaster again. This time Lilly was having the time of her life feeling the rush of freedom of excitement coursing through her veins.

By the next morning Lilly was so sick he took her temperature" 103 Lil ".

"Great" before flying back with pounding headache, plus having her period at the same time. She hated herself but found it to be comforting that someone was taking care of her. Scotty handed her two caplets as she swallowed it.

"Hey this isn't the worst thing" he said "Just blame Vera for that".


	8. Chapter 8

Now with a high grade fever, Scotty did everything he could make her feel better. During the middle of the night Lilly moaned in pain as her hand didn't leave her stomach. This wasn't cramps but something else causing this. He began to worry before remembering when he had his own appendix removed nine years back.

Lilly had all the signs" I'm calling an ambulance" he said

"No" before letting out another moan. When the paramedics arrived making Scotty relives the shooting over and over again. He knew she was going to be alright once her appendix had been removed, but it hurt see her in so much pain.

When they got to the hospital, Scotty kissed her cheek" Hey I love you" before seeing they wheel his girl behind two double sets of doors. Now waiting he sat there worried so much about Lilly, but before he knew she was out and alright. Inside of the recovery room Scotty moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Hey" whispering softly. Lilly opened her eyes replying the same thing before closing them again. He then pressed his lips to her forehead" Love you beautiful".

After being moved from recovery, Scotty sat there watching her chest rising and falling with each breath. It made him realize about how his own actions could tear him apart forever from Lilly. Then again he couldn't resist a fight. Her surgery wasn't something that anyone could have done, but it wasn't like last time.

Lilly wasn't dying in fact she was more alive than anything as Scotty leaned over to kiss her again. He loved this woman so much wanting to be with her always.

When she finally had awaken feeling both pain and wooziness, which prevented her from sitting up. Lilly groaned knowing her body was once again healing. In fact being here was torture knowing her cases were important and the love life she had now.

Scotty put the straw into her mouth" Drink" as she sipped the cool water. Things that this made it all worth knowing that nothing bad really happened. She knew that as well but didn't fear any nightmares since it was just a case of appendicitis.

As the nurse came in to check her vitals, Lilly closed her eyes needing to rest again. Scotty watched making sure nothing was wrong. When a doctor came into listen to her heart he panicked inside like last time knowing he almost lost her forever. Now coaching himself to breathe again Scotty continued to hold her hand.

"How is she" he asked

The doctor put the instrument away" Ms. Rush's vitals are fine; she should be able to go home soon. Just can't work yet until everything heals".

Scotty spoke up knowing how Lilly was "What about if she's placed on desk duty, Lil isn't the type just to stay home and rest".

"As of right now no" he answered" She needs her rest now" as Scotty stood up and kissed her" See you tomorrow ".

Now walking back to his apartment he showered then changed into his work attire before heading down to headquarters. Once there Kat immediately came up to him" How's Lil doing"?

"Resting but is going to be out for awhile".

Kat shook her head" Lil's going to hate that".

He nodded in agreement before stepping into Stillman's office. The older man looked concerned especially that Lilly was like a daughter to him.

"How did this happen Scotty"?

"Don't know Lil was fine the day before. Guess it happens but her doctor wants her to rest".

Stillman shook his head" Rest isn't in Lil's vocabulary, but you need to take care of her. Giving you as much time as needed".

Scotty felt grateful but at the same time bad about it" Boss, what if you give her desk Duty"?

"Not going to happen until Lil's ready to return" before putting down his glasses. Scotty sighed knowing how bored she was going to be. Somehow after this last case Lilly was quite different and was a lot happier than before. Maybe she too was finding her own bit of happiness but why couldn't he?

When Lilly did finally come home she lay in bed with stitches" Great what the hell am I supposed to do"?

He smiled" Relax I had mine out but just sat there watching games all day".

"All day huh could see that" Lilly replied" Without these stitches".

Scotty nodded before climbing into bed with her. He then lay there as she took a painkiller before closing her eyes. The sound of her breathing comforted him but couldn't face his own anger problems. Lilly was making her own attempt to chance her life which was good but what about him?

If he could stop this then there would be no use in protecting her. Lilly needed that protection but would she still love a weak person like him?

His thoughts subsided when she needed help taking a shower. That part was fine since Scotty was very gentle in making sure the water didn't hit the gauze strips that had covered the stitches. Not once did he comment on her body knowing it wasn't the time, but did think she was beautiful.

Afterwards he wrapped her in a towel before helping her dress. Lilly liked how careful and loving Scotty was especially how he tucked her into bed.

"You hungry Lil' he asked

"No" as Scotty kissed her" I'll make you some soup, have to eat".

While he went downstairs Lilly remembered that night at the fair. She could still feel that rush of excitement flowing through her veins. Things like this made her realize how important it was to feel alive and not like a zombie. Most importantly she had relationship which wasn't about to end anytime soon.

Scotty then appeared before feeding her some soup. Much to his surprise she ate it before he sat the bowl on her nightstand.

"Just don't want you to starve, ain't good for you"

The blonde nodded as he got back into bed, before finding a game on TV. Usually she liked to watch but let sleep find her. One thing she learned was to sleep knowing her body needed it. Now relaxed Scotty found himself relaxing not feeling that he was going to lose Lilly again. That was the past but now felt confident in this relationship.

He knew she was the one he had been searching for. The question of marriage never came up since it was too early to pop the question. Anyways Lilly would freak if he did, but Scotty wasn't ready for that commitment yet. They still had ways to go before that goal could be reached.

Peering over into her work bag, he saw flyer for an anger management class. Scotty knew he wasn't going to go anywhere near that. Not even to talk about it, to him that was weak. Then seeing her stirring softly he resumed trying to help Lilly get better. The flyer was disrupting his thoughts but Scotty knew if he threw it out Lilly would kill him.

Anyways in was in her bag which meant that wasn't his to touch. Now pretending he didn't see it, he pulled another blanket closer to her before the two fell asleep. Lilly wasn't dreaming about the surgery nor the hospital stay but Scotty in Anger management class. It was a horror show to see how much he hated being there.

His words were hurtful as he tried to hurt others who started in with him. Lilly knew he needed help especially that his career could be ruined because of this. She loved him but wanted Scotty to calm down and not get violent.

Then her dream subsided into a peaceful place where Lilly felt most relaxed until the pain woke her up. Now glancing over she couldn't take another one for awhile but continued to take long deep breaths to keep her relaxed. The question still remained how the hell was she going to help Scotty if he didn't want to be helped?

Lilly then realized he was just like her in that way, she too didn't want anyone to help her. Feeling way too proud to ask for it but loved him enough to worry about these kinds of things. Now recovering from surgery she had to also take care of her own body before that could happen.

By morning she was still asleep as Scotty went to the gym. He kept himself going this way but grew pissed after thinking about the class. Meanwhile when Lilly awoke she made a point to take it easy but after seeing nothing on TV it got boring, before text messaging Scotty. When he didn't respond she hopes he wasn't punching someone out.


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the week Lilly was much better but still took it easy. One afternoon she knew he didn't like the words coming out of her mouth. In fact Scotty was growing angry about this whole anger management class. He tried not to cause a sense knowing she still was recovering, but it was eating him up inside.

"I'll come with you, this need to stop" Lilly said" You need to control this for my sake".

Scotty came closer" You don't need to know everything".

"Then tell me "before he yelled "Shut up" as she stood up before throwing a pillow at him. He grew angrier and left the house. Lilly knew he was full of rage but didn't want to stress herself out especially after having surgery. Anyway this was his problem not hers, she already was taking yoga classes to keep herself relaxed.

Lilly was making her own improvements after seeing where her own life was heading. For the one person she cared so much about it was hard to deal with that. Scotty meant so much but he needed this class for both himself and his career.

In fact he was already yelling at Vera that night over a poker game. Jefferies had to pull him away before having to kick him out the apartment. Now pissed and angry he stormed home before wreaking his own apartment, still ignoring her phone calls; not knowing if she was alright.

By the time Lilly had returned to work, she wasn't on desk duty since Stillman knew this wasn't the best thing for her. Although her job was solving cold jobs it made it easier for her to be able to take it easy sometimes.

Then when the door opened she saw Jefferies holding Scotty back.

"Will I get him" before shutting the door. Inside Lilly folding her arms" This is got to stop, I can't take this anymore. Maybe we should even this".

He stepped forward" End this I love you Lil".

Lilly breathed out" Not when you get like this I don't" as she placed a finger along his neck" Your heart is racing, you are out of control Scotty. I want that other side not this manic you've become".

Scotty looked into her eyes before rising up his fists, before realizing what he was about to do. He couldn't hurt Lilly the woman he loved so much and would do anything to protect her. Now at a crossroads she stood there looking calm" I can take out this now or you can be suspended".

"Giving me a choice" he said" I'm an adult".

"Then act like one Scotty" before Lilly slammed the door shut.

A couple days after that the two attended the class together, but Scotty sat there with his arms crossed thinking he was better than everyone else. In fact he also fought someone like in her dream before she stopped him.

Now waiting outside Lilly hoped this would help knowing she wanted her boyfriend/ partner's anger to loosen up a bit. Now watching the rain falling down outside, this didn't give the memory of George any more. In fact she found it comforting the quiet it had brought in side Scotty was so out of control he got kicked out until he could control it.

Lilly was pissed" I can't be with you" she said" You're not the man who I love" before walking away. It was harsh but she couldn't take his anger any longer. Inside she still loved Scotty with all her heart but wanted him help him.

Now heading home Lilly made some dinner and relaxed. Her emotions weren't going to stream out in tears since she had to be strong for herself still hoping that Scotty would find the courage to do this. In fact he felt lost without her. Couldn't do this to get back with Lilly but couldn't risk feeling weak.

Two weeks later she found out he was in anger management class.

"How's it going "Lilly asked

Scotty sighed" Better kind of feel like an idiot now" as Lilly touched his back" Proud of you for doing this, I still love you a lot".

He nodded" Can't lose you either Lil; you're the reason why I get out of bed every morning".

"Miss you kissing me in the morning" she said "Kind of want one" as Scotty leaned over kissing her on the cheek. Lilly let out a small breath before heading back to her desk. Somehow their relationship was repairing since he was starting to realize how his anger was affecting even that.

Just as things got better, Scotty stopped attending the class. That night Lilly took his hand" I ain't into makeup "

She laughed" Let me teach you something that keep me calm".

Lying back he closed his eyes as Lilly put his hands on his stomach. She then began to coach him through how to take long deep breaths. Scotty gave in as he felt himself becoming calmer while concentrating on her voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Then from out of nowhere Scotty spoke about how violent his father had been with him. He always wanted to please him but that never happened; but became a weak son not to strong one like his brother Mike had been. After being beaten a lot Scotty promised himself he would be strong and not this weak person, but couldn't escape it.

His own mother really wasn't there emotionally for him, leading him to yearn to be loved. Lilly could understand it knowing her own mother made a lot of mistakes but in the end really did love her. That was something she realized and had to remember that, not the drunken Ellen Rush she grew up with. The Velveteen Rabbit made her smile which brought back a good memory, which Lilly kept inside of her heart.

Scotty sighed" They weren't proud when I became a cop" as she touched his hand" You are the best partner I've ever had, especially how much you go to protect me".

He moved a piece out of her hair" Why did you become a cop Lil" seeing the internal struggles inside building up. The wall was raising but then she fought hard to keep it down, wanting to tell her deepest secret. While her mind told her no, Lilly knew Scotty was the only person that never saw her as a freak. When the story started to unfold he sat there holding her close feeling sick to his stomach that someone had hurt his girl long ago.

After wards she felt a wave being taken off her chest. Maybe talking about it did help but saw the look in his eyes telling her he felt bad for what happened. Scotty did in fact feel that way as he kissed Lilly's lips" That guy should be caught, but he doesn't know how strong you are".

Now trying to move on from the demons of their past, the two were later lying in bed together. As Lilly lay there on her side which listening to Scotty drawing in several breaths as he slept. He looked so peaceful before his breathing quickened. Lilly knew he still was scared of losing her forever, knowing his anger was the result from that.

In this very moment Scotty was calm while gently massaging her back. Now he knew being with her was took away those worries but how was he going to deal with not trying to jump the gun on their relationship?


	11. Chapter 11

Then again Scotty knew that he wasn't ready for commitment with Elisa either, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to be doing. Maybe she felt the same way and knew her illness maybe him see her another way that way that Lilly probably thought so too. All this rushing into things prohibited him from seeing the real truth.

By morning he smelled food cooking downstairs. Now watching Lilly cooking Scotty smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist" So what are we having burnt toast"?

"Nope" replied Lilly sliding the fork into his mouth" Doesn't taste like 7-Eleven to me".

She laughed" Made it myself" before feeling several kisses on her neck. Turning around the two kissed each other good morning. Now bringing the pancakes to the table Scotty immediately plopped three of them onto his plate. Lilly still cringing inside hoping this meal wasn't going to upset their stomachs into a knot.

Her worst nightmare came true when Scotty was lying in bed with a bad stomachache.

"Sorry" she said knowing he wasn't expecting her to know how to cook. Instead Lilly knew he already accepted her as is but she was disappointed at herself big time. In fact this was a weakness that was unavoidable.

Then Lilly made sure he was fine before taking a long walk. Somehow it helped her before stopping to get some tea but went in to buy more clothes. Upon returning home Scotty lay there with his hand on his stomach. Now handing him some weak tea he sipped him" This isn't your fault Lil, I still want to be with you".

"I know I'm not upset Scotty" before kissing him" Your stomach better"?

He nodded" How about we go away"? Lilly grew excited before realizing that there were a lot of things she never did, before this case made her realize that there was a life out there for her to discover. It wasn't just this relationship but Lilly wanted a more happiness for herself.

Then on her nightstand was the reservations "Well I already made it" she said" Figured you needed a mini vacation also".

Scotty looked over"Two weeks"

"Boss already knows" Lilly replied" We need some time away from here".

"Good thinking Lil, you probably had so much time saved up".

Lilly smiled" I do plus I get to spend it with you'.

Now as he relaxed Scotty was glad to be taking a vacation. He needed to get out of his own mind not worrying about anything. More importantly for Lilly who could spend the whole night at work without sleeping, now he wanted her to relax and be happy. In her mind this would help Scotty a lot maybe clear up the rest of his anger that was inside.

Now Lilly concentrated on herself for a moment knowing there were more positive things in her life. Once a month Kat and her would have a ladies night out but struck up a friendship together. Maybe pushing people away wasn't a good idea, but that was life experience that she still was learning slowly.

When the day finally came the flight went smoothly until seeing the hotel room. Lilly had picked it out with romance in mind. After the changed into a something different they headed out for a night on the town. Between Dinner and dancing they both felt so alive but enjoyed the different sights and sounds 

that Miami Beach brought to them. Somehow each day brought more fun into their lives especially with the walk along the shore night which was where they were right now. Feeling the water running along their feet made Lilly's heart beat steady with his. She knew this was the love that her own heart had wanted for so long.

Then Scotty stopped faced her before they shared a kiss underneath the stars and the moon. Each kiss felt so wonderful that she cherished this moment knowing for once her heart had him. He then scooped her up bridal style while carrying Lilly across the shore. Later that night the two lay in a whirlpool tub together.

Neither of them was thinking about work at the moment just each other. Scotty was calm before looking into those blue eyes of hers.

"I love you" as Lilly smiled" Me too" looking so beautiful the way her hair had been tied back. He then handed her a glass of champagne as she sipped it" Good stuff" before watching the candles burning in the dark.

Lilly was convinced he was the one but didn't want to be married so quickly. Dating was a new thing to her especially when it was leading to long term, any bad move wouldn't be good. Besides being together without work was entirely different; they were two different people outside of it. Scotty had a fun side that met up with hers so well.

For now their romantic side was calm and relaxed. Lilly breathed out while her mind drew a complete blank inside. Somehow it stayed like that during their whole vacation never minding the tan she was 

now getting from being in the sun so much, but halfway through they had to return home since a hurricane was blowing through.

Instead the two didn't go back to work but remained at her apartment. Scotty was helping her paint her living room but was distracted by Lilly wearing ripped Jeans" Food's almost ready".

"My stomach hurts" Scotty said making a face.

"Cute, but you're eating it"

"Kind of like you taking care of me" he said as Lilly playfully hit him with a towel" Five years who would have thought".

Scotty wrapped his arms around her waist" Should have done this a long time ago" before pushing her up against the wall deepening their kiss. Lilly kissed him back" I'm selecting the movie this time, since you developed a crush on someone last time".

"You mean anything that has to do with our job".

Lilly shook her head before flipping on the TV as a baseball game came on, Scotty grinned" You never stop surprising me".

Now as he sat down she came over with some food" Hope this is edible" before seeing The NY Yankees hitting a home run".

"You owe me fifty bucks" she said

Scotty playfully hit her with a pillow" Make it up to you tonight" as Lilly shook her head" How about you take me to a game instead"? Then the other team began to win" No way" she said before he pulled out a water gun and began to spray her.

Lilly giggled as she began to run through the apartment before the two kissed "Missing the game but the Yankees just scored".

"Evil" he moaned" Deal I'll take you ".


	12. Chapter 12

Sure enough he kept his promise as him and Lilly were at a baseball game. This time it was the Mets playing Philly but the thrilled inside of her grew. Scotty never expected her to like sports but it was clear that she did as Lilly began to cheer on the Mets instead of their home team.

"Shut up Scotty" she answered knowing he was going to say something" I like both the Yankees and Mets" He grinned" Wasn't going to mention that Lil "before handing her a bottle of water. Lilly felt stupid for saying that but instead chowed down a hot dog. While she was on her second the Mets hit a home run.

Lilly stood up screaming loudly as Scotty sat there checking her out, but had to idea that their co-workers were watching the game inside of headquarters. For now acted innocent but she knew what he was doing. Upon returning how the two made their way upstairs before breaking apart. Since being together they both knew that this was working out better than expected.

After changing into a pair of Pajamas they laid in bed since it was too late for sex.

"Teach me some Spanish" Lilly said" About time I learn".

Scotty leaned forward and kissed her" Usted es mi único" before translating" You are my one and only" seeing the love in her eyes "Que tal nosotros nos casamos" letting her figure it out. Lilly then realized by the way he was holding up one of her fingers" You asking me to marry you"?

"How about on our one year anniversary we do" she said before he spoke more Spanish to her. They ended up laughing when the conversation got out of control. Lilly couldn't want to use some of the comebacks on Vera the next morning. Somehow the two overslept so much that her cell rang promptly at 10am.

"Um Boss, Scotty had a family emergency and I have a severe ear infection" before hanging up. Lilly then smiled before getting the idea to go ice skating at a rink. Halfway there two shots rang out as Scotty jumped on top of his girl. When Lilly looked over she saw blood knowing one of them hit him.

Now feeling for his pulse, she immediately called for an ambulance. His gunshot wound was much more serious then hers was, but knocked him unconscious. The whole ride over there Lilly held his hand closer on the verge of tears. After arriving she sat there knowing that he had saved her life again. As much as she valued her own life, she loved Scotty with all her heart.

A head wound was far more dangerous than hers was. Now touching the scar Lilly hoped his heart kept on beating.


	13. Chapter 13

When Scotty came out of surgery, Lilly was at his side still holding his hand. Although there was a bandage wrapped around his head and had a ventilator hooked out, she felt the tears of sadness streaming down her cheek. Her strong man was lying there as quietly as her hands gently stroked the sides of his cheek. His hair was gone but Lilly could still tell how handsome Scotty still was.

Now sitting there she began to break down and cry silently, before a couple days went on by each filling with sadness. Scotty was still alive and wasn't showing any signs of dying which was good but Lilly wanted the man she loved so much back. Inside she knew he was feeling the same thing after her shooting.

"I love you" Lilly whispered kissing his cheek" Always" before letting the doctors examine him. Now standing out there in the hallway she knew her body was tired. Lilly couldn't fight sleeping any longer but headed home before collapsing down on the bed. Inside of her dream it contained a series of images of both her and Scotty, and her mother. Lilly knew what this meant that she valued the two most important people in her own life.

One was dead but the other was someone Lilly adored and loved. Scotty was the man that always loved and respected her. Just seeing the image of him holding her just seconds after being shot, with that look of worry splashed onto his, Lilly knew it was love not friendship.

While the dream was taking place tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. Her heart ached of pain and sadness knowing she feared losing Scotty forever. Coincidently do was he that was evident during the ride back with John Smith in the car.

Now awakening Lilly sat up breathing heavily feeling her heart racing a million times over. She wished she could have told him everything knowing that Scotty could have helped her sooner. With firewalls always set on high alert it made Lilly impossible to trust even the man who always had loved her. Now dating him she let him in knowing Scotty was never going to break that fragile heart of hers.

Holding his badge in her hands Lilly cried softly while tracing the numbers 9136. That hope wasn't gone knowing that when they made a year together he would be proposing to her. Now looking over at the clock Lilly lay there aching to see him badly. Getting up she decided to go down to the indoor pool after Scotty had taught her how to swim.

Now swimming across Lilly felt refreshed a memory of the two played out like an old movie.

_They were at the swimming pool at their hotel in Miami Beach. After Lilly revealed that she couldn't swim, Scotty took off his shirt before she took off her swim cover. He grinned never seeing her in a bikini but ended up kissing her back. _

"_You're beautiful Lil" he whispered seeing the scar from the gunshot. Lilly someone tried to forget it was there as the two got into the water. She then fell back into his arms as Scotty's hand supported her back while Lilly kicked. The water felt cool against her skin but as the swimming lessons progressed she began to have some fun. While they went underwater their lips met feeling the quietness of the water surrounding them. _

_Upon coming up Scotty took her hand leading her over to the diving board. Then Lilly felt herself being pushed frantically panicking until coming back up with Scotty's arms around her waist. _

Now as Lilly swam she smiled remembering that knowing how much fun it was to learn something different. Swimming seemed to keep herself calm and relax in addition to yoga but Scotty shirtless made her feel even sexier sometimes around him.

One particular morning Scotty's eyes were opened as Lilly sat there gently blotting his face" Hey there's my man, missed at work and home".

He breathed out through a ventilator, but could hear her voice speaking to him. Lilly then looked over at his heart monitor before placing a hand on the side of his neck feeling the beats. Upon feeling hers she knew her pulse didn't feel fast but what did Lilly know she wasn't a doctor or anything?

When a doctor came in she asked him that question. As he listened to her heart then Scotty's he looked over at her" His is a little slower but it's within normal rate, we got the results back from the scan" the doctor looked through his file" His brain his functioning normally since the bullet only hit his skull and there isn't any bleeding".

Lilly let out a breath" It will be awhile before Scotty can return to work"?

"I'd say but as of right now he's making excellent progress"

After the doctor had left Lilly smiled through her tears" Scotty I love you" knowing he could hear her voice" I wish I could hear your voice" as his chocolate eyes looked at her. Now pressing her lips to his cheek she cried softly seeing his fingers moving.

Placing her hand into his Scotty's hand closed a signal of his love for her.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**I promise I will not make Scotty die, that is not on my agenda. Lilly needs him besides I wish the writers would put them together can't stand the new guy. With enough said just want to thank Cellogal for giving me an idea for this chapter, but as always I would never give up hope about them two getting together. Scotty and Lilly are a match made in heaven. **

* * *

Lilly remembered walking back into headquarters after recovering from her gunshot. She wanted so much to hold onto Scotty for a moment longer feeling so protected and safe with him. With her coworkers standing there that couldn't happen so instead Lilly made it out to be just a friendship type one, but felt Scotty gently squeezing her arm.

Just to go into his arms would be nice needing his comfort right now. Then the nightmares started as she felt her heart beating to an extreme wanting to call him but couldn't without feeling weak and needy. Even when Scotty asked if she was having trouble sleep, Lilly wanted to tell him badly needing his comfort.

After finding Brenda and putting away John Smith she lay hearing how soothing Scotty's heartbeat had sounded. Right night she wanted to hear it but more importantly consider that it was fate that brought them together mixed with love. Lilly loved him a lot which was more than the other bozos she had previously dated her heart held a special place for Scotty.

Now running through the park she remembered how he'd go with her. One time the two raced until he pretended to fall taking her down with him. Like two teenagers in love the two kissed before getting up as they continued to run. Lilly loved just spending time with him like this; Scotty was the type of guy who had a great fun side which she enjoyed a lot.

Still she was trying to find a specific reason why Scotty meant so much to her. Maybe that answer would be found later in time. Lilly knew right now she had to take care of him, knowing he could recover from this alone. Now sitting in his room she decided to give him a shave.

Lathering him up Lilly did the best she could with all the tubes. He never looked right with stubble or a beard. Scotty was just plain sexy without any hair on his face knowing that his best feature was his eyes besides his hot body. Now wiping off the remains she noticed that Scotty's eyes were staring straight ahead.

"Hey you hear me" Lilly said" I'm alive you saved my life" assuring him that she was still in his life before she began to cry. It hurt to see the man she loved in this state wanting to be romanced by him, remembering that one night they were on a boat in Miami.

_The stars and moon shone brightly from up above while Lilly looked up at them. She exhaled a breath with hearing the seagulls crying out in the distance, before feeling a pair of arms around his waist. Scotty's lips then kissed her neck as she spoke" Used to look out my window just watching the stars but all I could hear was the loud drunks on the street"._

_Lilly then turned around as he held her close speaking softly in Spanish to her. Somehow she knew it loved words judging by the tone in his voice. Then hitting the play button on the CD player the two slowly danced together underneath the moonlight as a particular song called" You and Me By Life house". _

_Looking over at Scotty he started singing softly into her blue eyes" I can't take my eyes off of you" as Lilly laughed" Trying to win American Idol or something"?_

"_Yeah I am" he jokes before she kissed him" Got a Ninety one thirty six "which was his badge number. Scotty deepened their kiss" But you Lil get a Ninety one twenty three and this" dipping her as his lips pressed against hers. As the CD now played "Open Arms" By Journey the two danced while the stars lit up in the sky. All Lilly could think have been just enjoying this moment together as a couple. _

Now Scotty was lying there after being shot" Come back to me, I need you" Lilly said" Remember how you dragged me into that club which was well worth it. We must have danced the whole night even Vera looked at us like we were crazy".

Feeling another tear dropped she sniffled it back" You protected me Scotty I wasn't hurt this time" that wasn't enough to make him feel convinced. In his mind he could hear her voice but was trapped trying to get back to his girl. Scotty knows Lilly needed him but his mind was so dark it was hard for him to remember anything.

Though his eyes were open he could see a single tear spilling out of a sea of blue. As its tiny liquid form trailed down past her freckles near the lips that he wanted to reach out and touch. Then it dropped falling onto his face. The warmness of it seeping into his skin signaling she was in need of his comfort. Scotty could hear her crying but tried to move but couldn't he was too weak.

All he was able to do was squeeze Lilly's hand while his mind screamed out" HEY" over and over again. Now as she got up Scotty wanted her as he felt her kissing him" Lil stay please I need you, don't leave me" but knew she couldn't read his mind.

Now as Lilly walked home in the rain wanting Scotty to hold her hand. She felt alone facing the world without him at her side before closing her eyes while looking up. Cool rain drops fell upon her face telling her senses that she was alive. Then opening them up a couple in loves laughed as they kissed. Lilly stood there missing the man who had always brought her comfort and love.

Now at home Lilly stood there drinking her hot tea while listening the song" Angel by Sarah McLachlan feeling like she was in a scene from that movie" City of Angels" but it was the lyric that made her think of Scotty.

"In the arms of the angel far away from here" knowing his comfort was always there but Lilly always had pushed it away. Now her love was in the hospital far from where she was a man that always made her laugh and understood her. All alone now Lilly felt lonely without him but knew she was only alive because of him.

_Ed fell to the ground as Scotty raced in before hearing her sigh" He got me". Many emotions raced through his body before he held Lilly close while applying pressure. He didn't want the woman he adored _

_day in and day out to die. The scene the flashed to him pacing outside while she was inside, Scotty's heart was breaking feeling like the rope was being severed from Lilly forever. _

Lilly now felt her heart thumping underneath the palm of her hand. She was alive even during the worst of her depression knowing that comfort could always be found with him. Back in the hospital Scotty lay there in the darkness aching to hear her voice; he didn't want to be alone. All he could see is that beautiful smile of the woman who had stolen his heart.

"Lil I need you" his inner voice said" Please come to me I'm scared" hoping she would receive this message. Then across the city Lilly lay in her bed wearing Scotty's black t-shirt for some random reason. Remembering how on some nights the two would talk all night how she confided into him about her nightmares.

Now with that gone Lilly looked over wanting to look into his eyes again" I love you" she thought before turning on the game. Though she loved baseball it wasn't the same without Scotty being there, but kept score.

A week later his hand moved wanting to write something done. Placing a pen and paper down in from of him, he then began to write: Love you Lil all my heart.

"Love you too Scotty"

As the pen dropped she saw the words" Hey" before the doctors removed the ventilator. Now drawing in a deep breath Scotty coughed" Lil' he managed to say as a nurse placed an oxygen mask over his face.

"His vitals are steady; he's making a good recovery "The doctors stated as Lilly smiled as the sunshine peeked in through the blinds.

"Proud of you" she said before kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15

His recovery was going so far smoothly but then as Lilly placed a pen into Scotty's hand, he began to write something. She watched seeing how slowly he was writing knowing it would be awhile before her man was back to his normal self again. Then as the pen stopped Lilly saw how he gasped for breath.

"Stay with me" she said" Scotty I love you" letting her heart speak for her. As the doctors came into the room they began to get him to breathe. Lilly stood back remembering the nightmare how she too struggled seeing that light shining over her. Now this wasn't the same since Scotty's heart rate wasn't declining, in fact one the doctors mentioned how strong his heartbeat was.

Now as Scotty breathed in Lilly remembered that first night he held her in his arms. Being soothed by his heartbeat made her realize what love was about. His love for her came naturally even from the first time the two started to work together. She knew underneath that angry young man there was a softer gentler side of Scotty she loved.

Lilly knew that side very well since his eyes always displayed such concern, love, protection that nobody else had ever seen before. Scotty once told her that he knew from day one he had fallen head over heels with her. Sure he loved Elisa but not in the way that he loved Lilly, to him she had stolen his heart.

Now in the present time Lilly took his hand knowing now he was alright. The doctors were now gone giving her ample opportunity to speak to him.

" Remember that time we got lost in New England and landed up in Maine" she said with a smile" How in the middle of the night you kissed me as we watched the stars".

Scotty blinked his eyes twice while Lilly continued to speak as more memories flooded into her mind.

_One particular weekend it was we usually warm as the two headed to a water park. She took more of an appreciation to the water after spending some time in Miami Beach. Now looking up Lilly knew that he wanted to go down the hugest water slide with her. As she climbed up her heart raced feeling quite scared. _

_Now sitting down Lilly began to slide down while closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt that rush of excitement coursing through her veins, before crashing into the water. Underneath it made her feel free before coming up to the surface. Pushing her long blonde hair aside Lilly looked up before someone grabbed her._

_As they kissed it made her heartbeat even harder with love. Then the two made their way to other things but continued to hold hands. Lilly liked holding his hand knowing she had someone to share her life with. _

Looking over she kept hope that one day the two could do this again. So far Scotty was doing great but kept thinking about his proposal. In a way Lilly wanted to say yes knowing he was the man she wanted to be with but was scared to accept it. One reason was that she didn't want to tempt fate knowing her past relationships all ended up in heartbreak.

This one was quite different though it was smart to wait until their one year anniversary. Scotty even was alright about it knowing himself that it was still too early. Now Lilly concentrated on getting him better since his health was more important right now.

Each day Scotty was getting better but it was slow still. Lilly wasn't about to give up on him anytime soon, but had to go back to work. Even there she clearly missed him wanting to feel somewhat protected as she sat on the warehouse floor. Now looking over Lilly expected him to be coming down meeting her there but instead was pure silent.

The thought about his warm chocolate eyes looking directly into hers made her sad. Even back at the hospital Scotty lay there not able to speak but his hand made a motion as if he wanted to hold Lilly's hand. He needed her comfort to feel human and alive again.


	16. Chapter 16

Lilly took full responsibility of caring for Scotty; she even came in one day to give him sponge bath. Closing the curtain before soaking the washcloth in a soapy basin, as Lilly took in out gently washing his legs and feet before washing the rest of him. .Now moving up Lilly placed a hand on his chest. His heart beat softly against her palm signaling that Scotty wasn't dying. Inside she wanted more than anything to be held in his arms feeling so safe. Just looking into his eyes Lilly shed a tear still fearing that she could still lose him forever.

Now dying him off she knew he was going to be taking down for another scan" Hey you're going to be okay. I'm here "before seeing his eyes close" Hey you hear me". Scotty's eyes fluttered open as his hand squeezed hers as the two doctors came into the room. After leaving Lilly went home slightly panicking she couldn't help it.

With her breathing quickening with each breath as she kept two fingers on the side of her neck. Now counting each beat as a million thoughts raced through her mind.

"_I'm scared of losing him, wait I just admitted this. Crap the one person I love is recovering from a gunshot wound to the head maybe this is what Scotty was thinking right after I had been shot. He's still afraid of losing me even all this time". _

Lilly breathed out feeling her racing pulse but somehow felt even dizzier now. Feeling the tears beginning to spill out she began to cry extremely hard, until there were no more tears left to shed. The truth was if Scotty died a big portion of her heart would have been broken.

Now sneezing hard she felt a bad cold coming on but didn't let it bother her until the next morning. By their Lilly's head was pounding while her chest felt like a ton of brinks had been placed on there. Knowing she was sick she made a doctor's appointment trying to take charge of her own health realizing what mattered in her own life besides work.

A few hours later Lilly was backing home after being put on some antibiotics. Now lying there she decided to let her body rest instead of flying back and forth to the hospital. Right now Scotty was fine and not in a life threatening position. In fact the doctors saw no damage or anything that couldn't effect him long term.

By the time Scotty was able to breathe without a mask he squeezed Lilly's hand" Hey". Her face displayed happiness as she pressed her lips to his" Love you". Now feeling his hand touching her face Lilly looked into his chocolate eyes, seeing now how much she truly loved him but now was glad her man was coming home soon.

In fact Scotty was going to live with her for awhile but it didn't make Lilly feel weird or overloaded at all. Besides taking care of someone was easy since she had done this throughout her whole childhood. The best part about it was he didn't experience any long term memory loss but when the while squad came into his room, Scotty was still holding onto her hand.

"You are already winning over 200 hundred bucks" Jefferies said" Making Casserole man broke over here".

Scotty opened his mouth but found his mind went blank. He then made a face as Lilly looked up at them" Good because cause I think we need another vacation" before looking at him as his lips curled into a smile.

"Vacation" he whispered low" Miami" as flashes of their trip began to play out in his mind. Lilly nodded" Remember that Vera owes you money".

"Dead man" as Vera made a face" Why short on the sentences" before seeing a blonde shooting him a look. Kat pinched him before coming closer" We all miss you at work Scotty". Then as everyone left the room Stillman remained there as Lilly got up to speak to them outside.

"We got the people who shot you. I'm glad Lil wasn't hurt this time, but you still have a job when you get better" before squeezing his hand. "Boss" Scotty spoke before being all alone again. He wanted to speak to his friends but then remembered more from their trip as more flashes began to appearing inside of his head.

Then it flashed to him seeing Lilly just moments after she had been shot before he breathed out" Lil".


	17. Chapter 17

When Lilly was able to wheel Scotty down the hallway, he felt like an invalid not being capable of doing anything anymore. One thing he didn't want was to ruin her life knowing she had a chance of becoming both a wife and a mother. Now with a million thoughts rushing through his head Scotty was now left to figure out who he really was inside. While his heart loved Lilly he still didn't know where his own happiness was.

Sure that vacation to Miami Beach gave him a chance to see Lilly happy and carefree. It hurt that he couldn't fully enjoy it still worrying about her. Scotty needed to realize that she was now way past the zombie mode that Lilly had been in since the shooting. He could see her many accomplishments knowing it was hard to move on from being so alone and sad. Where did this leave him was it possible that was so confused about everything including love and just brought Lilly along for the ride?

Now as she helped him back onto the bed Scotty took a long glance into her eyes. He could see how much love was clearly evident but also how beautifully blue the color was. Lilly had stolen his heart from day one but why did he had to screw up by doing her sister? Sure he proved to her how to be a good friend and also save her life, but why did Scotty feel so guilty about everything?

Part of his guilt stemmed from day before the shooting. Why didn't he tell Lilly simply to stay home and not got in, every after she wanted to be alone? There was no reason for a woman so beautiful and smart to be shot and almost die on the table. Lilly did it to protect her coworkers but it was like a suicide attempt after knowing that she had no family left.

Even while the nightmares robbed her from must needed sleep, Scotty didn't try and help her. He could see the suffering and sadness in Lilly's eyes but instead made another mistake and slept with that stupid redheaded woman who meant nothing to him or his heart. There weren't many women who did make him feel that way he felt with Lilly.

Elisa was his childhood love but he had to move on knowing her illness was growing worse. When she died he wouldn't even let a certain blonde he adored to comfort him. They both were alike in how they both dealt with their own emotional problems, bottling it all up inside not telling a single soul about. In Lilly's own mind she too thought the same thing knew they both couldn't tell each other the secrets inside of their hearts.

Hers was so badly broken that a heartache would shatter that beating muscles into tiny little pieces. Lilly feared that most often but knew she wanted to be with Scotty. It felt so right being with him knowing the comfort was always there but faced more communication problems. She wanted so much to tell him all the painful memories that needed to be escaped. Lilly had to close the book on her childhood knowing she would be a happier person.

Every day she awoke not thinking one bit about the shooting. Now her mind was free and clear from all of that, but tried to live each day by the moment. Yoga and running helped keep the past from creeping up but got Lilly to learn how to relax knowing she was alive and not dead. Most importantly she smiled and laughed which Scotty once told her it reminded her of when they had first met.

The spunkiness had come back as Lilly tried to be a much lighter person even with Scotty in the hospital she kept it positive knowing he was still the man in her life, that wasn't about to change anytime soon . Now flipping on the television a baseball game was playing as he spoke "Took you there".

Lilly smiled" You did but I do want to go again, with you" feeling Scotty's hand on the small of her back. That one small thing always brought her comfort but knew it meant love not harm. Even now it was a sign that he was slowly returning to his normal self.

" Can you remember what happened the day you were shot, Boss needs your version" as Scotty took in a breath seeing flashes in front of his face" We were walkin, heard the shots" seeing himself pushing Lilly to the ground" Looked up a black car" before he struggled to remember the rest. Lilly wrote everything down" Hey it's lucky your still here with me".

Scotty spoke" No had to protect you" he said" Go away Lil". Almost immediately Lilly knew he was going through the same motions that she had but didn't want him to end up using his anger to block it out. Instead Lilly remained at his side as they watched baseball together. During the middle she felt his hand gently rubbing the middle of her back.

He was glad to have Lilly there knowing it was difficult for him to be alone. Would she still accept him after Scotty had confessed what he was really feeling deep down? He hoped so but needed to get this off his chest for once and for all. With all these emotions swirling around inside of his head, Scotty decided to think everything through for once.

By the time he finally was able to come home, Scotty drew intake a breath of fresh air. It felt nice to be out of that place as Lilly helped him into her car. With AC/DC playing softly in the background she began driving while he looked out the window.

"Rock Music" was his only comment as Lilly smiled before switching it to a song he played on that boat back in Miami. Scotty looked over before placing his hand on top of hers, before her car arrived back at her place. Once inside she helped him upstairs and into the bed" I moving in or something"?

"Going to need to take care of you" Lilly replied" for a little while ". One thing she promised him was not to treat him like he wasn't capable of doing anything, not wanting to see that anger roaring out of him.


	18. Chapter 18

Having Scotty living with her for awhile was turning out to be pretty nice, especially when Lilly lay next to him a night watching his chest rising and falling with each gentle breath. To her he was still the same man she had fallen to in love with. Now being careful she lay her head down on his chest, while Scotty's hand gently rubbed her back.

Hearing his heart beating softly in her ear gave Lilly a sense of calmness while listening to that sound. Very slowly her eyes closed before drifting off into a deep sleep. Scotty could hear each breath she took knowing he didn't feel alone when he was with her. Now thinking about the fact what happened in the past couldn't change, but the future could.

He had a second change to be with Lilly and love her knowing how important she was to him. From the blueness of her eyes, the long sheets of golden hair and the unending quest for Justice she was so strong about, from the smile that made everything around him brighten up like the sun to a woman who came from nothing to a homicide detective who was so brilliant yet cared so much about the victims and their families getting justice.

Scotty knew that Lilly had taught him so much and for that he remained grateful. Most importantly she needed his protection and safety which she accepted. Without her in his life he never would know the one person who meant everything to him. Even on his first day in Homicide, as Scotty looked into those blue eyes he saw a beautiful woman who he grew to later admire, love and adore on a daily basics.

Now watching Lilly asleep looking like an angel, his hand gently stroked her cheek" I love you" whispering softly. Then her eyes opened up peering in his chocolate eyes as her finger drifted across his lips while he gently kissed them. Although words weren't exchanged they had unspoken communication each knowing what each other was thinking.

By morning Lilly felt so comfortable lying on his chest she didn't want to get up, but instead listened to the sound of the rain. Not once did it remind her of the time with George right before pulling the trigger but the quiet it brought just lying here with Scotty. Not one of her other loves could ever make her feel this way she was feeling right now.

Looking up Lilly's lips touched his as he gently felt both of her porcelain cheeks. With eyes looking into each other they knew their love was even stronger now.

"You Hungry" she asked" I'll make you something" before seeing the reaction on Scotty's face.

"Cute" knowing what his exact words would be as he touched her hand" No burnt food" saying it with a smile. Lilly playfully swatted him with a pillow before Scotty pulled her down into another kiss" We'll kiss later got to feed you".

"You too" as her stomach let out a small growl as she left the room. Downstairs Lilly began cooking something for him but tried to remain positive knowing she could overcome a lot of her faults. Using soft boiled eggs she mixed in some toast into it. Carrying it up on a plate a lot with some fruit salad for her and coffee plus drinks, Lilly felt so different with someone living with her.

Setting it down she helped Scotty sit up. He then was eating but slowly while Lilly ate her own breakfast" Good or bad"?

"Good" Scotty said" Not burnt" causing her to smile. After breakfast the two remained in bed before he looked over" No work Lil"?

"I'm off today Scotty and tomorrow" Lilly replied" Going to get you better".

Letting out a sigh he knew she loved him but it wasn't fair to her. All her life she had been taking care of other people not knowing there was a life outside of that. Purple foot, drunken mother, absent father, growing up poor in Kensington, getting attacked at the age of ten, almost being married but Fiancé slept with her sister whom Scotty wished he couldn't have not done. Lilly had a tough life but wanted her to be happy and not feel so lonely and depressed.

Maybe it was paranoia that Scotty had about how people were always out to get him. In reality weren't but he still needed to find his own bit of happiness. A little while later the two were going out for a walk together, but Lilly on by one was patient how he walked a little slower.

"Fuck" he yelled" Can't do this" before feeling a little dizzy. Lilly took his hand" It's not forever Scotty, at least your able to even do this. You could have severe brain damage or worse".

He shook his head before she sensed he was getting angry at himself. Now sitting on the bed he avoided her not wanting to be bothered. Lilly understood what he was feeling inside but knew during her own experience it wasn't safe to be alone. She felt better with him while gently massaging his back.

"Stop it" Scotty yelled before accidently hitting her face. He then saw the red mark across her face as Lilly looked at him, knowing this had nothing to do with him" I know you feel like weak but you aren't, you can't push me away".

He looked the other way" Hey you hear me" before turning towards her before his hand gently rubbed the red area of her face " Sorry" as she nodded.

"I know Scotty" before he lay back still holding onto her hand while the tears came streaming down. Lilly wiped it away pressing her lips to his cheek. Though this was a bad time for him she would still love him, but went into the bathroom to wash her face. Drawing in several deep breaths Lilly got herself together before heading back over to him.

Now blotting his forehead she began coaching him through deep breathing. For awhile Scotty relaxed before seeing him holding Lilly when they were in Miami. He could hear the tide crashing combined with feeling the warm sand at his feet. The look displayed on her face had three emotions tied into it: Love, happiness and freedom.

Even when they went dancing later, Lilly was having the time of her life. Scotty never knew how good of a dancer she was especially how her baby blues lit up along with that smile of hers. Now with his eyes opening he saw his beautiful girl looking right at him.


	19. Chapter 19

As the months rolled on by Scotty got stronger even with all the follow-ups he was making a lot of progress. To celebrate this one night the two had a candlelight dinner together at home with soft music playing in the background. Lilly was wearing a pink summer dress she had worn to the restaurant in Miami which made her feel so alive while wearing it.

From across the table Scotty sipped his wine while watching his beautiful girl eating. He loved this woman a lot but through of it she had been there for him. With their eyes peering into one another Lilly raised up her fork sliding it into his mouth" You like it"?

"Good take out I presume" he said as she shook her head" You amaze me Lil, when did you cook all of this"?

With a smile Lilly responded" Remember when I faked having an appointment well I was busying doing this".

His lips curled before locking with hers" You're not only a good cook but a sexy woman" as she came over and sat down on his lap. In between kissing they took turns feeding each other before Lilly flipped on an AC/DC song while Scotty playfully tried to get the remote. Then he gave up listening to "Back in Black" as she turned it up.

"Not complaining" Lilly teased before the two left the table heading over to the couch. Ten minutes later the two lay on the couch listening to the rain. Scotty was rubbing her back before letting out a small breath" Just am scared to lose you all over again".

She understood" What were you thinking after I was shot".

"Scared of losing the one person I love. Even with John Smith I didn't want him hurting you".

Lilly could see the fear in his eyes so well" That yellow blinking light reminded me of almost seeing the light. There was no one there for me in the end" as a flashback of herself looking up flashed through her mind.

Now with his thumb Scotty gently wiped away her tears" Hey I'll always be there for you" before pressing a kiss on her forehead. Another tear was then shed as the two embraced now gently running her hand through his hair while he let everything out. Then from a single kiss came passion before the two went upstairs.

Now exploring each other in their now naked forms, Lilly moaned feeling his body pressing up against hers. Scotty was better looking in the nude as he watched the blonde goddess moving up and down on him. Even with his recovery sex wasn't in issue since his doctors had said he was well enough for it, but still their sex was still passionate, hot, sweaty, and downright over the edge.

The shooting never changed what they felt about each other; even now they both had scars to show. Lilly never wanted to be reminded of that time again in fact she already had moved on with her life, wanting to share her love with Scotty. It was almost a year that the two were together but everyday their love blossomed even more.

After they both screamed from their orgasms, Scotty lay there on Lilly's chest. He felt even better now but didn't want to face therapy tomorrow. This wasn't up for any debate since he also had anger 

problems that needed to be dealt with before returning to work. Unlike Lilly counseling had to be finished before being retrained to use a gun. Scotty heard her heart thumping fast" Your hearts racin Lil".

Lilly breathed out" You hear it" as he gently kissed her chest" Doesn't sound broken".

"Tell me what it sounds like" she asked. Scotty continued to listen to the beats" Like a heart Lil, like the sound" pausing to kiss her" of yours".

The next morning Scotty was being so arrogant that it made it hard for Lilly to get him out of bed." I did counseling myself, it wasn't easy. This won't make you weak".

"Shut it, I ain't takin to a shrink".

Lilly sat down" Why are you so afraid to talk to one, but talk to me"?

He sighed" I trust you" as his hand slid out from underneath the blanket as she took it" You want to come back to work right, this is the only way". Not wanting to lose his pride of being a cop, Scotty got up and went into the shower. After dressing he didn't feel like telling someone about his inner feelings making him feel weaker inside.

"Boss_ thinks I'm a nut job but they ain't getting inside of my head. Got better things to do then sit there talkin about my feelings? I got a girl that needs me and a job to do, I love Lil so much. Call it crazy she is the one I want". _

While in the waiting room Scotty sat there with his arms crossed. Lilly could relate but knew this was for the best wanting her man to overcome some inner emotions. As his name was called out she kissed him "Hey I love you. You'll be fine I'm right here" Lilly said planting another kiss on his cheek.

Once inside Scotty sat there not talking until the counselor began to speak drawing out some emotions. A particular one cause an outburst before he sat down admitting to something traumatic that happened to him as a child. Then the subject of Lil's shooting was brought up as sadness broke through Scotty's façade.

With his he slowly began to speak" Lil was the reason I fought"

"You love her"?

Scotty looked up almost paranoid like" You tellin this to my boss"?

"No this is confidential whatever happens here stays here" not totally convinced but he spoke about his love for her facing everything that went on during their two shootings. When the session was over he came out immediately embracing Lilly. After leaving she squeezed his hand" How did it go"?

"Felt like a fool Lil" Scotty said" Got me thinkin a little clearer".

"Proud of you, it's hard but I want you to be okay "she said" I do miss you at work but at least I get you all to myself at night" as the two shared a long deep kiss. It got a little intense before he broke it" Second thought" before pushing her up against a wall needing more love.

Then Lilly's eyes saw the time" We got to you have an MRI soon" as he kissed her again" You'll be fine but later I'll cut your hair".

"Too long" he teased" Bushy not the way I like it" she said taking his hand. At the place Scotty lay back with his eyes closed as Lilly saw an image of his brain coming up on the screen. It amazed her to see how they could tell if anything was wrong. Luckily the doctors didn't see anything but were pleased about his recovery.

After being examined by his doctor, Scotty was in better spirits as the two returned back to her apartment. Lilly now was cutting his hair before buzzing it back, for the most part it made him feel human again while she shaved away the stubble that constantly annoyed her. He actually liked the way she cut his hair.

"Take a beautician class Lil" Scotty asked

Lilly playfully swatted his mouth with shaving cream " Do I look like the type of girl who's interested in that type of class" before wiping it away" Anyways I heard Vera's girlfriend is pregnant".

Scotty rolled his eyes" Better hope that kid comes out lookin like Toni" seeing a smile peeking onto her face" Ever think of havin kids"?

"Yeah" putting down the razor as he saw the sadness etching into her eyes" I want a little girl so badly" peering down at her slim figure. Now wiping the cream off Scotty got up and pulled Lilly into an embrace as she cried softly. He knew her desire to be a mother was there, wanting that one chance to experience parenthood.

"There's still time Lil, you ain't old yet".

Lilly shook her head' C'mon let me finish shaving you" like a brick wall she guarded that feeling so well. In her own mind knew hope was still there after realizing things about her. She was changing her future but first needed to make a relationship work, knowing the two were only making a year being together.

Sure enough just a month later, Lilly and Scotty were standing in the middle of a park." Hacele me se casa" ( Will you marry Me) as a diamond ring was set in front of her. Turning around she answered "Sí hago" (Yes I will) before Scotty slid it onto her finger. With the rain pouring down on the two of them Scotty picked her up as they kissed in passion.

Even though they were now engaged, he resumed taking it slow. The two wanted sometime before becoming husband and wife. After a few more counseling sessions Scotty was able to go down to the shooting fields in order to get his gun back. After passing with flying colors he couldn't wait to go back to work with his girl at his side.

When he did everyone was happy to see him as Vera pranced around being the nervous father to be.


	20. Chapter 20

Somehow nobody paid any attention to Vera as Kat was over excited about Lilly getting engaged. In fact even Jefferies came over giving her a hug, but Scotty felt good that he finally proposed to her. The counseling thing was working out to a point since it was helping him to overcome all those deep emotions that had been buried for so long.

He had dealt with the shooting a lot different since Lilly had been at his side. She was his comfort the one person who constantly cared and loved him. Then a realization hit him knowing that the two felt the same way about each other. Now seeing the happiness that was splashed onto Lilly's face he was glad to see her happy for a change.

In the break room Scotty kissed her cheek" You okay" the question he always asked.

"Yeah" before giving him a quick kiss" Glad to have you back" as a smile crept onto her face. Lilly knew in her heart this was love especially being engaged to someone that meant everything to her. Now seeing him pouring her a cup of coffee she smiled" Boss isn't separating us".

"Good" came Scotty's response" Don't want to work with him" seeing Vera bragging on and on to Kat before she yelled at him. Lilly shook her head as the two came out of the break room as they immediately buried themselves with the case. During the middle of it Scotty had left for another counseling session.

"Was there a time that Lilly had lost trust in you" as he left out a sigh" After I lost Elisa my ex-girlfriend, her sister showed up".

The counselor eye's looked interested" Why did you run to the sister but not Lilly"?

Scotty drew in a deep breath" I was stupid ended up almost costin my friendship with her"?

"Did you realize how that made her feel"?

_He is facing Lilly who is beyond pissed at him "You lied to my face". Scotty paused for a second before coming closer" You asked me in front of Vera and the boss what was I going to say, Yeah Chris and me are stepping out"?_

_Lilly's hair was becoming even messier now" Oh yeah lying was the right thing"._

"_I'm going to see who I want Lil"._

"_Great God bless" She said trying to hold it all together._

"_I can't help whatever happen nine years ago" as Scotty said the tears filling up in her eyes. Sure enough they managed to come up in her voice" She's trouble" looking down as Lilly was remembering something pretty sad that had crushed her heart into two. _

"_Fine whoring it out with a cocktail waitress won't bring back your dead girlfriend" with more tears bottling up in her voice. Scotty could tell how disturbed Lilly was but didn't even seem to care even seein how all of this had hurt her feelings. _

Now being engaged to Lilly he knew he had to come clean about his own past. Sure she had forgiven him but it now bothered Scotty for even stabbing her literally in the back. The counselor could even sense this" Why did you even date Christina"?

"Lonely I guess, missin Elisa".

Scotty looked down thinking of her" Did you want to save her too"?

" Yeah Elis was my first love, couldn't help her" before throwing a pillow down in frustration" Screwed that up even with Lil" After leaving he went back to his apartment and laid down, before drifting off into a very deep sleep but in the middle of it had a nightmare. Scotty yelled out in Spanish while tossing and turning before finally awaking by morning.

When he saw Lilly on the streets the two shared an embrace" I'm sorry" he said "Love you so much" as she peered into his chocolate" I know you" before kissing him. During work Scotty tried to change his old ways but knew this wasn't going to work especially when people there respected him for whom he was.

Halfway through the day he came closer whispering into her ear" Got reservations tonight" as a smile crept onto Lilly's face. In fact she loved going out with him but knew he was always full of surprises" What's the Occasion"?

"Figured we needed to celebrate" Scotty said with a grin. Later on that night her mouth dropped open when finding out the restaurant was in Chestnut Hill. How he did this was a big wonder to her but Lilly was impressed especially seeing the inside of this place. Celebrating their engagement was a big deal but never would have guessed in a place like this.

Dinner was probably the best food that Lilly had ever tasted, especially how good the wine was. She had never been to an expensive restaurant before but this was something different.

" We going to set a date" Scotty asked upon seeing Lilly putting down a wine glass" We'll decide that later". Sure enough after two hard, intense rounds of sex the two were laying in bed together" Still wearin that ring" he said kissing her hand. Lilly smiled" Makes me feel loved, so how about a summer wedding"?

"winter" came his response "No way" she said.

Scotty pulled her closer" Why you and me coming out in the snow", while Lilly lay on his chest she could just picture that "Sounds good" before letting his heartbeat lull her off to sleep. By morning the two were so comfortable neither one of them wanted to get up but that was fine, since they were both off for the weekend.

When they finally did Lilly kissed him good morning" Guess I'll need to try on some dresses"?

A smile crept onto his face" My bride" while gently caressing her cheek" Maybe check out catering halls"?

"You do that" she said before getting up not realizing how hard it was to search for a perfect wedding dress.


	21. Chapter 21

**The movie: " Reserrecting The Champ" is mentioned because Kathryn Morris plays the wife " Joyce" in the movie so I found it amusing to make Scotty have a crush on her.**

* * *

While checking out several catering halls, Scotty remembered how once he and Elisa talked about it. The thought out her made him sad knowing how in the end she had no one to be there for her. He wondered what it was like right before Elisa had jumped caused her own death. Maybe the same feelings were evident in Lilly.

Then a wave of panic raced right through him , " What if she still feels that way inside" an inner voice said" I need Lil can't live without her". Now seeing the shooting playing over and over again Scotty rushed into the bathroom splashing cold water on his face. Still he could only see the blood pouring out of his girl how the paramedics raced around before getting her onto a stretcher. Why did he stay in the room and not walk her out to the ambulance.

Lilly needed someone there for her especially after losing her mother the previous day. When Scotty saw her fragile body lying on the bed, he broke down and cried thinking he was the cause for this. Perhaps he was especially after she lapsed into the Zombie stage. Now thinking of how much stronger she had gotten didn't help, not even when John Smith was trying to screw out with her mind

He liked kicking the crap of this sick twisted killer, especially knowing how friable Lilly's mind had become. It was like glass easily about to shatter within any given second but even then Scotty needed to do everything in his will power to protect her. Now in the midst of a panic attack he couldn't even see straight.

Somehow this brought him right back to his counselor's office was surprised when she took him right away. It was near closing but in the mind of a trained professional there were signs that couldn't be ignored.

" I keep seeing Lilly after the shootin, so scared and alone" Scotty said sitting down" Couldn't protect her like Elisa".

The counselor leaned forward" You did Scotty but can't protect Lilly all the time. She's a cop also but from what I get about her she's strong willed. You need continue to be there for her emotionally and physically, that won't make Lilly love you any less".

He shook his head "What if she feels the same way like Elisa had"?

"Do you really ever talk to her about this, voice your concerns"?

Scotty made a face" No Lil isn't the type to open up a lot" but then saw Lilly walking into the room before sitting down. This was his change to relay his inner feelings hoping she didn't want to break their engagement afterwards. He was scared to tell the one person he loved so much this but wanting to set her back into a depression.

"Keep thinkin you're going to kill yourself from this"

Lilly took his hand as Scotty let it all out. She was thinking right into his own set of thoughts, knowing how scared he was of losing her. As the two tried to work this out along with a consoler it was clear that he was blaming himself for everything that had happened to him in his entire life. Lilly could relate but at the end the two ended up crying on the couch together.

Scotty was the worst as he felt his fists balling up but relaxed it. He knew this wasn't the answer to solve this problem that had been etched so deeply into his conscience. During the ride home she kept on looking over seeing how lost he was.

"Hey" but there was no answer" Hey you hear me"?

With no response Lilly knew he was feeling weak at this very moment. Now pulling up in front of her apartment he sat there on the couch staring into a daydream. She knew there were dark moments of her own life that made her feeling that way.

"I know it wasn't easy but you're letting it out" Lilly said. Scotty looked away from her "It's not changing anything I feel about you".

He then threw a pillow at her before lying down, signaling he didn't want to be bothered. Before long Scotty looked over seeing his girl still at his side" Sorry, just was scared".

"Don't be still want you to be my husband" sealing her words with a kiss. He then kissed her again" Love you much but" as Lilly interrupted" Forget about the past we're here together working on getting married" trying to focus on something positive between them. Scotty was growing even angrier" Why so I can feel guilty about my screw-up"?

Lilly was taken aback as he stood up" Couldn't help you with your nightmares, wasn't there when Elisa killed herself. I'm not good".

She then pulled him down "You are Scotty without you I would have been all alone. I love you a lot that means a lot to me".

He could see it in her eyes before breaking down and crying in her lap, just like he had done with Elisa. This was an entirely different circumstance which Lilly tried to comfort him. Scotty let out more tears of sadness before she lay back allowing his head to rest on her chest. Her heartbeat provided him with the realization that Lilly was alive and well.

Perhaps he could move on and enjoy their new lives together, but hated the fact about being with Christina. Then again when Lilly got lonely she screwed up a case and landed up with Joseph who wasn't right for her. In fact Scotty saw the look displayed on her face after he had broken up with her. Loneliness wasn't good for either of them; in fact it seemed too deep at various peeks of their emotions.

Christina was a huge mistake and Scotty knew he could never betray Lilly again, before his lips pressed a kiss onto her milky skin.

"Did you feel that way around Patrick" daring to ask that question.

She drew in a deep breath" No he didn't just cheat on my sister but on another woman whom he married just six months later" as Scotty looked up " He didn't deserve you Lil, not the way I do".

Lilly nodded through her tears as the two sat up before sharing a deep embrace. Sometime later the two sipped on some wine before cuddling up together which watching a movie. This time they watched the same movie knowing it was Scotty's favorite, before realizing why he adored a certain female actress so much.

It wasn't her body but the radiant smile and charisma that Scotty had seen in her. Now watching one of the scenes he whispered softly into her ear" How about wearin a skirt like that"?

"Oh yeah another thing for Vera to brag about"?

Scotty laughed before Lilly slid a promise ring down his finger" Now you're all mine" as he kissed her before breaking away to watch more of the movie together. He liked now wearing a ring it made him feel so important knowing his heart belonged with Lilly.

Just two weeks later Lilly was growing frustratated with trying on several dresses. She wanted her waistline to look good but couldn't figure out what it was that made the weight stay on. Perhaps it was his cooking or the fact they pigged out nearly four times a week, but maybe it was just from her period.


	22. Chapter 22

Now slightly panicking Lilly breathed out before trying on more dresses. All of them weren't ones she truly liked especially knowing it wasn't her style. It took all day but couldn't make up her mind before leaving the store, what made it difficult was the fact she had just gotten her period during the course of the day.

With no pregnancy happening as of yet, Lilly felt relieved to a point. Now lying on the couch she lay there with severe cramps. By the time Scotty arrived home he sat there massaging her stomach knowing how much pain she was in. It was things like this that told her that seeing was marrying someone so wonderful and caring, that this was the right thing to do.

Scotty then planted a kiss on her forehead before going into the kitchen to make her something to eat.

"Nothing fattening" She yelled out.

He grinned to himself knowing Lilly wanted to be a little thinner in order to wear a wedding dress. What was puzzling was the fact that they both had been engaged before but it didn't lead to anything. Maybe this time it would happen, especially since they both loved each other so much. Just a day later Christina showed her face back in Philly again, trying to flirt with Scotty.

This time he avoided her before seeing Lilly slap her sister in the face, but avoided getting into the middle of everything. Besides the Rush sisters weren't exactly ones that got along but Scotty knew he wasn't messing with the younger one at all. To keep his promise he continued to fix up the apartment making it livable for the two of them.

Just a day later Lilly received word that Christina was found stabbed to death in their old apartment in Kensington. Tears filled her eyes seeing that now her family was gone knowing there wasn't any chance of getting them back. During this time she found comfort in Scotty who talked with her the whole night. He remained supportive and loving but felt sorry that Lilly had no other family left.

"Why the hell did I do that" Lilly said" Chris was my baby sister".

Scotty rubbed her back" You loved her but she couldn't help herself" seeing the tears streaming down her cheek" Hey" lifting her chin" I'm here not leavin you Lil".

Lilly nodded before burying her head into his chest while letting some inner emotions out. It felt good to see that safety and comfort with Scotty knowing someone loved her. With his hands rubbing her back she breathed out feeling soothed by this. By morning he went with Lilly as she opened the door with old memories flooding back.

In the middle she could see her mother lying there passed out with a vodka bottle at her side, before rubbing her eyes. Now bending down Lilly saw the chalk outline of her sister's body near their old bedroom, remembering how her mother would read: The Velveteen Rabbit, to ward away the nightmares. Then CSU handed her two pictures inside of some evidence bags, which one of them broke her heart.

Scotty came closer" You're cute there Lil" seeing even then how beautiful Lilly was. Though she was poor it didn't matter to him where she grew up. Now looking at her nothing could ever change what he thought of her.

"I need to be alone" Lilly said before standing in her old apartment thinking about the good times. In her heart she missed hearing her voice remembering how she hugged her before finding out about the cirrhosis.

" _No I'm the one whose getting too old for this" Lilly said with her long blonde hair flying every which way picking up garbage" Been cleaning up your messes since I was a kid" . Ellen stood there" I know just that I've been feeling so tired all the time"._

Lilly then realized that her mother was trying to tell her something was wrong, but passed it off as not eating due to drinking. What if this was caught sooner, would her mother still be around? While thinking back to that memory; seeing the bit of happiness peeking through before Ellen held her tightly as she squirmed away.

Somehow she wanted that comfort needing that after the shooting and even now. Even during her last hours of being alive, Lilly knew she was proud of her. Wanting to be there with her at the end knowing it wasn't good to die alone. During surgery she could have sworn she saw her mother standing over her.

Now closing the door behind Lilly took one last peek with exhaling a breath. Now walking along she walked the old neighborhood until taking a cab back near where she lived. Instead of going home Lilly combed the streets just trying to clear her head, still blaming herself for her mother's death.

Even during the rain Lilly didn't let it bother her wanting to make some sense out of the whole thing. Scotty then saw her as he raced up" Lil it's rainin, come on" escorting her back to the apartment. Once there he draped a blanket around her" Hey this ain't your fault".

She shivered before holding onto him as Scotty whispered something in Spanish to her. Lilly was grasping how to speak it but understood those words. It was his own way of showing his love for her but also to instill that safety and comfort that she needed more often.


	23. Chapter 23

Now during the funeral Lilly sat there looking down seeing Scotty's firm hand holding hers. It symbolized how much he truly cared for her even during this difficult time. She couldn't face now that Christina was laying there a coffin now dead knowing the two could never repair their broken relationship. With tears streaming down her cheeks, while feeling his hand wiping the warm liquid away.

Lilly then watched the coffin lowering into the ground before dropping a single rose down. Tears rushing down like a rainstorm as more memories came back in. Somehow the rain arrived as the droplets bounced off of them but Lilly didn't dare move. Instead the quietness it brought along with it comforted her especially hearing the leaves before rained on.

Closing her eyes she looked up feeling the droplet hitting her porcelain face, while feeling Scotty's hand squeezing hers. His chocolate eyes looked at Lilly which such concern and love knowing how broken up she was inside. During the ride home he saw how withdrawn she was before leaning over to kiss her cheek" Hey".

By the time Lilly was in her bedroom she kept looking out the window while silently crying. Scotty then wrapped his arms around her waist" You had no idea that was going to happen".

"I should have been there for Chris and Mom" as she turned out. He wiped more the tears away" We both couldn't have done anything" before coming to terms about Elisa" Even Elisa she was too lost for me to save her".

While the two embraced they held each other crying softly. Scotty began spilling how about almost losing she as Lilly listened knowing she had the same fear about him. Perhaps they were coming clean about their inner emotions before getting married. Now silence filled the room once again while Lilly felt comforted knowing she wasn't alone.

Her whole family was gone leaving her the only survivor. Lilly hoped her new life with Scotty would be better than her past. Just two weeks after Christina had been buried the two once again worked on their wedding plans. Now reserving a catering hall, Scotty knew this place would be perfect especially for her knowing she deserved a lavish place.

Lilly was working out trying to lose six pounds off of her stomach knowing she wanted to look good for the honeymoon as well. That was a secret but left it to Scotty to surprise her, since Lilly had enough to deal with between work and trying on wedding dresses. That in itself was a pain in the neck was surprised when he took her on a mini weekend vacation.

This time the two spent the weekend at the Jersey Shore together. Now wearing a bikini she sulked before seeing Scotty without a shirt on" Very sexy" he commented on. Lilly turned around before leaned forward to kiss him before leading her outside. Feeling the warm sand at their feet the two felt free and alive needing to clear their heads.

Counseling was helping Scotty to make sense of his life and take control. He knew Lilly would never make fun of him going knowing she was in full support of him. As the two played some volleyball she took another chance as the ball went flying. Then Scotty picked her up as she smashed it down into the other court sending the other players into a massive fight.

"See what you started Lil" he teased while putting her down. Now pulling him closer their kiss deepened until he got hit in the head by a ball. Lilly then checked his head fearing something but saw Scotty's smiling at her" I'm fine cause I can do this" before dipping her as his lips moved onto hers, letting it deepen.

Pushing away Lilly fell onto the warm sand taking him with him, while the gulls cried out. As they had gotten up the two walked away with the birds swarmed around the tide. Rushing down to the water the sound of her laughter was heard all over as they played in the water. Her blonde hair began to smell like sea salt as she dipped underneath the water.

Now swimming farther into the ocean they kissed before a lifeguard blew his whistle signaling that they were too far out. The two detectives laughed feeling like kids again knowing their honey moon was one the they would never forget, but for now Scotty led Lilly back to the shore. He then wrapped a towel around her body before lying down on the blanket.

After that Lilly lay there wearing cool shades enjoying the warm sunshine, as he watched her chest rising and falling. Now pressing play on a portable CD player rock music began to play before their song came on: You and Me by a group called Life house.

"Is that our wedding song" Lilly asked

Scotty then kissed her "Thought you might like that" before the two watched the tides crashing softly. Later on that night they listened to the song underneath the stars while dancing before heading back to their room. Once there the windows fogged up incasing the two naked love birds as they screamed and moaned from their intense orgasms.

After heavy sex, Lilly got up seeing Scotty fast asleep. He looked so handsome especially naked while sleeping. Now putting on some clothes she went outside for a walk along the shore.


	24. Chapter 24

While walking along the shore while her long blond hair blew around in the winds as Lilly breathed out before staring out into the pitch darkness trying to make some sense of her own life. She had been shot a day after losing her own mother, suffering from a depression and ended up falling in love her partner who loved her so much.

This only happened after finding Brenda and locking up John Smith for good. Lilly knew Scotty had brought so much love and comfort to her that it was okay to be with him. Though they both suffered from their own demons both were willing to work through them. Scotty still was seeing a counselor which really helped to get out what had been eating him for a very long time.

Where did this leave her now with no living members of her family left? A question was still lingering around in her mind; what were her mother's last thoughts before dying? Lilly often had wondered if it was forgiveness or guilt for not being there for both her and Chris. That thought was also for Christina as well wanting to know if somehow she was thinking about her past.

Sniffling back a tear Lilly knew as she saw the light there was no one there for her. She could have died all alone without becoming a mother or a wife. That hurt to know all the loneliness played out during the brief time her heart had stopped beating, not knowing how broken up Scotty was while standing outside.

The love had always been there but now they were engaged and living together. Just about every night she lay on his chest listening to the soft beats of his heart. Lilly knew it was the first sound she heard when growing inside of her mother that protection was now gone. It didn't matter what kind of a mother she was, Lilly would always love her.

Heading back into the room she watched Scotty sleep. He looked so handsome with his hands resting on his abdomen while it rose and fell with each steady breath. She could see how well toned he was while gently pushing up the blankets closer before planting a kiss softly on his lips. Scotty didn't move as Lilly was careful while touching her cheek.

Now getting into bed she undressed before sliding underneath the covers. Lilly hoped he didn't know about her little walk before letting sleep find her. A little while later she bounced into a dream looking straight into her mother's eyes while she lay motionless on the couch; seeing how still she was. Feeling her pulse Lilly found none as the tears rushed down her cheeks.

" Mom" knowing the only parent she had left was gone but when the coroner arrived before zipping her up into the bag, Lilly stood there in shock feeling so stupid for not being there when she had died. After leaving she began to silently cry before holding onto the pillow. It hurt knowing the sound of her voice would never be heard again.

Then it flashed to herself lying on the table surrounded by the sound of her own heartbeat, before it stopped. Lilly saw them shocking her chest as she gasped hard before being able to draw in a single breath. Now forcing her to breathe harder Lilly kept seeing the image of her lying there before feeling herself drowning underneath the water.

Before she knew Lilly gasped as Scotty sat there holding" _Breathe Lil, come on_" he said. Drawing in a deeper one she coughed loudly before he placed his hand onto her chest. Feeling for her pulse he could feel the fast beats from underneath his fingers. Now breathing in deeply Lilly lay back focusing on her breathing.

Scotty was beyond worried before blotting her head before seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. Before he knew she was crying so hard on his shoulder while he held her tightly. Lilly needed comfort now especially after that nightmare which was still haunting her. It never dawned on the two of them that they were both still bear naked in bed.

Now as she lay back he did the same peering into her eyes" The shootin still is bothering you".

Lilly nodded admitted her inner guilt" I felt so alone lying there seeing how alone I really was". Scotty shed a tear remembering how scared he was" Didn't want to lose you" he cried" should have told you what I felt".

Touching his hand she spoke" We both are afraid to love; now we have our wedding".

He grinned" A chance to be parents" indicating her yearning to have a baby of her own; seeing a smile peeking out of her lips" Can't even picture us doing that" As Scotty captured her lips" I can picture us lying here feelin around baby kickin".

That idea seemed as nice as Lilly sighed" What's stopping us"? He smiled" Want you to walk down to me first".

She chuckled" You're thinking about our wedding night, something tells me the sex we just had would become more intense". Scotty began kissing her" Just want to carry you down the steps, showin the world you're my wife" before seeing Lilly starting to drift off back to sleep" Usted es la mujer más hermosa en el mundo entero" (you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world). He then pulled up the covers closer" Adórele "(love you).

With that Lilly whispered softly " Te quiero también" (I love you too). Scotty was pretty impressed with her use of Spanish but couldn't wait until she had become his wife. To him he was pretty serious about this whole thing especially the two becoming parents later on. Right now Lilly's focus was to fit into her wedding dress before getting pregnant.

Scotty thought about his love for her knowing that song meant something to the both of them. It was true he couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second. Even from the day they had first had met, the sparkle in Lilly's eyes captured his heart. Now closing his eyes Scotty went into a deep sleep while the two slept soundly until they slept in since it was pouring outside.

With this arms around her Scotty listened to each breath she made. His beautiful angel lay there sound asleep but the saw Lilly stirring a little" Mmm" she murmured" You watching me". He was guilty as charged" Sueño" (Sleep). She breathed out before drifting into deep into sleep while Scotty too fell into another deep dream.

By the time he had awakened Lilly was sound asleep still. Glancing over at the clock it read 1pm as he got dressed to get them both something to eat. Now planting a tender kiss on her cheek Scotty whispered" Yo nunca pararé protegerle, yo prometo Lil" (I'll never stop protecting you, I promise Lil) before stepping outside into the rain.

Upon coming back Scotty kissed her again" Hey sleepy head, you goin to ever wake up"? Lilly moaned trying to turn over" No I want to sleep" she whispered. He kept at it" Don't you want to eat something" Now pulling back the covers Lilly whined before hiding underneath them again. He laughed" Rush sleepin under blankets, can't wait to tell that to Vera".

Lilly whined again before Scotty tickled her as she ended up laughing" I hate you" she answering with messy hair. Now getting up he grinned even more before the two ended up pillow fighting together. That ended up with her getting off before heading to the bathroom. After showering Lilly came out wearing a green mask just like Scully had done to Mulder when they once went undercover.

Scotty's reaction was pretty funny as he fell off the bed pointing at her" What the hell is that"

"Mud mask" Lilly answered trying to keep her face refreshed since she was so faired skin. Now giving him several looks before Scotty tried to get up before tripping over his sneakers causing her to laugh even more before she puckered her lips " Kiss me ".

"No" before closing the bathroom door shut. Now smiling Lilly got onto the bed before turning on radio listening to some AC/DC loudly, before he opened the door seeing his gorgeous blonde in tight jeans and a blue tube top with a green mask on her face. Scotty shook his head knowing that underneath that hard ass detective he loved, there was quite a fun side to Lilly.

In fact Scotty preferred to see her fun side more, but was glad to finally see her smile and laugh more often. When he came out he saw her singing loudly while she pretended to play the guitar, until realizing she was being watched. Giving her signature smile Lilly came closer singing the song" I love Rock and Roll "to him.

Scotty grinned" Got a sexy singin voice" before kissing her" Somethin I didn't know"

"There's more to me you don't" as Lilly slinked over throwing on a little pink sweat jacket. After leaving he fiddled around with the radio trying to pick up some good stations before finding one from NYC: 9.55 PLJ with a hit going back to the eighties. It reminded him of some good memories while playing stickball or going to the arcades with his brother Mike.

By the time Lilly returned she came in holding a brown paper bag in her arms" Don't touch that dial" while resuming singing to "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC. Now putting it down her sand even louder while dancing around before climbing onto the table as Lilly jumped off onto the bed.

"Your wild" Scotty replied pulling her up off the bed" Now where was that fun side during these five years"?

Lilly shook her head before then took out the food as they continued listening to music while eating some food until a certain song came on. This clearly affected Scotty since the name of the song was: Our House, the same one he was humming after finding out what the coach did to his brother. Being careful not to toy with his emotions Lilly turned it off before switching onto Classic Q 104.3 while was now playing: Kind and Generous by Natalie Merchant.

"Thanks Lil" Scotty said as Lilly took his hand" You were there for Mike, he got his own justice".

"I know just I couldn't stop it".

Lilly pulled his hand closer" Doesn't matter you protected your brother now. He knows you love him". Now moving past that part he continued to enjoy the day with his fiancé as the two shared even more stories. As the months went on by the nervousness began building up inside of Lilly as she counted down to her wedding.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time that Lilly had found her wedding dress she felt her heart pound even more. There were butterflies whizzing around inside of her stomach. It was nervousness that she had never felt like before. Getting married in a few months sent Lilly into a panic attack as her breathing accreted at a faster rate.

Now pacing around many thoughts shot right into her mind about this whole thing. Lilly needed to sort them all out before the big day "I do really want to get married, what if it ends in divorce and still have to face Scotty at work. I don't know what to do" she thought while feeling each rapid beat of her own heart.

Lilly let out a breath calming herself down she wanted to marry Scotty. To her being married was the next step to their already steady relationship. Now pulling herself today she glanced over at herself seeing the panicked and scared woman she now was. It was just nervousness of getting married and taking on a new role: being a wife.

Now walking home Lilly looked around but wished her mother was there to see her getting married. Then it brought her back to another memory of when she wanted her there for marriage number four. One thing Lilly knew was that look displayed on her face knowing how proud she was of her. While tracing the words: Ellen Rush with her fingers wanting to see her face again" I miss you Mom" Lilly mouthed.

Now looking up into the blue sky, she breathed again coming to her own closure of her mother. This was something that needed to be release knowing there was nothing else to do that could bring her back. 

Walking away Ellen Rush stood there before whispering" Lilly" before disappearing back into the sunshine but kept on watching how strong her daughter until she could no longer see that. Upon meeting up with Scotty the two kissed" Find that dress yet".

"You're still waiting for that night" raising up her eyebrows before he leaned over for another one" Hey somethin happen". He then lifted Lilly's chin peering into her sapphire eyes" I'm scared too" reading right into her own thoughts.

"We'll make it Lil" taking her hand" You're the only person I'd spend my life with".

Lilly felt relieved knowing he was feeling the same way but still wondered about hearing her mother's voice calling out her name. Was this a sign or did she want to hear that voice in order to regain comfort for just a little while? During work Lilly kept on looking at her fiancé knowing for all the right reasons she felt lucky to be marrying him.

Then Vera came in breathing harder before showing everyone a sonogram picture of his unborn child. Kat rolled his eyes "Looks more like a blob".

"Don't talk about my kid" he said "That's my baby" getting sentimental. Scotty turned around "You do have a way with the nurses".

A smile appeared on Lilly's face as she looked down at her diamond engagement ring. With her wedding day approaching in a couple of months, but still wondered where Scotty was planning their honeymoon. He had kept it a secret even hiding the information so that she didn't know. Inside Lilly was dying to find out but after work went shopping for that.

Now shopping for both warm and cold locations, Lilly was confused on what to wear. Scotty's lips were sealed about their honeymoon. Sure it was surprise after he had changed where they were going, now adding several pieces of lingerie one being for their wedding night. By the time Lilly came in with six bags of clothing the look on his face was priceless.

"What's that for" Scotty asked. Lilly grinned" Don't look in that bag".

He had a seductive look on his face" Wedding night" raising both eyebrows. She loved how sexy his coffee eyes had looked which he snapped into the mood. Now touching his well toned arms Scotty pulled her down kissing her" Tonight I'm givin you something".

With a playful emotion displayed on her face Lilly moved closer" How about I give you something" before straddling him. He breathed out before undoing her pants seeing the black lacy thong she had been wearing" You wore that today".

She then unbuttoned her shirt displaying a black lacy bra "I think we'll continue this later" before zipping up her pants. Now with that exposed Lilly turned back before heading upstairs, while locking the door behind. After putting the bag containing that outfit deep inside of her closer she changed into a tank top along with a pair of Capri pants.

Coming back downstairs Scotty was in the kitchen cooking as Lilly sat up on the counter" Smells good".

"Kind of liking us gettin married".

A smile crept onto her face as Lilly tasted a bit of what was in the pot" Spicy, what is that"? Sure enough after dinner she had heartburn from that spicy meal. Now lying in bed she relaxed by watching: Survivor since it was now airing. Now feeling a kiss on her lips Lilly looked up" Poker night" as Scotty kissed her once more" Win somethin for our honeymoon".

"Tell me please" wanting to know badly" Warm or Cold"

Scotty then fluffed her pillows as she lay back" See you later beautiful" before she answered in Spanish making him knowing his influence was rubbing off on her. While at the game Jefferies handed him a cigar" Still can't believe you're marrying Lil".

"She's the one Will, I know it. Lil is an amazing woman" Scotty admitted thinking about his bride to be. Just about every night he looks over just to make sure that she was still breathing. The worry of her dying would always be there ever since her shooting. He realized how important she was after riding in that car with John Smith.

Lilly kept him tethered to this world, knowing each day Scotty got to see the woman he loved, respected and cherished so much. Mistakes had been made but not matter what he wasn't about to losing the one good thing in his life. He too had to deal with his own set of demons ones that were so powerful Scotty had to remain strong and try to overcome them. While playing poker he thought more about Lilly seeing the good qualities about her.

The truth was no one else saw them but him, to him there was more than just a beautiful blonde named Lilly. She was smart, energetic, caring, and sympathetic, devoted to her job, and had a wonderful fun side to boot. Scotty knew there was a whole other side of her that needed to be opened up than rather it sits there buried alone in darkness.

At home Lilly knew she was changing not due to Scotty but for herself. Being alone her never knew what this world had to offer especially a chance on becoming a wife. That trip to Miami Beach proved how life was full of excitement but she had to live in the moment in order to enjoy it. Snuggling against the blanket while her heartburn began to decrease before allowing her to sleep; but Lilly Rush was immerse in a deep slumber.

By the time Scotty came home he got into bed before wrapping his arms around her like he had done every night. It was his way of letting her know just how protected she was. Sometime in the middle of the night he threw up as she heard him doing this all night.

"How much did you drink" Lilly said softly.

Scotty threw up again" One bottle, must have been my cookin" before he leaned forward. Lilly then cleaned him up before helping him back to bed. Now blotting his forehead she placed her fingers on the side of his neck" Breathe in "she instructed.

He did exactly as he was told before Lilly gently rubbed his stomach" It was just one dinner, still can cook for me" before getting up to be sick again. Scotty never felt worse in his entire life before feeling extremely dizzy. By the time morning had arrived he felt a thermometer being placed into his mouth. Lilly felt fine but worried about him.

When it had buzzed she looked at it" Got a fever Scotty, must be that stomach virus going around".

He tried to get up before Lilly stopped him" You're staying home today, can't risk you getting anyone else sick". Scotty knew she was right but knew his own body didn't feel right" I'm achy" he moaned. Lilly gently rubbed his cheek lovingly" I'll come back during lunch I promise".

He pulled her closer" Love you always".

"Rest Scotty" before blowing him a kiss. After hearing the front door close Scotty let out a breath before moaning out from being so achy. Sure enough Lilly returned as promised before saw how worse he looked before calling Stillman. Now heading back into the bedroom she sat down" I'm taking you to the doctors" while hearing him breathe a certain way.

With him wrapped up in a blanket Scotty shivered during the car ride, with his head pounding over and over again" Make it stop" he murmured. Lilly touched his hand" Almost there, Hey" letting him know it was going to be fine. Somehow she learned Men turned into babies when they got sick, sure enough Scotty was acting like one.

As the doctor examined him, Lilly was calm and collected but worried about Scotty. She had never seen him that sick before until discovering it was a bad cause of the flu. After taking him home, Lilly began nursing him back to health but it wasn't easy. Scotty was literally a pain in the ass but was already used of that.


	26. Chapter 26

While Scotty slept after drinking some liquid, Lilly watched him knowing that the both of them would always remained at each other's sides through everything good and bad. There was something about him that touched her heart that made the love she had show through. Lilly began to do some more realization about him, needing to understand it was fate that brought them together.

During their first year together it was clear how Scotty flirted innocently with her. Even while walking over the bridge overlooking 30th street station as the air mixed with the smell of his cologne. It made her heart literally jump out of her chest, but knew a lot of his jokes were aimed at making her laugh. Then during their second year trouble began to erupt between her, Scotty and Christina.

Lilly remembered seeing how lost Scotty was after losing Elisa. He would do anything to find comfort but ended up lying to her face. Sure she was anger but found that her own struggles were the same as his. They both wanted comfort and love always ending up with someone who didn't really want to understand or being with them. In the end the two never felt alone when they were with each other. Scotty was her one true love, the one who never would think any less of her in any circumstance.

While now feeling his forehead before pressing her lips there, before switching on the fan to help circulate more cool air. After leaving the room Lilly went downstairs as she rolled out a mat and began to do some yoga. It was a way to allow some relaxing and enjoyment which left her feeling great afterwards. Plus it kept Lilly in shape especially for her upcoming wedding.

By the time she went up to check on Scotty he held out his hand to her.

"Hey you feeling better" Lilly asked as he breathed out" Still sick" before she stuck a thermometer into his mouth. A couple of days after that Scotty got better but remained home wanting to feel like himself again. While she was at work one day he finished booking reservations at a hotel for their all exclusive honeymoon.

As another month soon passed, Lilly had gotten so anxious about her upcoming wedding she had literally locked herself in the bathroom. Pacing around as a million thoughts rushed through her mind while mumbling incessant stuff. Then Scotty was able to unlock the door as he saw Lilly freaking out before leading her over to the bed.

While Lilly lay down flat on her stomach, Scotty rubbed her soft back. Using warm lotion she drew in several long deep breaths before turning over. Now with his ear on her chest Lilly took in his scent letting it calm her. He too felt soothed by listened to her heart, grateful it was still beating after everything that had happened. Scotty then got up before running some water in the bathtub he knew Lilly needed to get out of her skin especially with his case they had been working on for awhile.

Coming back out him carried her over into the bathroom, before giving her a kiss. When Lilly was all alone she undressed before slipping into a fragrant hot bubble bath. It felt as good as she lay back onto 

a pillow while putting on her I-Pod. Now soaking underneath Lilly breathed out knowing getting married wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially from someone who never thought she would ever get to see this day. Then Scotty came back poured warm water into the tub as Lilly took his hand" Come in".

Soon after he stripped by the way made Lilly feel even hotter seeing how sexy he was in the nude. Now laying her head on his chest Scotty held her while the music played softly. They knew this was real but for the first time he knew the two shared a bond that could never be broken. After awhile Lilly moaned while feeling both his mouth and lips pleasuring her.

" Scotty" she moaned" Please" needing more and more until Lilly grunted" Oh god" as she came knowing how sex seemed to be an enjoyment since being with Scotty. Now with her body relaxed she lay back knowing her body deserved a little pleasure especially after work. He then kissed her" I love seein that face you make when you come".

Lilly smiled" Never knew I made one" as Scotty ran his hands through her hair" Kind of figured you needed to come".

"I did actually" feeling a lot better and relaxed. Having a normal sex life was something she needed but read tips on how to keep their sex life spicy even during marriage. Lilly was determined to keep both that and their love strong. It was important to her that it worked especially how loneliness seemed to always break her heart so much.

A little while later the two were back on the bed having sex. Feeling his well toned arms around her made Lilly beg out loud for more. She never felt this way about anyone else especially after climaxing before Scotty did the same thing. He was something else; Lilly knew that their wedding night would be 

even more intense. By the next morning she showered and dressed before sipping some coffee while her love slept upstairs. Lilly felt totally relaxed after a night of sex which seemed to take off the nervousness that she had been feeling.

Thought it was still there she knew Scotty was feeling the same way. Now walking to work since he had something to do before that, Lilly let out a breath taking in everything around her. At headquarters she typed up several things but kept on glancing over at the date on her calendar displaying it was only a month away.

At work Lilly would go by her maiden name but at home she would become Lilly Valens. That new last name made her smile since she loved the way her name had flowed with that. When Scotty didn't show up at work later on Lilly found him sitting on her front steps.

"What's wrong" she asked.

Scotty let out a breath" I was close last time, so were you". Lilly sat down taking his hand" This isn't a mistake this time, we both know we are marrying for love". Now thinking back she let out a breath" When I was nineteen I almost married Ray but didn't. Good thing could have had a criminal for a husband plus the fact he didn't want to settle down".

He nodded" It's good you didn't Lil" which was something that Lilly already knew" Didn't want to be like my mom just pretending to be happy when she wasn't".

"You happy now" Scotty asked as her eyes lit up" I am got a wonderful fiancé and partner. Glad I'm marrying you" Lilly said with a smile. He too smiled" Never thought we both would be gettin married".

Scotty looked down before kissing her" Guess I'm feelin guilty for no reason".

"Tell me" as he let out it "We both are missin someone but can't do anythin about it". Lilly got up as the two embraced out in the rain. For awhile they took on each other's comforts before heading back to work. He felt better knowing he was marrying the most beautiful woman in all of Philadelphia. By the time it neared their wedding date, Scotty already was excited for his bachelor party but Lilly wanted to remain home on her last night as a single woman.

Somehow she needed that time to enjoy that last day being alone, before becoming a wife. Then hearing Vera come bouncing in she grew annoyed by the fact he wasn't shutting up about his unborn child. In fact he was about to ruin Scotty's bachelor party and their wedding.


	27. Chapter 27

On the night of Scotty's Bachelor party which was being held at Jones Tavern. There were drinks being passed out while he played pool with other fellow cops, but kept in mind about the one girl he truly loved. Now being sure that Lilly was the one he couldn't wait to share his life with her, but hoped their marriage would last. Somehow Vera started in about becoming a father who caused a rift and several fights broke out.

Scotty stayed away from this as his brother Mike sat down next to him" So tomorrow I'll be meeting that beautiful girl of yours"?

"Lil is something" Scotty replied" I don't know why I waited so long to be with her"?

Mike handed him a beer" Still gotta celebrate last day being single" before the things got more out of control. Meanwhile Lilly had just come home from celebrating as she felt a tad tipsy from drinking so much. It felt good to lose it for a little while but never wanted to remain that way not after seeing how her own mother was.

She then lay across her bed staring up at the ceiling, feeling this burst of happiness being unleashed. Tomorrow Lilly was getting married and moving on with her life now as a wife, it felt nice to take on this new role. Thought she was scared this would all eventually work out the two loved each other enough to understand everything.

Getting up Lilly took a walk to get out of her mind, but ended up running into Scotty.

"Aren't you at the party" she asked. He sighed" Can't needed to see you".

Now taking her hand Scotty kissed her" Need to be with you now" while the two walked together in the pouring rain. Even with the heavy rains pouring down on them it didn't matter when they needed each other in so many ways. Lilly felt herself being pushed against a car as his tongue feverishly roamed around her mouth. His manly hands running across her face while the two kissed in passion, before a car zoomed by as the two detectives got doused with water.

They laughed before Scotty kissed her again" I love you Lilly" saying her full name for the first time. Now tasting the rain mixing with Lilly's lips his mouth covered it giving another kiss of true love. Running together laughing like kids, before sitting on her front stoop soaked in their clothes.

"We're crazy Lil" Scotty said "Out here like morons. The blonde smiled "Kinda liking this for our last night being single and all". He gently rubbed her cheek" Funny how we both were so alone now we're getting married".

Lilly blushed" So what are the real reason you left"?

"Vera actin like a fool" he replied "Not that I would do that"

"You're telling me you wouldn't be bragging about that" her eyes arched as Scotty shrugged" Maybe a little bit, never thought about it" before the two shared around laugh. Then while they kissed it got so heavy the two went inside before shutting the door behind. Now as the trail of clothes stripped out Lilly lit some candles.

Scotty strong bare hands rubbing her back while he kissed a trail down while she moaned. Now with their eyes parallel to each other before Lilly fell back onto the bed feeling his naked wet and strong body pressing against hers. Pretty soon she begged aching for more while he went in deeper peering into a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes.

While more moans and cries were heard, the two continued to have hard sex until they both came at the same time. Now lying there Lilly lay there listening to the rain before Scotty's hand touched her bare back" Can't believe we're gettin married".

"I know doesn't seem real" before rolling over" Now it does cause I'm marrying you" as Lilly looked into his coffee bean eyes. Scotty's lips curling into a smile before it sank" Hey we're going to okay". Reaching out he touched her face "Promise not to let anyone else hurt you, don't know what I would do if I lost you".

Lilly nodded" Can't save everyone Scotty but I'm glad you saved me" knowing she owed him her life. Maybe her nightmares were true about the lessons she needed to learn, which had happened. Now laying in bed nude next to a man who was to become her husband tomorrow she felt relieved knowing this was the next stage of her life.

While Scotty held her the two continued listening to the rain coming down harder outside. He too was nervous about becoming a husband but couldn't wait until tomorrow. Zeroing in on the clock it slowly ticked on while Lilly watched it counting away her last hours as a single woman.

"Feel your heart beatin" Scotty whispered" Getting faster" before kissing her cheek "La noche buena mi novia" (Good Night my bride). With that she too responded with" Te quiero con el corazón" ( I love you with all my heart) but received a kiss after saying that" Speaking Spanish now Lil"?

"Have to if I'm marrying you" Lilly said before Scotty tickled her" Don't have to do that for me". With that said the two faced each other" Anything you're going to miss not being single anymore"? He let out a breath" Nope got everything I want now, have a sexy wife and partner".

Lilly let out a smile" At least we both won't go to bed alone" she said. Scotty nodded" Hate that the most comin home to no one" his hand softly stroking her face" I worry about you every night wantin to hold you".

Now as she fell asleep Scotty watched her seeing the movements of her chest rising and falling. His one and only love was lying still but his heart was nearly racing. He grew scared of getting married so much it was freaking him out even more. Puffing harder Lilly awoke hearing his breaths as she felt his pulse" Breathe".

"Can't" as the two realized they were getting cold feet already. She shook her head" Look at us two nervous people" before feeling her heart pounding harder. He felt her pulse beating hard against his finger" You know what I did after seein you in a room after being shot"?

Lilly looked at him as Scotty took his hand into hers" I kissed her, before placin my hand like this" as her hand rested against his chest. "You didn't hear me crying, told you I loved you". Tears began to stream silently down while he spoke to her" I need you Lil more than anything else, can't live without you. This is my fault not yours".

She gently cupped his face" Not it wasn't doesn't matter anymore Scotty, I'm past what happened. We're starting a life together that's what matters now". How pouring a glass of Champagne their 

glasses clinked before drinking it down toasting to their last night being single. Then Scotty grinned indication it was near midnight as their eyes locked knowing soon they would be husband and wife.


	28. The wedding

By morning Lilly awoke alone knowing that Scotty had already gone over to Stillman's apartment. After showing she changed into sweats with her heart pounding like a drum. Not even food could bring comfort while the blonde paced around a fright appeared on her face, before applying light makeup. It wasn't a lot but enough to add just a hint of color without overdoing it.

The brush then dropped onto the floor as Lilly's hand rested on her chest breathing heavily. Fear was sweeping inside while millions of questions zoomed around. She was panicking not knowing what else to do but couldn't just forget about this, getting married meant so much to her. Lilly didn't want to spend the rest of whole life with a lonely heart.

Drawing out a single breath she got into the dress with each beat of her heart. When it was finally on a millions thoughts were still zooming around until Lilly looked at herself once again. For the first time she saw life and color in her sapphire eyes there had been sad until falling in love with Scotty. He brought so much love, safety and protection that she so desperately needed. A smile crept onto her face lighting up the whole room except now it was snowing hard outside.

Over at Stillman's apartment, Vera was so nervous he spilled out all his coffee all over Scotty's tuxedo. This pissed him off before throwing him up against a wall as the older man stopped him, before realizing it wasn't on a tuxedo but a suit of his. Scotty was damn lucky but hated Vera with a passion until he grew nervous while glancing over at his watch.

He started to pace but Stillman closed the door" I was nervous too Scotty, this isn't easy"?

" Boss you goin to separate us"?

Stillman shook his head" No Scotty, not when you two work so well together" another fear dropped as another one was added" I'm glad you're marrying her, Lil deserves someone like you". Scotty sighed before looked out the window knowing he was scared of doing this but getting married to the woman he loved so much was really happening.

When Kat arrived at the apartment she helped place crown on top of Lilly's head" You look beautiful Lil".

"Nerves again didn't have a cup of coffee yet" the blonde sighed.

She then applied some light powder onto her face before the two hugged, Kat then smiled the two woman headed out to the limo that was waiting. During the whole ride Lilly breathed in panic while feeling so scared wanting to go home and hide, then there was a part of her wishing that her mother was there to see this.

In fact she needed her at this very moment but knew she was moving on to her new life. The road symbolized a path to that next stage. Lilly knew it was exciting but felt sad knowing Scotty's whole family would be there but not hers, but knew her co-workers we're always like one to her. After arriving she went into the room trying to calm her done.

Hearing a knock at the door, it opened as Stillman stood there" What's up Boss" seeing him closing the door. He too was nervous" Always felt like a father to you Lil, but I got something" pulling out a small box. Inside displayed a necklace as Lilly let him clasped it around her neck before the embraced "Thanks Boss, its beautiful".

Stillman smiled" Can't get over how beautiful you are, want you know I'll still always be there for you".

The blonde nodded as he left while she looked at the necklace realizing how much of a role he played in her life. Sure her dad walked out at the age of six, but was glad she still had a father figure in her life. The real one well, Lilly had realized that he didn't really love her except her own mother. With that in mind she closed that chapter moving on.

At the altar, Toni yelled at Vera before being so nervous before she got him under control. Jefferies then took over" Don't ruin this for both Lil and Scotty" knowing how long the two had waited for this day. Then as Kat walked down with Veronica since they were both bridesmaids Scotty grew even more nervous anxiously awaiting his bride.

Then Lilly came out as holding onto Stillman's arm as the music started to play. With many heartbeats the doors opened while taking several small footsteps. Looking over Lilly sworn she saw her mother and sister sitting in the pews but then looked down the aisle seeing how handsome Scotty was. He too looked at his bride breathless, Lilly was just so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

By the time she approached the alter; her hand was now in Scotty's. Two nervous people they look a second to inspect each other's eyes" Love you" they mouthed before the ceremony had started. It was all in Spanish but Lilly caught on easily knew she was becoming part of his culture which felt wonderful. As Scotty held her wedding ring in his finger, he decided to speak in English wanting everyone including their co-workers to hear this.

"I promise never to always protect you, as both a husband as your partner. You mean the world to me Lilly" as Lilly watching seeing the diamond ring sliding down her finger. Tears of happiness flowed out of her eyes before taking a gold band" I hope I can be everything you want. I love you so much Scotty, even though I am so stubborn".

Scotty laughed "You're not" before Lilly took his hand before sliding the band down. For a moment the two gazed at each other as an outburst from Vera was heard as Jefferies yelled at him "Will you shut up Nick".

"It's sad" he said sniffling before Stillman shot him a hard look. After getting the signal, Scotty leaned closer as the two shared their first kiss together as husband and wife. It got even more romantic as the two continued kissing for another second before Scotty carried Lilly up the aisle as bubbles were being released.

Outside as the snow was coming down harder, he kissed her again posing for pictures. The two had never been so happy quite like this but the smiles were being expressed on their faces. Now scooping her back up Lilly laughed feeling the cold icy winds brushing against her face. She loved this man so much but knew they had just done the hardest part, but each hoped Vera wouldn't ruin it.

At the bottom of the steps Lilly stood up as she met his brother's family. She felt so accepted especially knowing she was now an aunt to two kids, that to her meant something deep. Now feeling her nephew Emilio who was seven years old hugged her, Lilly felt this burst of family that never meant a thing until now.

Looking up she rolled her eyes seeing a pregnant Toni pushing Vera away with Andre following. Scotty took her hand" Guess we better get goin" as Lilly gave one last smile before getting into the limo. Now inside she rested her head against his shoulder" Family seems so nice, glad I'm part of it now".

Scotty kissed Lilly's cheek before the two sat together while their limo turned onto the highway going to towards a catering hall that he had specifically chose out. The place was immaculate with the icy shimmering on the trees while snow covered the ground, but inside Lilly was shocked to see how it was adorned with many kinds of flowers but had an atmosphere she felt instantly comfortable in.

Now walking in everyone clapped as the two newlyweds walked in Lilly was so awed by this all she felt tad scared. With Scotty at her side she felt safe and secure before the two saw down at their own table. During the party people same up to her as Lilly instantly took to his family but the biggest thing felt accepted by his mother.

She hugged her "You're good for my son" while made her feel so loved. Then Stillman led her out onto the dance floor for a dance since he knew she didn't have a father. Now dancing the two acted like father and daughter, but Lilly felt close to him in that way. As the song faded out he stepped away before her wedding song began to play.

Scotty stepped onto the floor while the guitar interlude was playing, at the verse" You and Me" he took her hand as the two danced slowly together. Lilly knew this was always going to be their song no matter what, but felt happy finally becoming his wife. He too couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second, seeing how striking Lilly was in a wedding dress.

During the song, Lilly rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes shut taking in their special moment at their first dance being married. Her heart beat softly along with his, knowing the only person that fixed all that heartaches was him. At the last verse the two looked once again into each other's eyes before their lips came together while rose petals began falling down.

Afterwards, Vera dragged Toni onto the floor. He then fell after running back to get something as the two married detectives each looked at each other. While dancing to the Salsa Vera bumped into Lilly cause her to fall but luckily Scotty caught her sealing her lips with a kiss before pulling her up as the two danced some more.

"Nice save detective" Lilly said as the two continued to dance before their nephew Emilio cut in. Scotty stood there watching him dance with his new aunt, just seeing how carefree Lilly was he knew bringing family into her life made everything seem better. She needed that badly but didn't think any less of her. To him Scotty was proud that Lilly made it out of Kensington, knowing how strong, smart and caring she was.

By the time the food was served, Lilly was chatting with her new sister in law before Kat caught up with her. As the two talked to Toni, Scotty chuckled seeing Kat yelling at Vera" I think those two make a better couple"?

Jefferies groaned" Don't you dare act like that"?

"Not I ain't rush Lil into having kids" which was true Scotty wanted to settle into marriage before that happened. During the cake cutting the two lovingly fed each other, as Lilly tasted the sweetness of her wedding cake. She enjoyed letting him feed her more without worrying if he was going to hurt her, 

which fear was over. Even the part about his family Lilly let them in giving herself a chance to feel loved and wanted after telling herself they were not like hers. Then came the exciting part as Lilly threw her bouquet seeing Veronica catching it as Kat froze in terror; seeing how excited her daughter was.

The end of their wedding came when Vera spilled his drink all over Toni's dress, she was beyond pissed but so was Scotty. He too was covered in cake after Vera tripped once again before he crashed into the cake. Keeping his anger down Scotty did it for Lilly wanting to give her wedding she deserved. To him she needed that more than anything else in the world.

Now walking up their apartment, Scotty scooped her up as he unlocked the door carrying her over the threshold. With the spicy wedding night heating up Lilly went upstairs before changing into a sexy outfit she picked out for this night. He then entered bare chested as the two fell down on top of the bed with her arms running all over his back.

Scotty buried himself in her as the two deepened their kiss" Lilly Valens, sounds sexy" as Lilly kissed him before the two made the most sweaty, hard, intense sex as the a married couple. Outside the snow fell but inside their bodies burned together with their voices emitted more sounds of pleasure, which lasted a long time.

By the time the cold air hit their bodies, Lilly rested her head on his chest before he handed her some tickets for four weeks in the Bahamas. She smiled happily" Thought we're going to Miami"?

"Nope that will be on our fifth year anniversary, wanted to take you some place different" sealing her mouth with another kiss. Lilly kissed his forehead" Can hardly wait until tomorrow" before the newlyweds fell asleep.

By morning the two sat at the airport since their flight had fifteen minute delays. Scotty took her hand" Hey don't let this ruin it"?

"I'm not "before later on they were flying in the skies. Instead of case files Lilly was reading a novel which kept her interests peaked but later fell asleep next to Scotty.


	29. Honeymoon Pt1

During their stay in the Bahamas, Lilly never felt happier while spending four glorious weeks there. Their first the two dined at a restaurant which by far had some of the best food she had ever tasted, before taking a long walk on the shore. Being married now felt good to them but Scotty let himself relax knowing he now had Lilly was his wife.

That night as the breeze blew in from the French doors leading to the balcony, candles burned in the background while two naked bodies were immersed with sweat, as voices of pleasure were exchanged. As Scotty hit that magical spot causing Lilly to cry out so loudly he grew more aroused feeling her nails clawing down his hard sweaty back.

While the tides crashed those newlyweds scream and panted in pleasure. Before long Scotty was asleep as Lilly sat there watching him breathe. Putting on her robe she stood outside listening to the waves as seagulls cried out. It felt romantic sure but found this place to be the one place she felt relaxed. Lilly breathed out again letting the air soothed her rapid heart.

Coming back to bed she got in placing her ear down on Scotty's chest. With each beat of his heart gently put her to sleep. By morning the two went downstairs for a big breakfast, Lilly never seen so much food in her life but enjoyed eating breakfast together. Being romantic as he was he fed her lovingly as Lilly swallowed the piece of a waffle, which had a taste of cinnamon and brown sugar in it?

"Sleep well" Scotty asked seeing his wife in a strapless summer dress. The look on her face pleased him knowing the sex last night was pretty satisfying, not to mention how Lilly straddled him earlier on. He could have been there all day but knew there were other things to do besides that. After breakfast the two changed before getting on a boat.

Lilly was in full glory as she watched Scotty shirtless waterskiing. He must have been working out since his chest was more defined, even last night. Why hadn't she noticed this, or probably was so used of seeing him so much he looked the same. Maybe to Lilly Scotty would always be her handsome, sexy husband.

Now getting onto the dock she too joined him as they laughed feeling the freedom of being out on the water.

"I love you" Scotty yelled as Lilly laughed "I love you too "before enjoying the ride. Afterwards the two came back onto the shore before he rented a boat for just the two of them. He wanted things to be so perfect now that they were on their honeymoon. Lilly met him back there ten minutes later as she now was wearing tiny shorts and a tube top.

"Mama" he whispered to himself seeing how long her legs were" caliente Lil" (Hot Lil). Lilly seductively climbed onto the boat" Tómeme mar adentro" (Take me out to sea). With a smile he started up the boat driving it away from the dock, she sat in his lap" Enséñeme" ( Teach me). Scotty planted a kiss on her cheek" Luego prometo" (Later I promise).

Lilly then got up as she looked out on the sea, enjoying its beauty never realizing how beautiful it truly looked. Pretty soon Scotty put his arms around her" El cielo es hermoso Como usted" (Sky is beautiful like you)." Nunca supo que usted ser poético" (never knew you to be poetic)

Once again he looked shocked" Where did you learn to speak Spanish so well"? Lilly smiled" From my hot Cuban husband who's also my partner".

He moved closer" Is that so, what does he have that I don't" as Lilly turned around" A badge but can kiss well".

"Where is he" before coming closer" Want him or me"?

"Sólo usted" ( only you) came her final answer before the two began kissing at sea. That it felt romantic before Scotty taught Lilly how to fish" Didn't even know you knew how".

He kissed her" Guess you learned somethin about me, but never knew you like it hard" growling into her ear; before Lilly playfully swatted him away" Don't think my partner would like that" teasing him again. Then by amazement she caught a fish but threw it back into the water, her heart was pure gold even for a homicide detective.

Scotty didn't ask her why knowing she rather not see it dead" Cogido bueno" (good catch).

"Gracias" (thanks) before Lilly sat there relaxing while watching the waves. Now wearing cool shades she sipped some lemonade while feeling the warmth from the sun. Scotty too took off his shirt watching how his wife enjoyed her surroundings; he valued Lilly's own happiness. For awhile the two didn't speak as he sat back trying to catch something.

"No puede agarrar nada" (can't catch anything) he mumbled as she responded" Agarrado mí" (Caught me).

Scotty grinned" No really Lil where did you learn so fast"

"You talk in your sleep" Lilly replied" All that yelling in Spanish, I sort of picked that up"

"I don't talk "he said before she shot him looked" Fine don't believe me, but you're one restless sleeper".

He took of a water gun" Are you aren't" before spraying her. Lilly then got up as the two fought before ending up laughing" No but I listen to your breath sometimes".

"Why" she asked "I'm not dying Scotty".

Scotty took his hand into hers" Cause I love you, want to make sure you're with me always" before tears flowed down. He then wiped them away" You're my wife the only person that matters to me". Lilly then get up the courage as she let out a breath" I'm pregnant".


	30. Bahamas and California

Scotty was shocked but glanced down at her stomach, before looking back up searching her eyes. Anxiety flowed through his whole body as he gently placed a hand there wondering why his bride's stomach was still thin. Lilly placed a hand over his after taking a pregnancy test this morning somehow the baby much had been conceived before they had gotten married. Now with a tiny being growing inside of her she felt a fear dripping down her back.

Remembering this was still their honeymoon Lilly let out a breath" The test read positive this morning". As he bend down to kiss her stomach" Nuestro bebé" (our baby) knowing this day was one the happiest he had ever had. First marrying the woman of his dreams then finding out he was going to become a father on their honeymoon was wonderful, leaving Scotty nervous and scared but happy at the same time.

"You want to go home and make sure" Scotty asked. Lilly shook her head" I'm fine just nervous that's all".

He kissed her" Usted es la mujer más hermosa y la futura madre en todo Philly" ( You are the most beautiful wife and mother to be in all of Philly) causing Lilly to smile" Take me dancing". Pressing play the two danced she noticed how his eyes kept slipping onto her stomach beaming with proudness of becoming a father.

Now slow dancing Scotty was whispering something in Spanish in her ear" El bebé le tendrá es ojos" ( Baby's going to have your eyes), Salga mirando tan hermoso como usted( Come out looking like you). Lilly smiled "Qué le hace desea" ( What do you want) as Scotty kissed her" Tell you later " before he 

began to drive the boat back to the shore. After that the two went out to club and danced somehow she felt even better knowing he was fine with the pregnancy, but knew that's the reason why she had thrown up on her wedding day. Perhaps all this sex was leading up to this knowing how good Scotty was in bed.

Now dancing with him Lilly heated up the floor causing people to stare at this beautiful blonde. She was having so much fun celebrating her honeymoon that even Scotty continued to dancing twirling his new wife around. He adored this woman so much knowing that every day he spent with her was a new adventure.

It didn't matter that Lilly was now pregnant since he knew this would never change what he thought of her in anyway, not even her expected weight gain. Scotty never looked at her like that he saw what was in her heart which had so many secrets still but he never would question. The respect was there knowing that's who Lilly was. Continuing on with their honeymoon, they made it back to their rooms after midnight.

Scotty laughed as the TV came on, displaying a slideshow of the two of them as kids " You didn't send them off somewhere" Lilly questioned after that John Smith guy. He kissed her" No my brother did this". One picture showed one of her mother reading a book to her before it flashed into a video that had to be done before the death of her mother.

" Lilly" Ellen Rush spoke" So proud of you" as tears flowed down her face before seeing a flash of her mother speaking her last words to her" Bye Baby". It was sentimental as Scotty held Lilly before the scene changed to him seeing how cute he was before showing a teenage picture of him.

" Caliente" she spoke" Did know you were so wild back then" before seeing Elisa in the background. Scotty looked down before she touched his hand" She probably is happy up there knowing your happy".

"She was right Lil, you are beautiful" he said before a couple of pictures of little Lilly appeared, and then one of her and Christina hugging as kids. It hurt to see her baby sister on the screen knowing she wasn't alive anymore, but that wasn't the object of the video. Then it flashed to their first year together as detectives, how cocky and arrogant Scotty was.

"Never notice how I shun away" Lilly whispered softly" See how much you cared for me back then". As the movie continued to play she watched while resting against his shoulder seeing some moments of them together at Jones Tavern. On the screen showed them together while dating, one picture came up of Lilly sleeping.

"Can't believe you took that one" Lilly said swatting his head. Scotty chuckled" You were dressed, just wanted to capture how beautiful you look sleepin". Letting him go on that one it continued through several moments even their engagement party, before their wedding day. As their wedding song played the two spouses were on the floor kissing relishing their love for each other.

"You and Me always" Scotty whispered capturing her lips" You're the only reason why I get out bed in the morning". Lilly continued kissing him before he broke away" Lilly Valens" as she knocked him down while kissing him. After the video went blank her head was resting on his chest, hearing the sound of his 

heartbeat and the ocean. Both sounded so soothing but knew being alone with him was something she would remember for the rest of her life.

As a week soon passed, Scotty stood there watching Lilly attempting to play golf. Surprisingly she did well but he never saw a point in that, coming up behind her he almost got whacked.

"Can't do that" Lilly said "Could have hit you".

He made a face" I can arrest you detective" as the blonde shook her head" For what"?

"Being beautiful" Scotty replied before stepping back. He didn't' really want to be hit in the face especially by his wife. That wouldn't go so well after getting back with Vera, Kat and Jefferies making fun of him. Sure enough they were talking way back in Philadelphia.

Vera looked over at Kat "Rush in a bikini that's hot" as Kat shot him a look" Not that you'd look in one". He came closer" You're saying I wouldn't look good, Toni finds me sexy".

"Ugh" came Kat's reply before Vera kept at it" You want me Miller don't you".

"Not particularly" as she walked away. "Take off my shirt" as Kat turned around" You do and you'll scare everyone away in Philly". Vera groaned" Scotty's got all the luck" before drinking out of a milk carton seeing Jefferies face" You do know that milk is old" seeing the date Feb 12th on the top and it was July.

Back in the Bahamas the island was getting warnings of a hurricane as the two boarded a plane. When Lilly heard it was for California this didn't surprise her one bit, after flying there the two were 

experiencing very bad jet lag. It was almost ten pm as the two found their hotel before falling asleep together.

Since they were staying in Northern California, the two stood at a park overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Always saw this on Full House" Lilly said" Chris and I used to watch that show".

Scotty chuckled" You watchin that show can't see that" before seeing the look on her" Nor can I"?

The smile shone brightly on her face" Taking me to Hollywood"

"No too far plus over four dollars on gas, besides we still can do romantic things" he said while taking her hand. That part of it was true Lilly couldn't complain since this was still their honeymoon but the two walked around San Francisco enjoying them. This place was so different from anything on the eastern coast but Lilly liked the change.

The red wood forest was breathtaking as the two found themselves kissing with the tall trees behind them. It adding to the spice and romance of being out in California, plus the fact this felt more relaxed then Philly, but knew that was still their home. One night Scotty took her out to a baseball game as Lilly got into the game fast. She never knew she loved baseball until being with him, perhaps love did change everything.

During their stay Lilly suffered a miscarriage as Scotty held her close" This wasn't you or my fault, doesn't change what I feel about you. We'll try again not giving up on that".

She cried softly before he kissed her" You know why I married you, because I could never live without you. Lilly you are smart, beautiful, kind and wonderful. Nobody could ever take that away from me". Lilly buried her head into his shoulder" Why did this happen"?

Scotty rubbed her back" Things happen Lil, doesn't mean you didn't love it" before allowing her to cry on him. After awhile Lilly's cries grew silent before looking up" Sorry I ruined this".

"You didn't still want to do things with my wife, no Lil you ain't damaged inside" reading straight into her own thoughts before leaving. He knew she needed to be by herself for a little while, but once out there he picked up some flowers and other things to make Lilly feel better. Scotty too felt the pain he wasn't about to walk out on her like everyone else had done.

Upon coming back he set the roses in a vase near the nightstand, peering down at as very sleeping Lilly.

" I love you Lil, glad to be your husband" he whispered before kissing her cheek" Need anything just say Hey and I'll be there" knowing it worked last time. Standing outside on the balcony Scotty breathed in some cool California air while trying to clear his head, meanwhile Lilly awoke seeing the roses. With one reach she opened up the tiny card.

"Always will love you Lil, you are my one and only. Doesn't matter what happened know that I will always be there for you? Yo le adoro tanto aún del día nosotros encontramos primero(I adore you so much even from the day we first met)".

Tears flooded her eyes as Lilly sat back feeling comforted by this, having a loving husband was good. She had to deal with this knowing there would be other chances especially knowing how well he dealt with this. Breathing in again it hurt not to be pregnant but got a taste of a brief happiness for a little while. Later that night Scotty served her some soup in bed" Wanted you to eat".

Lilly sat up sipping the hot soup" Thanks "as Scotty knew not to rush her into anything. He remained supportive over her even throughout the next day, but took it slow. Lilly seemed a bit stronger but went outside for some fresh air. It helped a lot but when that week turned into the next one she was walking around with him trying to enjoy their time in California.

Of course she made sure her body was alright but after getting the good word, Lilly spent some time out at sea. One thing she found that the sea calmed her.


	31. Califonian Dreamin, making a baby

During their last week the two hanging back relaxing when Lilly led Scotty away seeing an old ex boyfriend of hers. She didn't want him starting in causing her husband to punch him out, though Lilly didn't mind if that did happen. Now headed down to the pool in their hotel the thought about the scumbag was out of her mind, seeing Scotty taking off his shirt.

Getting in Lilly felt the cool water as she began swimming until reaching the deep end. They were both lucky since they had the pool all to them, feeling his hands running down her back before Scotty's mouth was on hers before the two went underneath the water. Now breaking away the two watched each other before slowly coming back up.

While fixing her ponytail, Lilly watched him swimming see how muscular he was. Somehow his eyes met up with hers checking out her slim body, before he grinned" Look sexy in that Bikini" before he took off the short revealing that Scotty was wearing a Speedo all this time. That instantly sent her over the edge now hearing noises he put back the swim shorts on leaving his wife blushing him this

After the people had left, he did him again" I know what turns my wife on" he growled" Better then Vera in one".

Lilly winced" Making me want to throw up" not wanting to picture that" Think you look better swimming naked". Scotty moved closer" This you're ultimate fantasy Lil" before he splashed her as the two went back and forth acting like kids. Somehow spending time at the pool was well worth it until they got out showered and went out.

"You pick where you want to eat" Scotty said" Please no Sushi".

The blonde raised her eyebrows" Sushi, when did you ever see me eat that stuff"?

He shrugged" Just sayin" before Lilly grinned" Really know how to play house". Scotty chuckled before the two joined hands while enjoying the nightlife of San Francisco, which was beautiful at night. Lilly chose a restaurant out that they could sit outside and eat; it felt more romantic that way. While she sipped some water Lilly drew in a breath feeling content while sharing their meals.

"Every think of retiring here" Scotty asked "When we're old and useless or will you still be workin"?

Lilly's lips curled slightly" No I'll be with you" touching his hand" Never thought about retiring".

He laughed" Imagine us on our 50th anniversary"?

"Oh that will be the day" she giggled as Scotty did an impression causing Lilly to laugh even louder. He probably was the only one who could make her feel this happy without being too pushy or arrogant, that was one of the many things she adored. After eating a quick bit the two strolled along the streets each feeling not ready to go back to work.

With now the stars shining in the sky, Scotty's arms were wrapped around her waist" I'm still keeping that promise Lil". She nodded before releasing a breath" Don't mention what happened" before he stood in front of her" Why would I that's personal, I felt that loss also".

She could tell from the look in his eyes it was hurting him" Don't say anything" before the two held each other while the Californian breeze blew past them. It was still blowing when the two boarding the plane 

back to Philly as the two shared their last kiss in California, which was dubbed their Californian kiss. Now sitting there Scotty was asleep on her should with his hand in hers. Lilly looked over knowing besides what happened this was still a really great romantic honeymoon, but knew things would get better. The two weren't about to give up since the basics of their relationship was rooting in deep friendship.

After getting their luggage, Scotty was so incredible tired that Lilly drove home to their apartment seeing the white balloons reading: Just Married. She let out a smile before leading her husband upstairs to bed, once there he was sound asleep probably due to all that sun. He was pretty tan but Lilly had severe sunburn on her back which hurt miserably.

Now putting on her pajamas she slid into bed curling up beside her husband. During the middle of the night he tossed and turned yelling out in Spanish again, disturbing Lilly from a must needed sleep. Needless to say she walked back into headquarters looking pretty tired especially seeing Vera grinning at her. Getting some coffee Lilly felt out of place before feeling the corpulent man touching her shoulder.

"Ouch watch it Vera" Lilly yelled" Damn Sunburn".

He grinned" Late night I see" before receiving a dirty look from the blonde as she sipped her first cup of coffee needing the rush of caffeine. When Scotty arrive he looked right as his wife" Mornin Lil" realizing she was right about him talking in his sleep but would never admit it" Didn't sleep well"?

"Not with you yelling in Spanish all night" Lilly replied" Shut it Vera" seeing him about to say something stupid yet again. He then came over to Scotty who ignored him as he too got a cup of coffee before 

sitting down. When Vera started in about the baby stuff, Lilly looked down still feeling the loss from the miscarriage. Outside she stood there breathing in as Scotty came out" Hey we're still going to try right"?

"We never have time" Lilly said before he lifted up her chin" I want this as much as you do, let's try Lil".

A single tear dripped down as she hugged him, crying softly knowing how supportive he was over this whole thing. Scotty rubbed her back" I'm ready when you are, take it slow. I don't want you to feel you have to rush for me". Sealing his words with a single kiss the two headed back inside before Lilly secretly started reading up on how to prepare her body for pregnancy.

This time she wanted this to work, but waited after her next cycle to start. One night the two tried not to focus on making a baby instead by pleasuring each other, Scotty was just a nervous as she was but gradually relaxed as he slid into her. Lilly cried out mixing it up between moaning, begging and other things, enjoying sex with him, during a course of several weeks.

Sometimes the two would come in tired especially after making love for three hours in the morning. It was all worth it when just two months later Lilly went to the doctor as found out the exciting news. Due to this being planned out she knew how far alone she was, which added to when their baby would be born.

The look on Scotty face was one she'll never forget when they both saw the image of their baby's heartbeat on the screen. Just seeing it beat made them cry softly out of joy and happiness knowing this was really happening, Lilly was still scared after what happened last time. When the sonogram was over he then wiped off the gel before planting a kiss on her stomach" Oye Mami y te quiero" ( Hey Mommy and I love you).

Lilly smiled as Scotty kissed her" I love you a lot" before she got up" Daddy" seeing the look on his face. Sure enough he was nervous but that's when he started spoiling her so much.


	32. Settling down

That night the two celebrated Lilly's pregnancy as Scotty took her out an expensive restaurant. He was extremely nervous but so over protective now since their baby was growing inside. Sitting down she gently touched her stomach before pulling out the picture out of a bag, she still could hardly believe something so tiny of that of their baby.

"Never told me what you think it is" Lilly said looking across at her husband. Taking the photo into his hand he studied it" Want it to be a surprise"? Shaking her head no the two bantered back and forth what sex their child might me, but that conversation went right into the work the next morning. Scotty kept on changing his mind about wanting to find out.

"I'm almost three months we got time" Lilly sighed" Baby doesn't know what it is" before heading into the break room. She then peered down at her stomach" Hey little one" whispering softly" I already love you" as Kat came in the room. Glancing over at the pregnant detective her lips formed a smile before handing her an envelope. Inside were two gift certificates one for a baby store the other for a store of her choice.

Lilly smiled" Thanks, I think I better hid this one Scotty might try and spoil this little one" touching her stomach. Kat laughed" At least he's not like Vera, Toni's due any day now". As the two women came back out Scotty looked over at his wife still thrilled about having a baby, he hoped they both had learned things from their pasts. As a month went by he saw a tiny bump forming which by him was a signal that this was very real.

One morning Lilly awoke hearing very loud Spanish music in the next room, it was a particular song she hated. Looking in she almost had to laugh seeing Scotty pretending to sing with a paintbrush instead of a microphone, using her camera phone she snapped one of him. Then in the middle of it he did some odd dance stupid but sexy since Scotty had to shirt on.

Shaking her head she went downstairs chuckling to herself before flipping on some rock music. First came a band called" Rush" then there was a mixture between AC/DC, Metallica, U2, Radio Head. Lilly enjoyed this so much while making herself some breakfast knowing the baby was hungry, then why she was sitting on the couch reading over a case before her husband stood there.

" You makin my kid listen to that" Scotty said pointing to her stomach. Lilly looked up innocently" Why it's much better than that Mexican polka music of yours ". He made a face" That ain't Mexican polka Lil , I'm Cuban remember"?

"Yeah Yeah" Replied the blonde while stroking her stomach" Thing the baby prefers my music". From upstairs the song changed as she shot him a look causing the two to crack up laughing. Sure enough it was Mexican Polka before Scotty went back upstairs singing. Lilly chuckled before resuming reading over the rest of the current case. While trying to pinpoint a connection she could hear her husband's music getting louder.

Putting on another CD which contained heavy metal music as Lilly sat back remembering her teenage years listening to these tracks, while she and Christina once got so drunk out of their minds. Now sitting there pregnant it hurt not to have her sister her during this time or ever. What would she tell her 

unborn child about her family before Lilly realized the slideshow that Scotty had showed her during their honeymoon displayed the good memories? Perhaps that was all her child needed to know but then constant fear of not being a good mother flowed in. Lilly put a stop to that knowing her baby would be coming into a loving environment, which never had to worry about not eating or a purple foot.

Then the music finally changed to some odd 80's techno music mixing with the sound of Scotty's voice, causing her to laugh. Going upstairs he was breaking out on all the moves before Lilly shook her head" Ghostbusters" Raising up an eyebrow hearing Scotty tell her it was one the best movies that he had ever seen.

"I liked dirty dancing" before he switched to that song. Now hearing him finally singing on tune Lilly smiled" You going on American Idol"? As the two began to dance in the same way in the move but was careful due to her being pregnant. Scotty was an excellent dancer as Lilly closed her eyes imagining she was in the movie.

Breaking apart the two kissed before she changed into different clothes before heading out. Somehow Lilly ended up playing basketball wanting sometime to get out of her head, knowing her love of this sport was attributed to her husband once again. It felt nice to just shoot baskets until it had started to rain. Now walking home she bumped into Kat as the two stood there talking about babies for awhile.

Upon opening up the door the two women caught Scotty doing some really bad dancing in the kitchen. He froze before realizing how idiotic he looked before going upstairs, Kat turned to Lilly" Call me crazy but I think Scotty's still acting like a bachelor".

"At times but he's really a good husband" Lilly said before receiving a gift from Kat. Inside was pink blanket as Scotty peeked his head out, startling the two. Taking an orange she shot him a look as he murmured something in Spanish before Lilly responded back. Making Kat virtually clueless on what they had just told each other.

Now seeing her phone buzzing she said goodbye and left, knowing the conversation wasn't about her for some reason. Now Scotty came downstairs" Could have told me"?

"Do I need to" Lilly said slinking over to the couch. He followed" Yeah I'm your husband".

Her eyes twinkled a bit" You really like playing house don't you". Before Scotty moved closer before his mouth was on her as Lilly pulled away" What the hell have you been eating, garlic"?

Shrugging he nodded" Garlic pizza the one Nick and I shared yesterday".

"You stink Valens, just take a shower" before hearing him comment" I don't stink Lil actually that's just my sweat" causing her to make a face. Keeping his mouth shut Scotty went upstairs trying to outsmart but when he came down again Lilly yelled" Nice try get up there, you afraid of water"?

After he finally took a shower and used plenty of mouthwash, Scotty came downstairs seeing Lilly cooking in the kitchen. His mouth was on fire today" Need an apron" seeing the look on her face. She turned around looked seductively before pushing him onto the couch" Do I need my hair like this" 

putting it up into pigtails "or getting your slippers " as Lilly leaned over kissing him as Scotty took down her hair" I like it like this ".

She kissed him again before getting up, before he watched her walking back into the kitchen. A few seconds later Lilly giggled feeling his lips on her neck" Scotty I can't cut please". He then took an onion before she swatted his hands away" Don't need you stinking again". Then hearing her phone buzzing Lilly flipped it open" Rush" before listening to the caller on the other line.

"Boss wants you down at headquarters" as Scotty kissed her" Be back soon beautiful". After he had left she let the soup simmer before dozing off on the couch. Being pregnant made her extremely tired but was awaked by her phone ringing. After putting the soup away in the fridge Lilly went upstairs to go to sleep knowing Scotty was working late tonight.

By the next morning Lilly came in seeing her breakfast already on her desk; from Stillman. Even her boss was becoming more and more fatherly since she had become pregnant; it felt nice to know people cared about her.

"You feeling alright Lil' Stillman asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Boss, where's Scotty" her usual question when she couldn't find him. The older man handed her a piece of paper" Case has heated up he's doing a stakeout with Jefferies"?

"Thought will hate stakeouts"?

"Does but Vera's at the hospital with Toni, and I need you and Miller to stay here" he said. Lilly nodded not about to put her baby in any danger but was constantly receiving text messages from Scotty. Somehow that was driving Jefferies insane" Will you stop that"?

"Just checkin up on my wife"

"Another nervous dad to be" the older man said. Scotty looked over at him arrogantly" I ain't nervous Will, just love my wife. Baby ain't comin for awhile". That part of true those they were still considered newlyweds he like to do this making sure his new bride knew he loved her, Lilly meant so much to him but so did they unborn baby.

Right now Scotty was relaxed but upon returning to the bullpen, he saw his wife talking about him. Coming up for a closer inspection was a picture of him dancing yesterday" Delete it"?

"Make me" before Vera busted in breathless" I'm a father" he said before hugging Scotty. He groaned" I would like that better if Lil was doing this then you". That didn't help especially since both Lilly and Kat were both watching them. Scotty then yelled" Get your hands off my ass" as Vera back up before looking at the two women.

"Not a chance" Kat said as Scotty put his arms around Lilly" Don't even think about it". She then moved away not wanting to stir up any drama that might cause someone to say something, but then Vera noticed that she was pregnant as the two men raved on.


	33. Baby love and A fight

Now three months along Lilly took to her pregnancy very well, especially feeling so happy while seeing her baby on the screen during a sonogram. Scotty too was acting like a proud father to be as he continued setting up the nursery but for now the two were working in a case when Lilly felt something strange inside of her. Placing both of her hands on there she knew now what it was as Scotty moved closer since the two had unspoken communication.

He too felt the movements before whispering" Nuestro hermoso bebé" (Our beautiful baby) whispering softly. Lilly closed her eyes for a second feeling a burst of happiness and joy" El bebé quizás esté pareciéndose a usted" (Baby might be looking like you). Scotty shook his head" Dos meses hasta que averigüemos" (two months until we find out). He then felt more of the movements before bending down" La mama y yo le sentimos el moverse" (Mommy and I can feel you moving).

Scotty then kissed her stomach" Qué usted oyen adentro" ( what do you hear inside) as question he often pondered before kissing it again" No puede esperar para sostenerle" ( can't wait to hold you). As Lilly let out a breath before sitting down rubbing her stomach softly knowing her child was hearing both languages which were good, before feeling another craving.

"Usted hambriento" (You hungry) seeing his wife nodding before Scotty got up to get her something. He was taking to this very well especially feeling their baby moving for the first time, which made him love it even more. Actually he felt a burst of joy while walking down the street wanting to hold their baby now, but knew it had awhile before the two could hold it.

During the meantime, Lilly felt more movements" Deje la autorización del trabajo de la mama, te quiero" ( Let mommy work, I love you). She too was speaking Spanish knowing she was Cuban by marriage. It felt nice to explore a different culture especially hearing his family speaking in it, well not his brother. Just about every time they went over it was all in English which was fine but Lilly adore her Nephew Emilio and Niece as well.

Being called on Aunt meant something special, especially how well Emilio took to her. He reminded her of a picture she had seen of Scotty as a kid, wondering what they child would look like. Maybe having a family taught her values that weren't there as a child, but Lilly never forget her own family. She loved her mother and sister despite everything knowing they were always be part of her.

Upon returning Scotty handed some food along with a pink rose" Thought of you" he said. Lilly smiled" Always know how to cheer me up" knowing he would be the first to make up after a fight fearing the ice queen would pop out. She at times could hold a grudge but had no idea things would be worse later on, for now she sat there eating.

Sure enough the two broke into a fight just an hour later, over him wanting to go to the gym.

"Lil you go to yoga did I ever stop you not, this is my thing. I like keeping myself in shape".

Crossing her arms she shot him look" Not when we have a baby on the way, money is tight" reminding him of their country's economic status. Scotty knew that all too well especially with them living in a big 

city and all he was arrogant about it "No estoy parando" ( I'm not stopping). This too the cake when Lilly began yelling" You see people losing their homes Scotty; we'll be on the streets with me holding our baby. I don't want this for us or our child".

He then came out with a bad remark" At least you got that experience growing up in poor Kensington" as Lilly threw water at him" Fuck you" before turning around" Don't bother coming home".

Scotty was growing even angrier with rage" Usted significa nuestro hogar" (You mean our home). Before the blonde shot him more looks" Actually it was mine before we even got together, find your own place because I'm not subjecting my child to your stupidity". During the rest of the day the two didn't speak to one another even after Lilly had left to go home. She took was pretty pissed at him.

Now at home she touched her stomach" It's okay baby" feeling it stirring inside. Lilly lay there trying to avoid getting even angrier for the sake of her unborn child, knowing it could feel her stress. Maybe they were both out of line but it was a fear she had not wanting to have her baby growing up poor.

She wanted more for her child, before remembering her own mother telling her something similar. Lilly valued where she lived now knowing it was a safe place to raise a baby then the apartment she had grown up in. Meanwhile Scotty too was thinking about that as he walked along the streets remembering something.

_Did you mom ever forget to feed you, cause she was too tired or drunk or out looking for a man. _

Scotty knew Lilly didn't have an easy life growing up especially sometimes going without any food. That apartment they both lived in symbolized how far she had come wanting their child to live where there was heat, A/C, love and plenty of food. It wasn't fair that he was the one being selfish knowing he could easily jog around the park to keep himself in shape.

Knowing the ice queen looks she would give him, Scotty decided to head back to headquarters working all night like his wife sometimes did. He knew if he went back it wouldn't be good for their baby knowing how they both felt last time by morning Lilly walked in avoiding him as he noticed that she was showing a little bit.

"We need to talk Lil" he said as she sat down" Busy later" before pretending there was something urgent to do. Scotty knew he wasn't going to win this one" Alright your right Lil".

"I'm just a poor nobody from Kensington right, the trash that nobody wants" came her response. He then got up" Didn't mean it like that you ain't trash Lil, never was".

Raising her eye brows Lilly shook her head" Oh by the way if you do come home _sweetie,_ don't bother sleeping with me".

Somehow that only escalated into screams of silence as Scotty began worrying more about both her and their baby. He needed to go up there and do something to prove he was wrong but then got up ready to 

put an end to this. Upstairs Lilly sat there ignoring him which she watched a game on TV before he took the remote away.

"I know your fear of being poor again, I'm about to let that happen. Our baby is growing up here not on the streets or someplace that ain't nice".

Lilly shook her head" Can't lose everything Scotty" before he took her hand into hers" Trust me Lil, you think I would ever let us lose that. Besides not when I love you so much, like I do now". Letting out a breath she sighed before allowing him to hold her close, regaining that comfort and love. Then their baby stirred softly.

"Lo siento" ( I'm sorry) whispering to her stomach. Scotty then planted a kiss" Espere su tibio ahí adentro" ( Hope your warm in there). Lilly nodded" Baby's very warm " as he kissed it again" I love you".

With that she lay back as he kissed her" Sorry Lil I love you so much" before Lilly kissed him back" I know you do" this time she forgave him. Throughout the night Scotty's hand rested on her stomach protecting their unborn child, but still wondered about it. Glancing over at Lilly he listened hearing each breath, before closing his eyes knowing there was more good times before she had given birth.


	34. Finding out and more drama

Scotty celebrated with Vera that night over beer while Lilly lay on the couch feeling her baby moving around, she was researching things about her pregnancy. Then feeling tired she went upstairs before speaking softly to her baby like she did every night, in a way it brought comfort to know there was a tiny being inside of her.

Looking up Scotty saw his wife in bed as he brought her a single red rose" Para usted mi amor" ( For you my love). Lilly smiled while smelling them "Gracias, usted dos se divierten" (Thanks, you two have fun) as he kissed her lips" Yeah of course Vera doesn't stop braggin about his kid" before he touched her stomach. She shook her head" Somehow you'll be the same way".

Scotty kissed her stomach" Cómo sea mi bebé pequeño" ( How's my beautiful baby) feeling it kick inside "Armar una tormenta no es usted" ( kicking up a storm aren't you) before planting another kiss. Before Lilly let out a breath" Kid's been making me hungry, haven't stopped eating" as she kept a hand there feeling the kicking.

He then kissed her again this time deepening their kiss, before Lilly felt him through his pants. Scotty gasped" What are you doing"? She unzipped his pants" Come for me" needing a turn on but felt too tired for actual sex. Right now just watched her husband was pleasure enough especially when she had a baby that became restless at night.

Scotty moaned as he stripped for her, first ripping off his tie then undoing the buttons. Lilly drew intake of breath before sitting up watching how sexy he was. Resuming what he was doing he threw the shirt to the floor before lifting away his tank top " Turnin you on".

Lilly nodded" Getting me in the mood" as she grew aroused. Scotty seductively grinned at her before pulling down his pants then boxers. Now in the nude he noticed that she suddenly looked very sleepy while her eyes slowly close, but Scotty planted a kiss on her cheek" Te quiero" ( I love you) before putting back his boxers on.

Now in bed he leaned over" El Bebé de la noche, el Papá le adora" ( Night Baby, Daddy loves you). Scotty the kept on looking over at his bride seeing how beautiful she looked" Adórele Lil" ( love you Lil). By the next morning he awoke hearing a very loud AC/DC song blasting on her clock radio. Lilly grinned as he reached over thinking she was still asleep.

"Don't even" Lilly said" I'm listening to it".

He yawned" This early" seeing the time was 5am, as she made it louder before Scotty turned over placing a pillow over him. For tastes he couldn't stand her music one bit as Lilly looked down" I know you like it" feeling a kick.

"El bebé no quiere su música" ( Baby doesn't like your music) he muttered.

The blood shook her head" Cómo hágale sabe que hace no" ( How do you know it doesn't) but Scotty then drifted asleep snoring loudly" That's always a nice sound" before turning up the radio listening to some Radio Head then Pearl Jam. After the last song Lilly got up to shower seeing her husband fast asleep in bed.

While in the shower she turned on the radio enjoying the music, then got pissed upon discovering that her body wash was gone. It was her favorite but found another one while resuming showering. Afterwards Lilly dressed before being startled by his clock radio hearing two people arguing in Spanish.

"What in hell is that" she thought before seeing Scotty laying there half awake. He groaned with one foot out of the bed" C'mon one foot" Lilly teased while applying some makeup. In the bathroom he started yelling in Spanish finding out that his station wasn't set to it.

"Shut up" she replied" Don't think I'll get any work done with you nude".

He grinned before Lilly sighed" Knocked me up with that thing already" as Scotty came closer "Worth it all having our baby"

"Your breath stinks" she replied before he shut the door" Does not" not knowing he had very bad morning breath sometimes. By the time Scotty came downstairs he saw her eating some junk food before swiping the cookie out of her mouth" You ain't eating that".

Lilly shot him a look" Try and being pregnant Scotty, with odd cravings all the time. Not me but this baby is always hungry, takes after its father". He then kissed her stomach" El trabajo bueno que hace a Mami come"( good job making Mommy eat) as she playfully swatted his head" Let's go before Boss yells at us for being late".

On the way to work the two bantered back and forth about the sex of their child. Scotty was being a total pain in the neck about what she was eating, as Lilly grabbed a bagel but he wasn't thrilled still. Then she stopped as her hands went to her stomach" Hiccups" as Scotty felt it" Sure that ain't it's heartbeat"?

"No just gets them sometimes" before Lilly kissed him "Stop worrying our baby is fine"

He looked in her eyes" Can when I got my wife to worry about, you know I need to protect you".

She kissed him" C'mon Detective hurries up so Vera doesn't steal all the coffee or sugar". By the time they had gotten there Vera grabbed the sugar bowl as Scotty looked at him " You ain't using up all the sugar"?

"Who says I was".

Scotty sighed" Tried that act once before Nick, before taking a sip. Who the hell made the coffee"?

"I did" Vera said as he spit it out" You suck man "

Now reaching into his pocket Scotty saw he didn't have money until Lilly handed him a crisp ten dollar bill, as he leaned closer" Triple Americano Lil"?

"Wish I could" touching her stomach before he left. Upon coming back Scotty found came back with a strawberry smoothie as Lilly sipped it" Hit the spot where's the cheese on top"?

"That's nasty" he commented before seeing his wife sitting down. By the time Lilly had turned five months things got rough between them, as the two argued some more about finding out. At the doctors Scotty was on edge before she took his hand" I could find out".

"No I want to Lil this is our baby" as Scotty led her into the room. Upon pulling up her shirt he kissed her swelling abdomen before seeing the doctor feeling her stomach. Lilly let out of breath as the doctor looked over at the two expecting parents" Baby seems to be kicking".

"Tell me about it" before feeling the gel running across her stomach. As the image of their baby shot onto the screen Scotty was amazed each and every time they went, not as the doctor told them things about it she asked them about wanting to know the sex. Both nodded before the doctor moved the wand around" It's a girl".

Lilly cried softly" Really" as the wand moved around "Your daughter looks very healthy, growing at a normal rate". Scotty kissed her forehead" Orgulloso de usted" (Proud of you) knowing he was perfectly happy with a little girl; their little girl. Having a baby was making their love grow stronger for each other in so many ways.

When the sonogram was finished Lilly hugged him" We're having a girl". He was beaming with happiness before rubbing off the gel" Conseguida una hija adentro" ( got a daughter inside) before feeling their little girl kicking" Te quiero a princesa" ( I love you princess). Lilly glanced down as the two made another appointment before getting the pictures.

This excitement stopped when Scotty had to return to headquarters before he kissed his wife, looking back feeling glad she was carrying their little girl. Lilly resumed walking until she reached a baby store and immediately bought some baby clothes, she splurged on some many girly clothes it became too much.

After coming home she took out the book: The Velveteen Rabbit and began reading to her unborn daughter. It was a memory she wanted to make since her mother had done the same but when thinking about her she cried.


	35. Weekend getaway and baby names

Lilly lay there holding the book in her hands while feeling her unborn daughter kicking inside, her eyes began watering remembering the last time she saw her mother missing the sound of her voice. There wasn't anything Lilly could do now but be a good mother to the baby inside of her. With a hand feeling the movements, she glanced down before heading upstairs.

After napping a bit Scotty stood there looking at his wife" Dozing off" as Lilly yawned" What time is it"?

"Not later or early" he joked" Just wanted to make sure you were alright".

She nodded as Scotty placed his hand there" Oye niña" ( Hey little girl)" No puede esperar encontrar usted, apuestele mira justo como Mami(Can't wait to meet you, bet you look just like Mommy). Lilly shook her head" Quizá como Papá en lugar" (maybe like Daddy instead). He looked up" De algún modo nuestra hija quizás salga con pelo rubio y ojos azules(Somehow our daughter might come out with blonde hair and blue eyes).

"Por qué es usted en casa tan temprano" ( Why are you home so early) Lilly asked while getting up. Scotty wrapped his arms around her waist" Pensó que nosotros quizás huyamos por el fin de semana" (Thought we might get away for the weekend).

"Usted loco" (you crazy) Lilly said" Still got a nursery to finish, think our daughter's going to need someplace to sleep". Scotty caressed her stomach" We will but we're we are goin is special Lil".

"We just came back from our honeymoon" the blonde replied" In case you haven't notice you knocked me up". He grinned" Did a damn good job made us a daughter; somehow she might be a mini Lilly Valens".

"Cute" Lilly responded with" See she's pissed" feeling her child kicking" I know sweetie, Daddy can be a pain".

"Don't tell my daughter that" he pointed" Just remember how much I made you scream".

Lilly looked up" Yeah what I'll be doing while tryin to push a size of a watermelon out of me, the same hole your buddy made me come". He winced" you wanna reenact that night"?

"Not in the mood" she said as Scotty threw a pillow across the room before going into the nursery to work on it some more. Downstairs she sat there reading to her unborn daughter as he stood there" What the hell are you doing"?

" Reading, she can hear us" as Lilly resumed reading it he then grabbed the wrong CD before heading back upstairs, then as the loud rock music came on Scotty yelled as the blonde let out a smile. Nevertheless he continued working before switching to a Spanish Radio station laughing at some of the jokes. The painting had already been done as Lilly came up seeing the room "Beautiful but I think lavender might be better".

Scotty came up to her before seeing the look on her face" We going to reenact our wedding night"?

"Do you see that I'm pregnant, it's kind of uncomfortable for me"?

"Can be gentle" as Lilly gave a seductive grin" Maybe "before the two kissed in passion. After a night of cooking and kissing the two lay in bed as Scotty snuggled close feeling their daughter moving around. He felt lucky to be having a child but wondered about if he was going to be a good father to her, something had to change but not all.

Inside of Lilly's dream she saw her mother the day she had died, seeing how proud she was of her. That meant something as Ellen Rush hovered over her daughter outside, she stood there seeing her pregnant belly feeling sorry she couldn't meet that baby. Her main concern was for Lilly seeing how finally she had found someone who truly loved her.

"Love you Lilly" as her ghostly hand gently stroked her face" Heard you reading that book to her, made me read that a million times". Ellen smiled slightly" Got a good husband I know miss me but I'm fine got to worry about that little girl". For a moment she saw Lilly was a little girl again seeing her sleeping before Lilly's eyes opened.

"Mom" she whispered. Ellen moved a piece of hair out of her face" Go back to sleep Lil, need it" motioning to her stomach. Lilly looked at her mother" I miss you Mom" as Ellen touched her hand for a second" Miss you too Lilly, Bye baby" as she disappeared leaving Lilly lying there with tears running down her face.

After falling back to sleep, everything seemed peaceful until Scotty had a dream about Elisa. He could see her falling down into the water as he tossed and turned" No don't" he yelled out as her eyes fluttered shut. He cried out" Why" as Scotty rushed into the river before hearing a gunshot seeing Lilly bleeding as he frantically held her scared even after seeing how fragile she was.

However upon waking up he looked over at his wife, breathing out that this was just a dream. She was asleep as Scotty pressed his lips to her forehead" Adórele" (love you) before taking a quick glance to her stomach before drifting back to sleep. By morning Lilly was up early as she stood underneath the shower as Scotty joined her.

He lifted up her chin" You are still attractive to me" before seeing how big she was getting" Still turn me on".

"Sure I do" Lilly responded before getting out as before Scotty began pleasuring himself. Turning around she stood there" You're getting off on me"?

"Just making you aroused" as Lilly began pumping him causing him to groan" Harder Lil know you can" holding onto the wall. He kept moaning loudly before her hand movements grew faster" Please" he grunted while water ran down on his naked body. As Scotty came he shook with pleasure causing her to feel even more aroused.

He breathed out" You are somethin Lil" gently rubbing circles between her legs. Lilly gasped" C'mon we need to get goin" before the two packed before leaving the house. While stuck in traffic she grew hungrier" I'm Hungry".

"Can't stop Lil, have a peanut" throwing her a bag. Lilly shot him a look "Peanut my daughter is making me crave an Egg McDuffie and a taco".

Scotty winced" Our daughter Lil, we'll stop soon" touching her stomach. After pulling into a rest stop Lilly yawned" Not I'm not craving that, want an ice cream" as he turned towards her" It's 6:30 am nobody serves that so early, I'm getting you food". Not wanting to argue he drove through the drive through before Lilly ate quietly.

"Forgot the ketchup" as he shook his head" Why don't we just buy everything Lil".

Lilly sighed" What the hell is your problem" as she handed him his coffee" Drink it Scotty, think you going without caffeine isn't a good thing" He then sipped it while she continued to eat his breakfast 

knowing her daughter was one hungry little girl. Now driving onto the expressway the traffic was miserable due to the heavy rain as Lilly placed a hand there" Hiccups again" as he too felt it "Arrepentido acerca de eso" ( Sorry about that) "Sé que ella tiene hambre" ( I know she's hungry). Lilly nodded" You hear me talking last night"?

"No why" as Lilly looked down" Saw my mom standing over me, she looked so real".

Scotty took her hand into his" She loved you Lil, can't change that" as the blonde stroked her stomach" Felt her rubbing my cheek for a moment I felt so loved comforted" before he leaned over kissing her" You still get all the love".

Lilly smiled" I know think this little one's going to be more loved than I was" as Scotty laughed" Can't wait to meet my little girl, any names yet"?

"What names were you thinking of"?

He laughed" Was thinkin of Amanda Lillian" seeing her wince" Or Emily Nicole".

"I like that one but Victoria Marie might be nice or Samantha Anne".

Scotty's face formed a smile before he stroked her abdomen" Doesn't matter I love our baby already".

While driving he sighed knowing he had tell her something about her mother's own past that was deemed to make Lilly want to find out the answers to . For now the two continued to drive up to a cabin where Scotty wanted her to relax after solving a very difficult case, but couldn't help but to tell her much later.


	36. Secrets

By the time they had gotten to the cabin, Lilly sat down on the couch as he lit a fire. Her hand resting feeling her little girl hiccupping inside as she began rubbing her stomach, whatever the name would be she couldn't wait to meet her. Thinking about how warm she was inside Lilly peered down placing both hands there feeling each kick, Scotty smiled at his wife but knew he couldn't tell her about her mother's past.

Somehow Lilly looked over" I'm hungry" as he sighed" It's snowing out Lil, Ain't going out there".

"Want our daughter to starve" seeing the look on his faces" She's not right" placing a hand there. Getting up Scotty put on his coat before giving Lilly a quick kiss before heading out there knowing she was craving the strangest things. Just a month prior he had been sent out at midnight for a burger and a milkshake.

While he went out Lilly was busy digging through the bag when she came across a thick manila envelope inside was file on her mother. Sure enough it showed that her mother was bounced between families having no real one except living with a woman who served the role but it wasn't. Placing a hand there Lilly went into her wallet pulling out a picture of her mother hugging her as baby, realizing that might have something do why she was so distant.

Scanning through there was an adoption with her name on it, Lilly's eyes widened not knowing about this but more pissed at Scotty. He knew all about this but why keep this from her, especially that her unborn daughter needed to her family history this was part of her also. Having no luck trying to get anything to eat he returned seeing the pissed look on her face.

"Didn't think of telling me" Lilly yelled" That I was almost given up for Adoption".

Scotty saw the rage brewing in her eyes" Was going to tell you Lil; you think I would keep that from you"?

"Yeah you would" she said" You know I still miss her Scotty, don't act like you don't care especially when I'm pregnant" before a diary slipped out" Where the hell did you find this". He knew he had to come clear about this" She gave it to me the day she didn't come home, I knew where she was".

This took to the cake as Lilly threw a pillow of him" You're full of fucking shit Scotty, lied again just like you had done while fucking with Christina" before grabbing the keys" Don't bother coming home or seeing my daughter when she's born". He chased after her seeing the car backing down" What the hell are you doing" before seeing Lilly flipping the finger at him.

Suddenly it broke down seeing that it was out of gas and she wasn't about to walk being pregnant and all. Storming back in Lilly slammed the bedroom door sitting on the bed feeling so angry at her husband for lying to her. Peering down she knew her unborn daughter was feeling this" Sorry, Mommy still loves you no matter what". Feeling a kick Lilly rubbed her stomach before reading over the diaries seeing how lonely her mother had felt, but was trapped between a drunken husband and her baby.

_Went down to the adoption services and filled out some paper work before feeling it kicking. This little life inside of me is fighting to be love so much, can tell it's very strong. I can make that decision when it's born._

Flipping to the entry dated the day she was born things didn't seem to get any better.

_Lilly is beautiful and strong I look at her seeing that I want to give her more, than I can give. She needs love but I can't give her up. _Upon fast forwarding past blah, Lilly's eyes widened" _While holding Lilly in my arms I don't know what to do, she's cold and hungry all the time, maybe a good family would be good for her. Then again she is the reason why I am here, seeing my happiness in her I'll go to keep her she is my daughter. _

Now feeling her baby kicking Lilly took out a picture from her latest sonogram knowing she was so happy to have a child of her own but then saw an entry that scared her.

_Found my daughter out in the cold scared and alone, she's freezing after he dumped her here all alone on the streets. Try to comfort Lilly but he doesn't want me near here but when we get back she's shaking while crying. Sitting down on her bed I take out a book reading to her, knowing Lilly I'll be reading it a million times over._

Then Lilly realized where her childhood nightmares had been coming from, her father. He hit her then threw her out on a street all alone; she remembered the cold air hitting her skin feeling the wrath of loneliness inside. Shedding a tear before seeing a picture of her mother cradling her as a newborn, knowing in fact she had gotten that comfort and protection. Glancing over at another picture she saw her mother as a little girl looking so sad.

She had no one to love her, but this told Lilly she had to change this. Her unborn daughter would receive love, comfort and safety that her mother, Christina and her never really got fully; a sense of family. Then Lilly realized Scotty had a dark secret in which he never knew about: he was adopted. His mother never got to meet him since she had an affair with his father, but was in an abusive marriage.

She was also an alcoholic after his birth with ten arrests and was even admitted into a mental ward due to deep depression. When Scotty finally was able to unlock the door he stood there" Sorry I didn't tell you".

"Can't you stay the fuck out" Lilly yelled" Can't deal with your problems since you were adopted".

Scotty shook his head" I wasn't Lil, don't try and use that one on me" before Lilly picked up a piece of paper "You weren't wanted by your father but your mother loved you. Cause I spoke to her just a month before this".

He snatched the paper out of her hands before realizing that this was true" We we're both unwanted, accidents but our daughter weren't. We planned for this to happen".

" No shit" Lilly said" I was there when you came hard inside of me" letting out a breath" Now leave me alone you're stressing out our daughter" before going into the bathroom. Scotty grew even pissed" Don't forget how everyone in Philly heard your orgasm Lil".

"Yeah, yeah" the blonde thought while starting up the water in the tub. Placing a hand on her stomach she let out a breath" Glad your inside of me" telling that to her daughter. Lilly was so stressed after this whole thing before relaxing in a warm bath while drawing in some long deep breaths in order to calm her down. Inside the fetus floated around in her warm environment hearing her mother's heart beat and breaths.

Outside Lilly closed her eyes while listening to music to made her thoughts drift away, meanwhile Scotty knew this was bogus knowing he looked like a combination of both his parents. It didn't make sense or was it really true?


	37. Making up and Baby name

By the time that Lilly came out she got into bed snuggling against the sheets, before watching the snow. When Scotty walked in to use the bathroom he wanted to apologize but there was no use in that, but worried about their unborn daughter. Knowing that Lilly wasn't eating was scaring him thinking about his little girl inside. Coming closer he pushed a tendril away from her face seeing her crying, knowing this whole thing concerning her mother was very upsetting.

"Doesn't change anything Lil" Scotty voice lowered. Lilly cried softly" She didn't come from anyone, was on the streets until some random woman took her in. Mom never had a family like I never did". He then rubbed her back" Our daughter does, got my side and us. Actually you changed that pattern".

"I'm a detective too "Lilly responded" She should have given me up".

Scotty came closer" If she had we wouldn't have met, you probably wouldn't have become a cop or have our little girl growing inside of you" before getting onto the bed holding her close" I'd be writtin poetry or washin my hair". That cause her to laugh softly" Me mopping floors living in Kensington, having a crack addict husband to support".

He laughed" Got a wife beater on if that's close enough" before Lilly sniffled back at tear" Never knew if I saw mom the way I wanted to see and be loved by her, or that's the way she was before she died".

"She loved you Lil, that's why she didn't give you up" planting a kiss on her cheek. Scotty then let out a breath before feeling their daughter kicking" She needs a name, but first I think I need to make you something so she doesn't get hungry".

Lilly remained still as a rock not wanting anyone to be near her right now, however it didn't change anything that was still plaguing around inside, but when Scotty came back with something she nibbled at it like a gerbil before the covers went back over her.

He sat there hearing many tears of sadness knowing she needed her mother especially being pregnant. Then taking a closer look at his birth certificate he was full of questions about his real biological mother but for right now needed to keep Lilly Company. Though she acted like she didn't need him, Scotty was so concerned for their unborn child, with all the stress it was feeling inside.

By the next morning he awoke seeing Lilly staring blankly at the window. Now she felt her unborn daughter growing restless inside, her eyes closed. Scotty then kneeled down gently feeling it's movements inside" Sé su hambriento poco uno" ( I know you're hungry little one), "La mami triste pero son espantados para usted" (Mommy's sad but I'm scared for you). He knew this wasn't good knowing their baby needed nourishment, as Lilly lay there" Consiga las manos del estómago" ( Get your hands off my stomach).

"Puede no estoy preocupado por nuestro bebé" ( Can't I'm worried about our baby) he whispered" Quiero asegurarselo está bien" ( I want to make sure It's okay). Lilly shot him a look" Ella patea, feliz ahora" ( She's kicking, happy now)? Scotty shook his head" No ella dice comida mí Mami" ( No she's saying feed me Mommy) doing it in a baby voice trying to crack a smile onto her face, but Lilly saw a vision of herself as child hungry knowing there wasn't any food.

Then after it ended, her stomach let out a little growl upon seeing the look on Scotty's face.

"Ella oye que Lil, la barriguita vacía también" (She hears that Lil, her tummy's empty too) as Lilly gently stroked her stomach" Ella acaba de emocionar" ( She's just excited). Placing his hand over hers" Su doler a nuestro bebé Lil, yo sé que usted la adora"( Your hurting our baby Lil, I know you love her) planting a 

kiss on her cheek" Ella no lo hará si usted no la cuida de" (She's not going to make it if you don't care for her). Scotty was on the verge of tears" Yo no quiero perder su Lil, ella es mi niña" ( I don't want to lose her Lil, she's my little girl). He then placed his head down on her stomach" Yo sólo quiero mentir ahí adentro y para tenerle" (I just want to lie in there and hold you )

Lilly then heard this knowing what he said was very fatherly "Imagínese que es demasiado calenta para usted" (Imagine it's too warm for you). He then rubbed her skin scared for his unborn child" Te quiero tanto a bebé" ( I love you so much baby), telling that to her. Now Lilly drew in a deep breath" Scotty que tengo hambre" ( Scotty I'm hungry).

He let out a laugh" You hit the shower Lil, I'll make something), before Lilly got out of bed heading towards the bathroom. Once inside she peered down" Baby I'm sorry, Mommy's just sad it's not you at all, I still love you so much". While in the shower Lilly felt it hiccupping" Okay I'm getting you some food".

After rushing out and dressing, she managed to eat whatever was there. Scotty watched knowing their baby girl was now being nourished but he was scared hoping she was alright, during breakfast he looked at his wife" Todavía loco en mí" ( Still mad at me). Shaking her head Lilly let out a deep breath" No no ya, justo muy cansado" ( No not anymore, just very tired).

"Quiera ir al hospital" ( want to go to the hospital) he asked growing concerned. The blonde smiled" Scotty she's okay, I ate last night after you fell asleep. I wouldn't starve her at all. Not after what I grew up with but I haven't ate since 11pm last night".

He felt her stomach" Just concerned for you and our baby, I'm scared of losing her like with you" as tears began shimmering down as Lilly pulled him into an embrace" We're both not going anywhere, got one strong little girl inside".

After they got on their boots and coats, the two went outside for a walk. While holding hands Lilly felt better after eating but Scotty took her to an ice skating rink, somehow he was surprised seeing how well she could skate. He then picked Lilly up bridal style while gliding around the ice" Don't drop me Scotty".

" Your heavy Lil, what the hell did you swallow".

" Calling me fat let's see that happened when one of your boys hit my egg" as Scotty looked over" At least it wasn't from Vera".

Lilly's lips curled into a smile" Never guess who is pregnant"

He put her down freezing in fright" We're not having twins ".

" No just one little girl, Kat's pregnant with his kid" causing Scotty to laugh in hysterics" So I ain't the ladies man".

The blonde laughed" She's eight weeks along and pissed. Vera won't leave Toni or their daughter but Kat's angry" before they saw Kite with his wife. Lilly didn't somehow mind seeing that knowing what a fool he played her for. Being with Scotty was the right choice especially since the two had better chemistry and romance, but she remember that kiss while the snow came falling down.

No Lilly wasn't going to think about that, beside's feeling Scotty's firm hard lips against hers was more passion that he could ever give. Also that her husband had a better looking body and knew how to treat her, nevertheless the two got off the rink and headed out continuing to walk. With a blizzard coming 

their way, the two stocked up on some food before going back to their cabin, as the fire crackled a little bit the two snuggled together inside of a blanket.

Scotty's hand gently rubbing her stomach while soft music played" So what are going to name her" as Lilly snuggled even closer" I like Samantha it's beautiful but also like Rebecca".

" Samantha's nice, what about Olivia Rose"?

" Olivia's the name my cat Scotty, don't want people thinking we named her after a cat".

He chuckled" The one missin the eye" before the blonde shot him a look" How about Samantha Kate Valens".

" I like that" before peering down as Scotty spoke" Samantha Kate that's going to be your name" telling their child that. " What's your middle name Lil, never knew what it was".

Lilly shook her head not wanting to reveal that before he began tickling her" Okay, my full name is Lillian Julia Valens".

" I prefer Lilly Julia Valens" his voice growled as she kissed him" What's up the odd names".

" Not as bad as Chris's ; Christina Rebecca Rush, at least she got a decent middle name". Scotty laughed" Well at least people call you Lilly not that old fashioned name" before Lilly grinned" Yours isn't too bad; Scott Anthony Valens, makes you sound even sexier like a movie star".

He smiled before the two shared a long kiss" So Lillian I meant Lil, so maybe I can make a movie about your pregnancy. Could show this to Samantha on her first birthday showing her journey from fetus to our beautiful newborn baby", seeing how Lilly was nodding" Don't including conception but could show that sonogram video showing her heart beating".

Scotty kissed her again" Still remember how we conceived her, you were screamin, cryin, beggin, for me to do in deeper" growling into her ear" Then this little one began growing, well worth it babe". Upon seeing her fast asleep he pulling out a video camera recording his wife sleep" Mommy's five months along with you, just picked out your name: Samantha Kate Valens. I hope you like it".

Clicking it off Scotty put it away now wanting to tell his wife he had already started the project a while ago. Now heading into the kitchen he began cooking while some wild Spanish music played, every once in a while he looked over seeing Lilly's hand resting there. Scotty tried to imagine what Samantha looked like right now curled upside of her mother warm and protected.

In fact he had a dream last night of holding Samantha while inside of Lilly. Call it was paternal instinct but Scotty couldn't wait until she was born. By the time Lilly had awaked she saw her husband bear chested rubbing her feet. On the table was a tall glass of ice water which she drank" Didn't have to".

" Dinner's cookin, just wanted my wife to be pampered".

Lilly giggled" Stop I'm ticklish" before Scotty began tickling her some more" Rush ticklish hmm, could work to my advantage".

By the time they had gotten back the two opened the door to find Kat and Vera kissing ,his hand resting on her stomach. Looking over Toni stood there pissed with a baby girl in her arms.


	38. Hospital vist and a clash

The two didn't pay any attention to what was going on; Lilly was keeping busy with the current case. Sometime during the day she was showing a video she captured on her camera phone of Scotty dancing to some odd techno music. When he discovered this he was embarrassed especially since this wasn't his best moment but heard Kat cracking up laughing.

"You didn't Lil" he joked. Lilly grinned before Scotty gently squeezed her arm before resuming writing up a report. He kept on thinking about their baby having a habit of turning around staring at her swelling abdomen for awhile, until Vera came out" Thought you were on a diet Rush"?

Placing a hand over her abdomen protectively she shot him a look" I'm pregnant Vera" before he shook his head at Scotty" Fifty Bucks says it's a boy". Scotty picked a file" Call it off Nick, we're having a girl" seeing coffee being spit all over Kat" Can you be anymore gross"? Just then Eddie Saccardo entered pausing to see how big Lilly was" You swallow something big"?

"No I'm having a baby know where we could find this guy" as Eddie scanned the room" Who's the father"? With that Scotty stepped forward" Got anymore questions Saccardo"? Then the two men looked at each other before Eddie turned to look at Lilly" He knocked you up, you slept with him"?

Holding up her ring finger Lilly shot him a look" I'm married what's it to you"?

"Was this before or after you knocked her up"?

" Before you questionin me like I'm a suspect" Scotty remarked before Eddie saw her hand resting there" What you got a stomachache Rush"? Lilly shook her head" No Samantha's kicking probably because she doesn't like you".

" Samantha you're having a girl" Eddie quipped" She better come out looking like you not him" before sitting down awaiting his drug dealer. While Lilly was working she spotted his eyes on her pregnant body" Got a problem"?

" No kind of think you look good being pregnant" seeing the blonde looking up" Too bad you didn't have the correct change". Eddie shook his head" I did but Scotty got there first" before the two were sent out to look for a suspect while in the car both of her hands went to her abdomen as Lilly moaned in pain.

"You okay Lil" he asked growing concerned. Lilly gasped" Saccardo get me to a hospital" before Eddie drove frantically to one. Once there he promised to get a hold of Scotty but couldn't since he was now in court all day, when Lilly was finally admitted Eddie came back into the room" You going to be okay"?

"Just need to be monitored for awhile but my daughter's fine" she replied closing her eyes. Eddie remained there until Stillman showed up as he entered the room sitting down next to a very sleeping Lilly. By the time Scotty had found out about this he flew almost immediately down the hospital in a freaked terror, worrying about if both of his girls were alright. Entering the room Lilly's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey you okay" he whispered seeing her breathing out" Baby's alright".

Scotty placed his hand there" There's nothing wrong with her"?

"No just had a sonogram an hour ago, heard Samantha's heart beating" before he gently rubbed her stomach" You on bed rest until givin birth"?

Lilly shook her head" Just need to have a few days off but I can come back to work. Doctor said Samantha is very healthy she is growing normally". He then kissed her stomach before the two took each other's hand, for awhile Scotty was glad that it was just severe stomach pains nothing to do with 

any premature labor. Most importantly they both felt a sense of relief that Samantha was very healthy and doing well as she kicked inside of her mother. Just a couple of days later while Lilly rested in the hospital Scotty was busying himself with decorating the nursery perfect for when their little girl arrived, but couldn't wait for that to happen.

In the hospital Lilly sat up as Kat handed her some food" Thought you might want to know that your baby shower is next month"

"Think Scotty's already spoiling Samantha "she replied" You're going to be one spoiled little girl". Just then Eddie peeked his head into the room" Just making sure your okay" as the women both shot him a look" Scotty sent me to check, didn't know your knocked up too Miller"? Kat shook her head" I'm not haven't been for nine years".

The two women exchanged each other a looked before Eddie handed her something" Something for the baby"?

"What Ribs" teased Lilly as she opened it inside was a police issue baby outfit "Didn't think you had any taste". Eddie pointed at her stomach" Or you carrying Valens's kid, hope the kid doesn't land up in one of those boxes" before getting a cup of ice thrown at him" Gotta get back" before exiting the room. Lilly rolled her eyes as Kat sat down" Toni and I planned this to drive Vera nuts, he knows now I'm not".

Feeling the baby moving Lilly sighed" It's Okay little one I know you're hungry" pausing to take in a long sigh before eating a sandwhich.By the time she had been released things were getting a tad better but their relationship was faulting a bit. The two were fighting constantly especially with Scotty being in such a foul mood all the time, plus the fact Lilly couldn't stand when he yelled out in Spanish. Then it came to 

him sleeping on the couch since she didn't want him no longer sleeping with her, all alone she stroked her abdomen hoping scared that this was going to land in divorce. Neither did Scotty want that to happen since he adored Lilly to not end but was having immersed fear of becoming a father so much it made it hard to deal with.


	39. Three men and one big headache

Scotty hated when both he and Lilly didn't speak but tried to make it up to her, but every single morning he still longed to kiss her stomach feeling their little girl moving around. Now he couldn't even place his hand there wanting to speak to Samantha, looking up Lilly came downstairs as his eyes scanned her stomach. His heart beat with more love and concern for both girls but the two ended up walking to work in pure silence.

From up ahead Eddie stood there "Rush got something for you" as Lilly walked up to him" What another crack head"?

He grinned" Possibly" before seeing her shaking her head" I work Cold jobs not Narcotics". By the time the two detective got to headquarters Louie from the bomb squad showed up" Got all dressed up Rush all this and being pregnant"?

Lilly smiled sweetly at him" For you Louie" as he glanced downward at her expanding abdomen" Something tells me it's a boy".

"Nope I'm having a girl" before Louie grinned" Valens knocked you up didn't he"?

The blonde placed her hand on her stomach" What do have " as he began explaining his theory about something before Louie saw what Lilly was eating" Not my place to say this Rush but that's nasty" before Eddie walked in" What's nasty"?

He then saw the blonde pouring chocolate over some popcorn, before taking a piece into his mouth.

"Did I ask you, that wasn't chocolate Saccardo"?

Eddie then realized it was raspberry jam before shooting her a look" Hope that child doesn't come out messed up".

"Like you" before the two glanced at each other before Louie interrupted" Sorry to break up the love fest between Saccardo and Rush, but I think I've found something".

"What who's the real father of her baby?"

"That would be me" Louie answered before Scotty cut in" Not a chance that little girl is mine".

Folding her arms Lilly shook her head" Not after I divorce you" as he made a face at her" That's my kid Lil I love her".

Louie grinned at the two before mentioning something about how the baby would come out with Lilly's face but speaking Spanish making her cringe, until she started yelling at Scotty in Spanish. Both Eddie and Louie looked at each puzzled before speaking" Feel like we're in the middle of war, will you two speak English"?

Scotty then punched Eddie in the face before the two men got heated up as Louie landed up looking into two sapphire eyes, for a moment they looked like they were going to kiss before she spoke "Louie get off me".

"Just teasing you Rush, baby of yours is kicking" before Scotty fell into Vera as Eddie looked at Lilly" You married this scumbag"?

" Yeah got a problem with that Saccardo"?

Holding up a coffee cup he brushed against her" Really got to try this coffee; wait can't have it your pregnant. What's wrong baby might become a caffeine addict like you"?

"Shut it Saccardo" Lilly replied" You making Samantha angry, see she's kicking angry".

"Sure that isn't her fists" Louie answered" From what I could tell her father has a serious anger problem, even did that certain redhead". Scotty looked annoyed" You got a think for my wife Louie"?

"Nah, well Rush is hot" seeing how Lilly batted her eyelashes at him" Look pretty fine yourself there Louie, always look good for me".

" Try to Rush" he said before Eddie interrupted" Love to get into her pants and knock her up like Scotty had already, still think it's a boy".

At that point Lilly had a headache before hearing Kat yelling at Vera" Don't even think of ordering Kung Po Chicken, last time you almost ate it all" before placing a hand on her stomach. He followed" I knew you were pregnant".

"Yeah but It's not mine" Looking at Eddie who nearly chocked" No way Miller"

"Was I talking to you Saccardo, this is your fault Vera. Got enough problems without carrying your love child around" she replied before storming out of the bullpen. Then when another series of fights escalated Scotty pulled Lilly aside as the spoke in Spanish together" Vea lo que usted comenzó" ( See what you started) Por qué es usted coqueteando con él todo el tiempo" ( Why are you flirting with him all the time). Lilly's eyes were nearly red" Por lo menos yo no golpeo a la primera persona que veo, puede yo le recuerdo de ese cierto pelirrojo o que mujer de Tennessee" (At least I'm not banging the first person I see, may I remind you of that certain redhead or that Tennessee woman)

Scotty shook his head" Quiso dormir con usted para su información" (Did want to sleep with you for your information). With that Lilly shouted at him" Por qué lo hizo le toma cinco años para besarme aún" (Why did it take you five years to even kiss me) as he moved closer" Usted me habría abofeteado o hecho peor" (You would have smacked me or done worse).

Giving her husband a look Lilly replied" Usted es espantado realmente de mí" (You are actually scared of me) before Eddie can closer" Don't even say anything" she growled making him look over at Louie" You two do make a cute couple".

" Twisted Fantasies Lil" Eddie replied as Louie winked at him" I'm out of here, this place is creeping me out".

"Usted no tiene intestinos por qué toma que largo decirme aún que usted me adora" (You have no guts why take that long to even tell me you love me" En lugar usted espera cinco años largos" ( Instead you wait five long years". Scotty then looked into her eyes" Cause I was afraid you didn't love me the way I always had about you. I love you Lil" before dipping her as the two kissed in the middle of the bullpen before she looked at him" Su lleno de ello" ( Your full of it).

He then stroked her cheek while the two kissed up against a wall, before Scotty felt their daughter kicking" Aún Samantha sabe cuánto yo la adoro" ( Even Samantha knows how much I love her), before Jefferies entered" Is this Version of the Love boat done, you two are giving me a headache" as Vera looked at him " Since when do you speak Spanish Rush"?

" Since I married him" before Scotty once again kissed her as Eddie came back singing the theme song to Love Boat causing everyone to crack up. He continued singing up Scotty yelled at him" You sing back Saccardo".

" Not that bad not like Scotty does at home".

" There you go again, thought we weren't going to bring that up"?

A grin came upon her face before he moved closer" Excuse me got to take care of my wife" seeing the looks on his coworkers faces while Eddie continued singing. Once inside of the room Scotty faced her as the two kissed" Nice work Valens".

" Same thing Lilly Julia Valens".

" Knock it off" before the two were able to sneak out and head over to the warehouse. While kissing up against some boxes, Louie found them" Rush found her Boxman" before Scotty placed the box top on her" She's Boxgirl, and that's Box baby".

Lilly shot him a look before joining Kat" Why are men turn into Kids, I'm having one" before thinking about her life with Scotty" Oh Brother" knowing the month before she gave birth was going to be one she would never forget.


	40. The Birth and a louie Crush

By the time Lilly grew closer to her due date she had three problems: One being Scotty and the other resorted around both Louie and Eddie. By far Louie wasn't the biggest pain in fact he was her secret crush even being married now, but Eddie was a major pain in fact trying to solve this case with his added help was getting worse. It didn't compare to the day before she went into labor with the three biggest pains in the neck in the car.

Scotty being the nervous father to be was swerving all over the road as Eddie yelled at him from the backseat. From behind her was Louie as he was flipping through some of the wreak scenes" Slow down, going to make Rush go into labor and I'm not a doctor".

"Doctor Louie" Lilly replied" Sounds like a better title".

"Not into delivering your baby Rush" as Scotty swerved to the right causing her to gasp" Why don't you just drive even faster, cause your making Samantha hiccup".

He glanced over being another pain of nervousness appeared" No me diga cómo conducer" ( Don't tell me how to drive) Quizá usted todavía estará embarazada el año próximo"( Maybe you'll still be pregnant next year). That immediately set Lilly off "Por qué hace no usted se queda embarazada y ve lo que se siente como"( Why don't you get pregnant and see what it feels like).

Scotty shook his head" No thanks wouldn't want that" before her hand gently stroked her abdomen" Besides I think Samantha's pretty happy in there".

" Happy, she is kicking up a storm. Woke me up last night stirring before having hiccups, plus she make me eat a lot".

"Like I said she might not want to come out" he replied turning into the other lane before seeing his wife shooting him a look" We'll she better or Louie's delivering it".

"Take a pass Rush" he commented before Lilly turned around looked at Eddie" What no comment from the peanut gallery" as the car stopped. He then looked at the blonde" Not getting caught up in this Spanish Love boat".

Now alone again Scotty placed a hand on her stomach feeling the movements" Going to miss you being pregnant, kind of like feeling our baby moving around". Lilly sighed" What happened to my loving husband" before his lips captured hers" I'm back babe". As their kissing continued she began feeling sleepy before he drove her home.

Now helping Lilly upstairs he saw that she was ready to burst" Call me if anything happens".

"Fine" she whispered drifting off to sleep. When he returned back to headquarters Scotty looked into his draw seeing a tiny pink frame awaiting the first picture of Samantha, in his heart he wanted her to come out. During the past couple of months he captured Lilly does entire pregnancy on tape know how beautiful she was especially carrying their first child around.

Upon thinking back there was specific memory he had in mind.

"_Mommy's six months along with you now" Scotty spoke as he pushed open the door seeing Lilly's exposed bare abdomen" Geez Lil what the hell did you swallow"._

_She saw the camera before he set it onto a tripod, before wrapping his hands around her stomach. As the two felt their baby moving around Scotty kissed her neck" Still very beautiful to me"._

"_I look like a whale" _

"_Okay Willy" before Lilly shot him a look" You know Samantha will be watching this one day". Scotty then looked towards the camera" Sorry Princess but I love teasin your mommy" before he got down placing his head onto her stomach. The camera was capturing such loving moments between the two parents to be. _

Now looking at the sonogram picture, Scotty couldn't help but smile. He then finished typing up his report before heading home for the day. Grabbing the camera the door opened seeing Lilly just in her bra.

"Scotty"

He laughed" Guess marriage does make you fat" before Lilly yelled" Turn it off and get me something to eat". Scotty didn't shut it off but walked in" Anything to say to Samantha"?

"Daddy's going to make me a double chocolate Pizza with marshmallows" hearing him groan" At least Mommy eats now".

" I heard that" as Lilly came close" You're due to come any day sweetie" before the camera showed her pregnant stomach" Can't want to hold you in my arms, kiss your tiny cheek tell you myself how much I love you". Scotty saw how maternal she looked before the camera shut off, before the two kissed each other.

His head the rested on her stomach" Yo no puedo esperar para encontrarle" (I can't wait to meet you) bet you are the most prettiest baby in Philly. I love you and Mommy so much" before capturing Lilly's lips. The kiss got very demanding before she pulled him downward" You ready to be a parent as Scotty kept his hand there" Sure Mommy".

"Daddy" as their lips continued kissing. Actually Lilly was the nervous one scared of what her mother had done to her as a little girl, but Scotty was just plain scared of seeing his wife giving birth plus the fact she hated him hanging out with Eddie a lot. By the time he was walking over to the pizzeria he stopped by the florist buying a single red rose of Lilly, and a small one for their unborn daughter.

After getting the chocolate syrup Scotty carried the pizza home as Lilly waited impatiently. In fact she ate eight six slices seeing his face" She's hungry" before he poured some syrup onto the ninth slice. It was lucky that he got two boxes. While they pigged out the two watched a game on TV before Lilly went back upstairs to lie down.

During the middle of the night she shook Scotty" Wake up" but he moaned. Lilly felt another contraction" I'm going into labor" she gasped. He then jumped up seeing how much pain she was in before rushing her to the hospital, but halfway there his car broke down.

"You idiot" she moaned now screaming her head off. Somehow Scotty got it to start up before they got to the hospital once there Lilly was panting but her contractions were getting worse" No drugs" she yelled.

"You crazy Lil" as Scotty replied now changed into scrubs. He looked amazingly handsome in it but she was just in too much pain to make any kind of judgment but his headache was just starting since the two 

had no idea that Lilly would be still in labor over ten hours. By then she cried out so much" Please make it STOP" screaming so loudly.

Scotty kissed her forehead" Doing good Lil' before coming closer" I know you like it in there but Mommy and I want to meet you" he said before she screamed grabbing this time both of his wrists" I hate you" as a doctor came into the room.

"Count of three I want you to Push Mrs. Valens" as Lilly screamed while pushing. Scotty's wrists hurt so much that he couldn't even feel his hands anymore" Push Lil, come on" he said breathing with her. Lilly never felt this much pain before as she cried out" I can't please don't make me".

"Push Lil" he commanded softly. The doctor then looked up" I see a head almost there" as a wave of nervousness rushed through" So proud of you Lil come on". With another couple of pushes the sounds of a newborns cry was heard" She's here" the doctor replied as Scotty looked over" Lil she's beautiful". Lilly was panting softly before leaning back hearing her newborn daughter crying out, before the doctor placed her into her arms.

"Hey" her voice said mixing with tears before placing Samantha onto her chest like the mother had done in one of her cases. Lilly was head over heels love as she pressed her lips onto her cheek" I'm your Mommy".

Scotty was having his wrists looked at before coming over" Hey " smiling at his wife" Samantha I'm your Daddy" he whispered before kissing her as well" I know you didn't like the ride out". Lilly kissed her head" I promise I will never abdondon you ever, be a good Mommy". Samantha made a noise that made the two parents smile at each other.

"She's got your eyes Lil but looks like me" before Lilly began breastfeeding their daughter. Scotty was so amazed by her" La mami y yo le desearon para tan largo" ( Mommy and I wanted you for so long). Lilly was watching Samantha sucking on her breast" You know that doctor sure looked a lot like Louie".

"You're not telling me you like Louie" Scotty answered.

The blonde's lips formed a smile" No you're much sexier in Scrubs, besides gave me the most beautiful little girl". Scotty took out a camera capturing the first moments with mother and daughter "I'm glad I have a daughter".

After announcing Samantha's birth Eddie opened the door, as Lilly covered herself" Don't you knock"?

"Needed a drink of Milk ".

"Get lost Saccardo making my daughter mad"?

He leaned against the door" What she's already cursing in Spanish" while inside Lilly peered down at Samantha before singing softly to her. She was cherishing her first moments alone as a mother but when Scotty came in he had a video camera" Just fifteen minutes since you were born" zooming up on his little's face" There you are, so beautiful like your mommy is ".

Lilly looked at the camera before kissing her" How about we let Daddy hold you"? Now with Camera capturing this Scotty's face was priceless as he cradled Samantha in his arms feeling so happy being a new father. Looking up the two of them looked at the Camera before it shut off, as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

" I'm glad we married Lil, never would have had her if we didn't" Scotty said crying softly while Samantha slept against his chest hearing his heartbeat, before being transferred back into her mother arms hearing more of that soothing sound. Two hours later Louie entered her room holding a gift.


	41. Now there were Three

**I promise no Eddie or Louie from the bombsquad is in this chapter, but there is more to come. **

With Samantha sleeping against her chest, Lilly looked at her baby daughter as tears silently began streaming downward. This was what she had hope for to have a little girl of her own but why couldn't she be happy about it inside, but peered down knowing that her heartbeat provided soothing comfort to her baby knowing that Samantha had heard it the whole time inside.

Then listening to her breathe Lilly knew her love for her child was there. She wasn't her mother as all, besides the fact she had gotten a second chance at life after the shooting, especially now. Being married and having a baby girl were very important to her, as Lilly's lips kissed Samantha's cheek now smiling at her" I wanted you for such a long time, I didn't think I was ever going to become a mommy. Now I have you in my arms".

As Samantha cried out Lilly put her to her breast letting her suck softly" You're such a good girl" before noticing just how special she was. Maybe this whole thing of falling in love with Scotty was a good thing after all, but her heart was right about him all along. Look where it got her being married and having a little girl making everything feel complete.

Then as Scotty walked in he took Samantha into her arms cradling her closely while walking around speaking in Spanish to her. Lilly watched knowing that having a baby did in fact bring them closer to one another. Now as the nurse came in to take their daughter back to the nursery for the night the two of them kissed Samantha before it was just them.

Scotty and Lilly kissed several times" Proud of you, we're parents" as they both smiled.

" Proud of you Lil" he replied kissing her lips" Get some rest" before she lay back closing her eyes feeling a burst of happiness deep inside. Outside he passed by the nursery looking at his baby daughter beaming with pride knowing he was now a father, before going home. Once there Scotty set a dozen pink roses on the counter mixing of lilies for his wife.

It was a way to welcome Samantha home for the first time but he couldn't sleep knowing tomorrow there would be two girls now in his life. By the next day Lilly smiled as she carried Samantha into the house for the very first time" Daddy got you pink roses" before Scotty bent down kissed her again" Welcome home" he whispered.

The newborn slept in her mother's arms as she was being carried upstairs. A little while later the two new parents lay on the bed next to their daughter, Scotty was amazed by just watching Samantha's chest rising and falling" Usted no quiso venir quiso permanecer agradable y tibio dentro de Mami(You didn't want to come wanted to stay nice and warm inside of Mommy) Ahora conseguí a mi niña aquí mismo conmigo(Now I got my little girl right here with me)".

Lilly smiled softly before moving closer "I love you" crying softly as she stroked her cheek knowing how precious this moment meant to her. Her biggest dream of having a baby had come true in the biggest way, but knew how much she loved Scotty. He was the reason for everything that had happened, all and all he made her heart beat with love each and every day.

Although later that night when Samantha frequently awoke cries, both of them took a turn trying to calm their daughter down; but Lilly was able to get the newborn back to sleep. Scotty felt weak and stupid for not being able to know why she was crying as he peered over into the bassinet speaking softly before accidently waking up Samantha.

Lilly groaned" You had too" placing the newborn into her arms" its okay shh" trying to soothe her. It took a long time before Samantha was fast asleep on her chest.

"Just don't talk "she whispered making him feel already like a bad father. Scotty was like any new father but was eager to learn how to care of their daughter, that part was very important to him. Now stroking her cheek he then planted a kiss there as Lilly placed Samantha onto his chest. Closing his eyes he felt this burst of love entering his heart, knowing how much his daughter meant to him.

Upon opening them Scotty felt so calm and content while singing softly to her. The next morning the two were so wrapped up trying to care of Samantha it made the tensions raise between them, In fact it cause them to fight a little bit. Nevertheless one rainy morning Scotty sat on the couch feeding their daughter as he sang softly in Spanish to her, he wanted to teach Samantha everything about his culture and Lilly's as well.

As the radio played some song in Spanish the newborn slept soundly on her father's chest feeling soothed by his heartbeat. Upon coming downstairs Lilly smiled tiredly watching how well he bonded 

with their daughter, feeling sad inside that her mother would never get to meet her. It hurt that she couldn't share any stories like Scotty could but had one book that was becoming a tradition wanting to read it to her. Lilly knew in a way it would be comfort to Samantha like it once had done for her. Coming over to the couch her lips curled in another smile seeing now both father and daughter asleep together.

Taking a picture before gently planting kisses on their cheek, she knew Scotty was already becoming a good father. This wasn't a repeat of her childhood at all but one that her daughter would never have to beg to be loved, even when she was growing inside of her. Lilly knew from that start they both loved her so much, perhaps love wasn't a thing to push away so quickly.

Now placing Samantha down in the bassinet before resting her head on Scotty's shoulders. While listening to him breathing Lilly knew they had a special kind of love that couldn't be broken, it was a bond that kept them so tethered to each other that neither one of them wanted to escape. In fact from the first moment they had met Lilly saw just how much Scotty was protective over her.

Sometime later while heavy rock music was playing he shook his head" Your making my daughter listens to that"?

"Why not, it's better than that Mexican Polka".

He stepped forward as Lilly threw a kitchen towel at him before seeing him going in the fridge. Taking out some Tupperware her eyebrows rose" You do know that's breast milk"? Scotty looked back realizing 

what he was just about to drink" Still warm" making a joke seeing how his wife rolled her eyes" Don't tell me your mom didn't do that"?

He shrugged" Not the story Vera keeps on tellin".

"Ugh can't picture him as a baby" the blonde replied. Scotty chuckled" Kat's runnin around pissed bein pregnant and all" before wrapping his arms around her waist" At least I'm better lookin as a dad".

Lilly smiled" Got sexier as a husband" before being pushed up against the counter while kissing. Then as soon as it deepened the two enjoyed some time together before turning the dial on some radio station" What the hell is that"?

"It's comedy Lil".

" Sounds more like they are always fighting" as Scotty rolled his eyes as Lilly turned it back to a rock station" I ain't waking up with that music Lil, every morning"

"You tell me what I should have" she replied sarcastically" Between Pumping and having a crying newborn kind of need music to listen to" before Scotty shook his head" What about Classical"?

"Classical you nuts"

He groaned" Just sayin Lil, but don't think we'll have to worry about that with Samantha" before picking her up" She's our little alarm clock" kissing her forehead" Right Princess"? While upstairs changing up Scotty kissed Samantha's stomach" Got your Mommy's pale skin, have her eyes but I see a little me in you".

The newborn cried out as he placed her diaper with a new one" El derecho mucho más mejor, no quiere música fuerte de Mami" (Much better right, don't like Mommy's loud music) as Scotty heard a tiny voice" Ningún Papá más mexicano de polka" (No more Mexican polka Daddy). Glancing down at the 

baby he thought for moment she was speaking to him before seeing it was just Lilly who was very amused" You are paranoid Scotty" before coming over to Samantha" Daddy's a funny guy". Scotty then glanced down what was in her hand" What in the world is that"?

"Breast pump" seeing him grinning before ignoring him. Sometime later as Lilly was speaking to a very nervous Vera who was also the father of Kat's unborn child, she turned seeing her husband holding a breast pump in his hand. Vera grinned before Lilly shot Scotty a cold hard look" Just getting you prepared".

"Save it" Lilly replied hearing Vera's comment" Think you got your wish Scotty" before the door slammed in his face. Turning around Scotty gulped" You're goin to believe some guy who knocks up two women or me"?

"You told Vera you prefer me to have bigger breasts"?

He shook his head" No I like them the way they are Lil, before filled with Milk".

"Yeah right" came her response" Didn't know you had a preference" as Scotty followed her "I don't why you are belivin some over weigh guy over your own husband". Lilly knew this was going nowhere" In the meantime I'll let my daughter suck on my fat breasts before we can't get her back to sleep".

While in the bedroom she watched Samantha sucking before Scotty lay down beside her" Do you beautiful doin that" before their daughter lay on her chest" Hears your heartbeat"?

"Remember the first time we lay here together" she whispered" Felt so safe with you". Scotty nodded" I didn't feel alone that night Lil" as he peered over at Samantha" Must have been so warm she didn't want to come out".

Lilly sighed" The last time I saw my mother alive, remember taking her hand for a second before letting it slid out. Should held onto her I miss her Scotty".

He moved closer holding Lilly" You got a little girl needing her mother's love".

"One night after she finished reading The Velveteen Rabbit to me, I put my head there hearing her heartbeat feeling so calm. For a moment of my life she held me close singing to me; never know she could sing. Just wanted that back"

Scotty kissed her cheek" Mom did something right, she had you. I'm glad she did". The blonde let out another sigh" Why did I open that door and let her find a bar; she could have still been alive".

"Addiction Lil nothing you could have done to stop it. Just know Samantha isn't going to have that life like you did".

Lilly stroked her cheek before trying to push back the urges to be alone. Not now with a little girl of her own but then began singing the same song that her mother once had, except there wasn't the smell of cigarette stink on her breath. It was a way to comfort the baby but to understand there were moments that she herself was loved. Pressing play on the camcorder he videotaped it capturing this forever as a year later the three of them watched this.

By now Samantha had blonde curly hair but had the same sparkle in her eyes that her mother had. Scotty glanced over at his wife" Maybe that case brought us together"?

"Guess we did belong together" she responded before Samantha stood up holding onto the table. The two enjoyed being parents but just a few months later they were both in shock as Scotty nearly hit the floor after seeing two heartbeats on the screen. Lilly was beyond terrified of having two babies possibly three babies knowing things were going to get rough.


	42. One years old, Twin babies and moving

Scotty couldn't believe they were having twins but it made him feel even sicker, as he breathed out hard while the doctor finished performing a sonogram. Lilly watched her babies on the screen knowing now they needed to find a house especially since Samantha needed her own room to herself. The thought of two crying babies was scaring her but knew she already loved them. Now carrying fraternal twins Lilly knew they could be of either sex, that wasn't her main concern.

The babies were healthy which good thing was before she gently wiped the gel off of her stomach. Looking up Scotty was nearly shaking as Lilly gently touched him" Breathe, you were fine when I found out about Samantha". He nodded" Never expected us to have twins" before she glanced downward" We need to find a house" knowing the two hadn't found one they both liked. After walking outside Scotty felt queasy as he threw up in a nearby trashcan, as Lilly placed a finger alongside his neck.

"Your hearts racing" she whispered" Taking you home". Once there Scotty lay there feeling his heart pounding hard inside while Lilly drank some water knowing she had to double up her food intake for her growing twin babies. Pausing to rest a hand before heading upstairs to check up on him "You already make a great father, Samantha adores you so much. We've been through so much already this isn't something bad".

He breathed out before Lilly placed his hand on her stomach" One of them could be a boy" trying to calm him down. Scotty drew in a single breath" Got to be crowded in there with two babies".

" Not to mention how much fatter I'll be getting" before he kissed her" You were beautiful carryin Samantha, kind of like you this way". Lilly rolled her eyes" I'm going to pick up Samantha you going to be alright".

He nodded" Hearts still poundin" before she instructed him to take long deep breaths. Scotty obeyed followed her commands as he began to think about their babies growing inside of her, wondering what they were. Soon after drifting asleep Lilly was holding onto Samantha's hand as they began their ascent home, before placing her daughter down for a nap. Feeling tired herself she took a nap next to her daughter while Scotty awoke throwing up again.

Somehow by the next morning he was still feeling sick as Lilly felt his forehead" Don't feel warm, hearts racing still" after taking his pulse. Scotty groaned" Can't keep anything down" before an amused look appeared on her face as he breathed out" How you feelin"?

"Fine little hungrier today" seeing his hand gently caressing her stomach. For a moment Lilly enjoyed sharing the joy of being pregnant a second time" You're acting as if you are pregnant" she said seeing his reaction as Scotty's head began to spin. Maybe he was coming down with something whatever it was he was feeling even sicker later on.

At work Lilly didn't announce her pregnancy yet waiting until she showed, but worried about her husband. Maybe it wasn't nervousness since they both were already parents meanwhile Scotty lay there with a bad migraine headache knowing he probably had a nasty head cold. He was a tad nervous about their impending twins but knew they both handled Samantha's birth well.

In fact Scotty felt confident as a father but knew he still had to find them a bigger place; but couldn't do anything with his head pounding so hard. Lying there Scotty rested his eyes after taking something for it, by the time he awoke he saw Samantha standing over by the edge of the bed.

"Hey" he whispered as she smiled at him" Daddy" showing that smile of hers. Scotty held out his hand before Lilly picked her up so that he could kiss her" Let's let Daddy Rest".

"No" came her reaction but Scotty's eyes were closed. Downstairs Lilly was already researching homes for sale near headquarters, wanting a safe neighborhood for their kids to grow up in. One particular house caught her attention as she scanned through some photos before calling up the agent about it. After making an appointment Lilly made some dinner for her and Samantha, but afterwards brought up some weak tea.

Scotty sat up groggily "Heads hurtin"

"I know" as he slowly sipped some tea" My night to read to her".

The blonde stopped him" Want you to get better first; don't need Sam coming down with anything".

Halfway during the night Scotty turned over placing his hand on her stomach protectively. He wanted to feel closer to their babies unknowingly that there was another surprise awaiting them at delivery, but for now Scotty gently rubbed her stomach thinking about how their warm they must feel inside. In fact it was a paternal feeling he felt especially knowing that him and Lilly made them.

Even when Lilly was first pregnant with Samantha he kept his head there trying to hear her heartbeat. Then came the dreams about seeing a fetus inside of its warm environment was it possible that Scotty cherished the joy of having a baby? The answer was simple but for now he listened to his wife breathing in softly beside him; knowing their babies could hear each breath she took.

A couple of days later came them going house hunting which caused a stir between them, since Lilly fell in love with the first house that they had seen. She loved seeing that it had a huge yard, a pool and big bedrooms perfect for their growing family, most importantly it had a charm to it that Lilly liked. Scotty eyes bugged out over the price but he knew that Lilly wanted to give their children more than she had.

Seeing just ten more the two glanced over at each other" Now way am I buyin the first".

"There's no way I'm raising my kids in the last one, just b/c there is a big garage".

He sighed" Was thinkin of restoring an old car one day" before Lilly shot him a look" Yeah right, think the garage will be cluttered with toys".

Scotty knew he had to be realistic before seeing that his wife already put down an offer on the first one, which made him pissed.

" Why Lil we can't afford that" as the blonde shot him a look" Well for one you read the price wrong and second it's within around price range. Besides Samantha would have a bigger room, and we get our own bathroom" looking at him romantically. Drawing in a deep breath he nodded" Fine but we're not finding out this time".

The blonde placed a hand on her stomach" I want to know, I'm carrying them".

"That only happened because you're wild in bed Lil" as she responded" Seeing you naked creates that".

Scotty kissed her as he smiled" Our first home, think we need to celebrate".

Lilly moved closer while deepening their kiss before his hand slid onto her stomach, trying to pull it up. When that didn't work his hand moved up trying to pleasure her but then realized they needed to take this into their own bedroom. Before that could happen they took one last walk inside of the house as Scotty saw why his wife adored it so much, knowing it would be fine for their family.

Now in contract the two began packing up their apartment as Lilly stood there thinking about the old memories it contained from the bitter loneliness to that one night she knew her heart truly loved Scotty. Letting out a deep breath Lilly walked into the other bedroom seeing him telling Samantha a story in Spanish as she spoke several words to him.

Her daughter was going to be bilingual before entering preschool she was almost sure of that, but then seeing Scotty singing to her made her smile. Lilly knew he had such a talented voice but until she heard that music she couldn't stand.

"Turn it off"

"No Lil I like it" seeing Samantha running up to her" Don't think she does".

He shook his head before getting up taking Lilly's hand as they began to dance. Their daughter sat on her bed watching her parents dancing silly" Think she's amused" before Scotty pulled Samantha closer teaching her how to dance. Her tiny feet were on top of his while the song changed as their wedding song came on.

"La mami fue una hermosa novia (Mommy was a beautiful bride) Ella se pareció a un ángel a que pasa por me" ( she looked like an angel walking down to me). Lilly blushed" El papá fue tan guapo todo arregló" (Daddy looked so handsome all dressed up) seeing Samantha smiling at him as Scotty leaned down" Muéstrele cómo yo bailé con Mami (show you how I danced with Mommy)". Taking Lilly's hand the two began to slow dance together while she listened to the lyrics thinking of the first time they had met till now.

She loved this man so much knowing that Scotty always loved her. Maybe they needed each other in so many ways but no in this very moment, her heart beat softly knowing her dream of being a wife and a mother had happened.

"Ella comienza a parecerse a mí( thinks she's starting to look like me)" he whispered. Lilly kept her eyes closed" Justo UN poco quizá uno de ellos quizás se parezca an usted" (Just a little maybe one of them might look like you).

Scotty peered down while his hands rested on either side before Lilly saw how much he already loved their twin unborn babies. After the song had faded she sat down beside Samantha" Mommy's going to have two babies" seeing the toddler looking at her" You're going to be a big sister" placing her hand on her stomach.

Samantha repeated the word baby but didn't quite understand fully. Scotty then kissed her" Todavía siempre será mi nena( still will always be my baby girl)I loved you even when you were right inside of Mommy's tummy" pointing to Lilly's stomach" You grew right here".

The toddler looked curious before Lilly placed her down" I think it's someone's bedtime".

"No "came her response as Scotty leaned over" Usted necesita para dormir princesa" (You need to sleep princess) I'll make something I used to have as a kid that made me sleep". Going downstairs he heated up some warm milk adding something reminding him when his grandmother would make that on night's sleep couldn't find him.

Heading back up there Scotty handed Samantha her sippy cup as she began drinking. Now rubbing her stomach he began singing softly to her in Spanish, while Lilly listened before the two kissed their daughter goodnight. After leaving the room they got into bed together while Scotty held her close like usual.

"I always will love you" he whispered. Lilly smiled" Looks like Kat is having a boy".

Scotty chuckled" Hope it comes out lookin like her not him" before his hand gently stroked her stomach" I'd settle for one girl and boy but not two of them, who knows if they might punch each other out in there".

He shot her a look before hearing her laugh softly" Just think us our first night".

"Planning a reenactment of our wedding night" causing him to laugh" Wouldn't mind that at all"

Lilly turned over onto her other side peering into his chocolate eyes watching Scotty fall asleep. Now getting up went downstairs packing some more until finding a note that her husband had written just a day after she had been shot.


	43. Moving fights and love

Glancing over at the letter Lilly held it reading each word slowly as the words began speaking inside of her mind straight from the depths of her husband's heart, before flashes of the past began playing around like an old movie.

_Didn't know how well I do in homicide until I met you. Lilly you were the only reason why I stayed, never saw anyone that passionate, caring and devoted to this job as you are. I was kind of an idiot at first but knew there was something to you Lil that I couldn't just leave. You are my only reason for getting out of bed in the morning. Just waitin for you to wake up from the shootin scares me knowing if you die don't know If I could go on. Should have been there, the bullet should have hit me not you. I do love you a lot Lil if you see it or not, nothing in this entire world would ever stop me from that. _

With tears in her eyes Lilly touched the now faded scar softly seeing a quick flash of Ed before looking up. Breathing in she knew she was alive all because of Scotty, as her hand gently rested on her stomach. It was really love that kept them together but why was Lilly so blind to see that from the very beginning, the way Scotty always was there for protection; his warm chocolate eyes that swelled of love and concern.

Now about to move into their first house while their year old daughter Lilly valued so much of this new life; especially now being pregnant a second time. Glancing over at photo of her unborn children she pondered about the tiny beings growing inside before peering down curiously thinking about them. Lilly craved having a baby for a long time until getting pregnant with Samantha, which made her insides fill with hope instead of extreme sadness.

Letting out a breath Lilly went upstairs watching her husband breathing in softly. She had always found Scotty attractive, handsome and very sexy from the start but then looking over at the note seeing more to it.

_I screwed up Lil with everything, should have been there for you right after the shootin. Wasn't fair that you had to deal with all of this alone, saw that you were hurtin. I knew you weren't sleepin but didn't do anything to help, still wish that bullet would have hit me. Can't change anything now especially with Samantha don't want to leave any of my girls but can't live with the guilt. _

Now Lilly leaned over kissing his cheek as Scotty eyes opened while he cupped her face. With their eyes locked while hearts beat at the same rate the two knew they could never leave each other ever; before her lips met up with his. Feeling that always made Lilly feel a rush of warmth inside knowing she was loved each day and night.

Snuggling closer to him Scotty held her before noticing that she was fast asleep. He then kept a hand there protecting his unborn children knowing their family was growing, in fact it made him smile knowing they both weren't alone. This was Lilly's dream to have kids and find someone that really loved her like he did; in fact Scotty chuckled remembering something he had said to Lilly during their first year working together.

I t was going to be fun growing old and useless with her, especially that she seemed to get even more beautiful each day. Falling asleep their apartment was quiet until morning before Scotty got up looking at his wife before leaning over to kiss her, seeing how peaceful she looked. Now starting his day he peered in looking at Samantha then proceeding to pack up the rest of the downstairs.

In one closet Scotty found a baby blanket contain in a box with a picture inside of it. Clearly it was Lilly as a newborn baby alone with a picture of her mother holding her. Studying it he could tell that her mother loved her despite all her problem but then there was a picture dated four months before Lilly's birth. Comparing it to a photo of Lilly during her first pregnancy Scotty noticed how both women had the look of pure happiness displayed on their faces.

Nevertheless by the time the two moved into their house, in one of the bedrooms Lilly found a pink dress and a blanket with her name on it. Underneath was the book: The Velveteen Rabbit with a picture of her mother holding her as a newborn. Tears rushing down her cheeks as Lilly held her baby blanket before placing it onto her stomach; for awhile she cried missing the woman she called mom.

Then looking up she saw Samantha standing there holding a red rose before taking her into her arms. Lilly knew just how important it was to be a mother experiencing everything one moment at a time before taking her downstairs. In the kitchen Lilly sighed" What the hell is you doing here Saccardo"?

"Checking for drug dealers" Eddie replied looking at the toddler" Kid's got your face".

Samantha replied" Leche" as the blonde shook her head" No Leche" (No Milk)

"Leche (Milk) "trying to reach something before growing crankier. Eddie looked clueless" What is she saying"?

"She wants Milk" Lilly sighed putting her daughter on the ground before seeing her running into another room" No drug dealers here, get out"?

Eddie looked at her before brushing past and leaving as she gently rests her hand there for a minute. Scotty came in shortly looking at her" They okay"?

"Yeah just hungry I think" Lilly whispered feeling overly tired after being awake all night due to Scotty's loud snoring. In fact he was getting so bad she had it wanted him to sleep in another room; but he wouldn't budge not wanted her to sleep alone. Coming into the living room Samantha sat there while Scotty fussed around upstairs trying to set up her bed.

He worked hard before arranging the sheets before pulling out theirs. Inside of their bedroom Scotty wanted it to be perfect before making up their bed; before accidently discovering a Victoria's secret bag with something so sexy it made him almost want to visually picture her wearing it. Not wanting to take a cold shower Scotty calmed but downstairs Lilly put up the curtains.

She had her own style of doing things but suddenly felt tired before sitting on the couch. Samantha rested her head on her abdomen before both mother and daughter were fast asleep. After doing so much Scotty came down seeing his girls both sound asleep before taking a picture. Lilly awoke" Put it away".

"Just wanted to make a memory" he answered" Sleep Lil".

Lilly yawned" Need to sleep Scotty I need one night to do that" thinking of both her and the babies health. He shook his head before coming closer" Still can protect me but you know how pregnancy makes me tired".

With a yawn Scotty knew that" Just wanted to sleep with you our first night" stroking her cheek" First house wanted to make it special".

"No keeping me up with that snoring".

He grinned" I don't snore but you talk in your sleep Lil".

"Think that's the other way around like Jefferies does" remembering that time in New Haven that connected with a Philly case. Scotty chuckled" Sleep ain't gettin any better for you with those two".

" You try and be pregnant, got no idea" Lilly replied" Remember how restless she was" peering down at Samantha" She's a deep sleeper, except when there's thunder" Taking their daughter upstairs Scotty tucked her into bed kissing her before Lilly did as well. Closing the door halfway he opened their bedroom down the hall as she saw how big it was.

"You didn't have to do this" while Scotty wrapped his arms around her" Love you don't I".

Lilly grinned" Probably loved Charlene more than that".

"Wanted to screw you that night" he responded" Had fantasies". The blonde shook her head in disbelief before Scotty looked into her eyes" What you never had about me".

Shrugging he leaned over capturing her lips" Got to be psychic to get an answer out of you".

Lilly sat down" Said that once while we were out walking near 30th street station" while seeing him with a bottle of cocoa butter" How about doin that again in the dark us". With a smile she lay back while feeling Scotty rubbing the lotion onto her stomach" Wonder what their doin inside".

"Growing" as his lips planted a kiss there" Been thinkin of getting a color one, see that they look like".

"It's expensive" Scotty nodded" Always was curious about that".

She smiled before seeing what he had found. Getting up she snatched it away before Scotty took off his shirt" C'mon Lil kind of need to celebrate".

"Celebrating enough with a mortgage" seeing him wagging his eye brows" Put it on". Lilly was shocked before putting the bag into the closet before he reached over with another. She knew he had a thing for buying her lingerie inside was a number that she knew would make her look so incredibly sexy. After changing into it Lilly lay there watching Scotty strip seductively.

With intake a breath she felt herself pulsating with desire but lack of sleep was in need. Looking very sleepy Lilly changed into a pair of normal pajamas before getting into bed, Scotty sighed feeling the need to have sex.

"Let me sleep" came her last words until the middle of the night" Wake up and get out".

Scotty moaned" No" before she pinched him" I haven't slept well, In case you have forgotten I'm pregnant not with one but two babies. Just get out please".

He yelled back "Yo no ronco" ( I am not snoring" seeing her look" Get the fuck out okay, I don't want to miscarry them".

" Wouldn't be the first time" before Lilly smacked him with the pillow her face showing the ice queen look that was now plastered as Scotty left slamming the door. Lying back Lilly rubbed her stomach before falling into a deep sleep, in fact she slept all morning and afternoon but when hungry kicking in Lilly went down eating whatever was in sight.

A month later things didn't improve as the two hardly spoke at one another as Lilly sat there awaiting her sonogram. Her doctor then walked in" Weight looks good but you need to take it easy blood pressure's a little high".

Lying back Lilly silently promised she would do anything for her children before hearing two heart beats. Throughout the whole time Lilly heard how they were developing but were perfectly healthy but needed to come back to check her pressure. She had to take it easy but with a husband with a foul mood it made it hard.

Now out walking around she stood at the same spot over looking 30th street station. Lilly breathed out before seeing Scotty there" Sorry Lil, should have been understanding"

"Not the first time".

"Didn't mean what I said, wouldn't want to lose them" glancing over at her stomach" I know how much being a mom means to you".

Lilly kept a hand there" Need to take it easy doctor said my pressure is a little high. This isn't good for them or me" as Scotty touched her hand" Promise I'll be more supportive I hate when we fight". The blonde shivered" Just leave me alone okay"?

"No I miss holdin you at night, wakin up kissin you. Lil you are the best thing that ever happened to me".

Tears flowed downward as Scotty gently wiped them away before cupping her face. Pulling her forward their lips met briefly before it turned into a long embrace. With the wind blowing in snow Lilly held on to him knowing her heart still wanted him; while beat softly inside. With the darkened sky bursting with more snowdrops the two held each other as their breaths were copying each other.

With another breath Lilly rested her head on his shoulder, taking in all the comfort and safety Scotty had always provided. A couple months from there her stomach swelled larger with their twin babies kicking hard at night, Samantha giggled when she too felt their movements. Now there was another problem Scotty wanted to find out what they were having.


	44. More love

Planning now for two babies Lilly knew she had to double up on blankets and clothes. Leaving this for a surprise was a good thing especially that it added to the excitement of it. Feeling another kick she let her hand rest there before peering down to see that Samantha's head was resting against her stomach. She too was curious about her unborn siblings.

Now almost two she was resembled her but a little of her father shone through. Nevertheless Samantha responded to both English and Spanish very well, although sometimes she'd speak only in Spanish making the day care stuff clueless. Then again Lilly had to learn that as well but adjusted to two a bilingual household. For the most part it was fine since Scotty usually spoke English around her but with their daughter it was all in Spanish well almost.

"Kicking" Samantha said as Lilly smiled" You kicked so much inside my tummy". The toddler kept her hands there" Girl".

Lilly lowered herself down" There's two babies, one can be a girl".

"Two" came her daughter's reaction before Scotty came from behind kissing her" Ir a es una hermana mayor" (your going to be a big sister). Samantha then lay down on her mother's stomach "Think she likes feeling them".

Placing a hand there he smiled" What are doin in there fightin"?

"No just kept me up all night" before Scotty leaned over kissing her lips" Still say we should find out".

Shaking her head Lilly sighed" No we found out with her, I want to be surprised" knowing this would be her last pregnancy wanting to at least enjoy not finding out. It was hard since neither one of them knew 

what to buy but instead Lilly started to buy for both. At her baby shower she had received twice the gifts as people around questioned her about the baby's sexes. With a smile Lilly awaited for their birth before seeing Samantha opening up one of the gifts. Kat and her exchanged looks before the toddler pulled out a blue blanket" Boy" throwing it down onto the floor.

Lilly shook her head' Pick it up" seeing how stubborn her daughter was. Samantha then spilled some juice before being placed down on the couch, but Lilly didn't yell. In fact she remained calm and collected knowing her daughter wasn't going out of control in fact she sat there playing with some newborn clothes.

"Take it she doesn't want a brother" Kat replied. The blonde shook her head" Just overly spoiled since birth, told Scotty not to do that. Just last week he bought her some more expensive outfits, doesn't listen don't know what's going to happen when they are born" feeling one of them hiccupping inside before the other stirred.

While the shower was taking place Scotty was setting up the nursery as he put together the crib. He was nervous about having twins but kept reading up on pregnancy books, somehow he got a better understanding about their development. After doing some more things he heard the garage door unlock before seeing Samantha in her mother's arms.

"Have fun" he asked. Lilly nodded" Scared of the thunder, I'm taking her upstairs" as Scotty was left to unload all the gifts. They had more than plenty after his mother threw her a second baby shower just two weeks ago, that was one that Lilly enjoyed. In fact she surprised her by speaking in Spanish but his mother was just pleased to have her as a daughter in law, before hugging her.

The warmness of family embraced Lilly knowing she has a mother in law who was like a mother in a way but couldn't replace her own. Not wanting to go into her own bad and good points about her as she changed into comfortable clothes before Samantha lay down on her chest scared.

"Mommy's right here" Lilly whispered softly while rubbing her back. Pretty soon Scotty came up lying down beside his girls before his hand also rubbed their daughter's back" Know what I thought the first time I saw Mommy, how beautiful she was" as he kissed her" Still are Lil, even pregnant" . Lilly felt the babies moving as Scotty gently rubbed her stomach" Hey it's me Daddy" his voice was soft" Got a beautiful Mommy and big sister waiting for you".

Feeling a sharp kick he looked up before hearing Lilly's voice" Listen" as they both listened to Samantha breathing in softly. It felt like the day that she was born before the two glanced over at each other "Remember holding you for the first time, during a storm" he whispered to Lilly. She smiled" Felt so safe and loved by you".

Scotty leaned over holding her the best he could now with their daughter resting on his chest. He could feel their twin's babies moving inside" Never regretted bein with you ever". With that she fell asleep while he lay there awake before Samantha awoke as he explained in best terms what thunder and 

lightning were before she closed her eyes feeling scared. Scotty rubbed her back while humming a song in Spanish before he too was fast asleep. Halfway during the night Lilly awoke gasping as Scotty moved a piece of hair away.

"Shh, it's okay Lil"

She breathed out before seeing Samantha holding out her fingers" Go back to sleep little one" before her little eyes closed. Scotty then gently rubbed her stomach" Active" commenting on their movements. Lilly drew in a breath as the two got to speaking softly to each other before he mentioned about pregnancy" Kind of nice how they grew inside of a warm environment, hearin your heartbeat, breathin".

Her lips curled in a smile" Didn't think you knew anything".

" Read up got curious when she was inside of you" before Lilly realized something" Think I mentioned that when you first held me about the first sound was our mother's heartbeat".

Scotty let out a small laugh" Maybe that was foreshadowing what was to become of us, fallin in love. Having her been married". Lilly kept both of her hands on her stomach" Okay c'mon need to let Mommy sleep" speaking to them.

"Don't listen when I speak in Spanish" he commented" Sam did".

Her eyebrows raised" Sure Scotty didn't feel what that was like inside, matter of fact I'm hungry". He groaned" Lil it's pourin outside".

"Not the one who didn't go grocery shopping this week, you told me you would". Scotty remained in bed" Can't now Sam might wake up" acting like the protective father he was. Lilly shot him a look" Can't help that I'm carrying two hungry twins inside, eating for three now". Gently placing Samantha down 

beside her mother he got up changing into some clothes in the bathroom before coming out" What are you hungry for"?

"Cheddar popcorn and a three hamburgers" she replied. Scotty then put on his shoes before kissing both her and Samantha before leaving. Now halfway there he got a call from Lilly stating she wanted something different by the time he had gotten back he changed downstairs before heading back to their bedroom.

Lilly complained even though she was eating it" its cold".

"Not cold it's warm" he groaned placing Samantha back onto his chest pushing the blanket up keeping both of them warm. The blonde sighed" What no cheddar popcorn" before Scotty stopped her "Relax got food in you, need your sleep" knowing she'll never finish the popcorn. Before long Lilly was fast asleep before night turned into morning by then she got up seeing her husband fast asleep.

Stepping onto the scale she weighed herself stifling back a scream" So fat" she said to herself before taking a glance over at her body. Lilly's stomach was getting bigger with the twins inside as Scotty stepped with the door closed being "Put Sam back into her bed".

"I'm fat" Lilly said before showing him how much she put on" I still think you're beautiful"

"Say it I'm a cow" causing him to laugh" No that goes to Vera". The blonde sulked "Want me back skinny again right"?

Scotty wrapped his arms around her stomach" I love you anyway Lil, still find you attractive" before the two turned to each other" Not forever plus knowing we made this is something". Until they heard banging at their bathroom door, the two of them laughed" Ready for two more kids"?

He kissed her " In about three months indicating her due date, for now we got our baby girl to worry about" as Lilly put on her robe while Scotty went out while she heard Samantha laughing. After showing she felt better but felt so hungry that he had to go food shopping. That part wasn't fun with toddler who loved to run around but Scotty kept her in the cart.

Lilly was the pain but then got herself on a healthy kick, Scotty knew all too much about that. In fact the last three months of her last pregnancy she drove him literally crazy wanting to eat right and stuff but would eat a whole tub of ice cream. He knew this wasn't forever but her cravings this time were so bizarre he even called the doctor worriedly; but Lilly's weight was normal. In fact she didn't overeat like he thought she did and continued to walk keeping herself in shape.

All and all Scotty was just nervous about getting two babies at once, but their cart still filled up with tons of food. One thing they didn't allow was Samantha to eat junk food wanting her to grow up without it, especially seeing how some toddler her age were obese. It wasn't weight control but a sense that Lilly instilled wanting her child to eat healthy.

By the time they arrived home Lilly helped putting the stuff away before munching away on carrots. Scotty then looked over" I want to find out".

" Wait got three months left" came her response" Don't you want a surprise" he sighed" Kind of like knowing what they are".

Lilly breathed out yawning slightly "Didn't find out last time didn't even ask" seeing his look before grinned" Heard a story about your birth, she labored for a long time with you".

He shook his head" You did also with Sam".

"Came out cranky" before Scotty moved closer holding a picture of Lilly as a newborn" That is something I'd like to share with Vera, possible Saccardo".

The blonde shot him a look" Do and I'll tell the story about what you did in third grade" which sent a wave of embarrassment flowing through him. Scotty remembered it well before glancing over seeing the look of amusement on his wife's face.


	45. Aftermath Coming together

This that all been just a bad dream as Lilly awoke e in heavy sweat before glancing over she saw she was back in her old apartment, seeing that Scotty was next to her. They were back the way they were five months after spending that night together as Lilly kept her head resting on his chest, knowing that there future together would be alright. Until then their unborn triplets grew inside waiting for their parents to discover them, though so tiny they were all concieved with love.

As years grew from that one particular moment, Lilly and Scotty married and had one more child to go with their big family. Nevertheless on their fiftieth wedding anniversary the two lay there the way they did some many years ago, as Scotty looked just as handsome as he did back then. Of course he had grey hair but his body was still nicely toned, Lilly on the other hand kept dying her hair blonde not wanting to show her true age. Though now she had now taken over Stillman's position, while watching her two youngest detectives falling in love knowing that is how she found her true love; her husband Scotty.

They were parents of three daughters and a son, complete with grandkids but it amazed her how long their marriage was lasting. Her youngest granddaughter was on her husband's lap while he taught her some things in Spanish causing Lilly to smile, knowing their family spoke both languages. Glancing over at her eldest daughter who was the spitting image of her youngest self while Scotty informed her on a case; now shifting back Lilly looked up seeing a younger version of herself waltzing around full of life and hope.

She still was that same person before heading outside, for a moment everything was back in the past until it flashed forward seeing her husband looking right at her.

"Hey" calling out their code" Ready to go home". With a smile Lilly got her coat seeing her daughter sitting there taking on after her" Just like me Mad, staying here all night solving this case". Biting her lip Madison looked up" Case is making me want to stay Mom, had my husband pick up Emma". Coming closer Lilly kissed her" See you tomorrow".

Now walking home both she and Scotty still held each other's hand as they walked by the a certain apartment that Lilly had spend a long time being single. It was just perfect for the two of them since selling their house after their kids had moved out, now they enjoyed being together without interruptions.

"Can't believe we been together for this long" Lilly said" You finally acted on your feelings". Scotty smiled" It's weird that Mad is working with us, and Jacob is as well". The blonde shook her head" Think they take after us, but those new detectives are you and me younger. Sometimes I think about how we were back then longing for love".

"Least you didn't end up with Saccardo" making them both laugh. Lilly moved closer" You got more handsome getting older than he did, plus gave me four beautiful children". Scotty lay there" Didn't think we'd have triplets the first time" before glancing over "You didn't use anything".

"No you were surprised, hit the ground".

Scotty shot her a long" I did not" seeing the look on her face.

"Could have not knocked me up so fast" as he moved closer" How did I know that was goin to happen, your eggs were in the way".

"So it's my eggs" questioned Lilly" Not to mention I spent eight months carrying them around, had to miss work for a long time. Plus the fact Scotty you couldn't even stand up".

He stood up" At least I'm not some old geezer like Vera is now in a rest home". The two rolled their eyes" It's lucky that Kat divorced him year's back, now he's driving the nurses crazy". Raising his eyebrows Scotty grinned" He does have the way with the ladies, been thinkin about retiring".

"Yeah right, you were lapse into a daze if that ever happen". Scotty sat down" Gettin older Lil don't feel like myself anymore. Jacob's replacing me; just want to live out the rest of my life with you". Lilly sighed" Can't stop workin, makes me who I am". He then kissed her" Don't want you to die there not givin you your last kiss".

After coming to a decision the two retired, but it wasn't easy for the both of them; one morning they woke up frantically but realized they had everyday to spend together. Growing old with Scotty had its perks but he still drove her crazy, but now watching their wedding video they turned and looked at each other.

"You were fat there" he commented. Lilly snapped off the video" Did you think I was beautiful pregnant or thin". Scotty looked down at her still thin figure" Loved you anyways" before he felt breathless walking downstairs. Lilly followed" You okay" before placing a hand on his chest. For awhile he had been feeling this way but his heart was fine.

He had been slowing down during these past months but two years later, Scotty breathed out hard "Love you Lil" as his heart beat for the last time as the last breath was expired. Next to him Lilly knew it was okay to see the light this time knowing he'd be there on the other side as she let out her last breath. When their son Jacob found them he saw his parents how much love they had for each other.

His mother lay on her father's child while he held her close. It was love but Jacob grew sad before calling for the coroner, as he notices tiny red roses around her body before disappearing. No sooner Homicide was in mourning over the death of their finest, for their hard work their pictures were put up in Jones Tavern for all to see.

At the funeral people spoke about Lilly how passionate she was about solving case, and how her partner and husband Scotty once saved her life. When the bodies were lowered into the ground, a ghost appeared on a beach someplace else. Scotty stood there as his younger version awaiting his bride before seeing Lilly just how she was back then walking down towards him, her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

As they kissed the wind blew as Scotty continued to hold her close knowing this was the Aftermath of Coming together.


End file.
